The Memories of the seed
by moonlight crest 96
Summary: Two brothers were enjoying a Kamen Rider and Anime convention together. The brothers were buying their own Xtreme memories and when they try it out...data engery takes them away into the HeartCatch Precure world. Now the brothers must face enemies as they fight together as Trump Card and Wind. Together the brothers are Kamen Riders Joker and Cyclone. The duo tag team!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider W or Heartcatch Precure.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to a new world! Here comes the Double Duo!**

Two figures were walking down the streets of Japan, as they were carrying backpacks with them. One of the figures were taking pictures of the city.

"Whoa! This place is amazing!" said one of the figures who was obviously a male. He was taking pictures of the sites. The teen had tanned skin, slight messy black/brown hair with a green dye streak, and hazel eyes. He wore a dark green shirt, blue jeans, and a black/green sweater. He was carrying black and green backpack.

"Yeah this place is nothing like back home." said another teen boy. He looked like his companion, but he had a purple streak in his hair, which was messy! And it had a purple streak, but he did have the same eyes as his friend. He wore a purple shirt, black jeans, and a dark sweater vest. He carried a black and purple backpack.

These boys are Alick and Leopold Kipp. These two are brothers who came from New York to Japan. And judging from their looks one could tell that they're brothers, but they weren't actually identical. Sure they shared some features, but they still were different in some facial features. So it was actually easy to tell them apart, if somebody took the time to compare them. Alick was the one in the purple and Leopold was in green.

Anyways enough about that. The brothers had come to Japan for a Kamen Rider convention; they've been wanting to go to. Both brothers had been saving up money just for their trip. They worked at a grocery store together. In the beginning some people would confuse them because of their looks, but when they got a closer look at them it be easy to tell them apart. Soon the two grew tired of people confusing them with one another, so they decided to dye their hair with a single streak. When the brothers dyed their hair people had an easy time telling, the difference between the two. Some would even say they didn't look all that alike anymore. The two were happy they've ended this HORRIBLE confusion between them.

Alright enough about them. The brothers were hopping to do their duo act. Both Alick and Leopold had the DX toys of Kamen Rider Double. Alick and Leopold had their own Lost Driver, they shared the Giji memories, plus they had their own set of Gaia memories.

Alick had Joker, Metal, Tigger, Luna,Heat, and Fang (USB version) memories. Leopold had the Cyclone, Metal, Tigger, Luna, Heat, and the Dinosaur Memory Fang. It was confusing for the two have the same memories except for the Joker, Cyclone, and Fang memories of course. The two thought it'd be interesting to have the same memories and have different ones. Of course they saw this as a reflection of their bond as brothers. It may not have been a good reason, but the two wouldn't care. They were just happy they could share in the moment.

"Hey Leo."

"What is it Al?" Leo asked his brother.

"Did you make the reservations for our hotel room?" Al asked. Sometimes his brother would forget the important stuff, and he would always have to fix it.

"Hey c'mon! I may forget some stuff, but not the important ones. Besides you know I ain't heartless. I'd never forget stuff that was important or something that'll make me sleep outside." Leo said jokingly.

Al chuckled. He knew, his brother wasn't someone who'd throw away something important. He was always on the move and he's hyperactive. Well sometimes he'd be that way too, but his brother could just be handful.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Al said as they began walking towards the convention.

"Hey Al! Let's get those Xtreme memories we've meaning to get." the green streaked Kipp said. Leo and his brother having meaning to get a certain Xtreme memory they found online. Al spotted out two silver memories with a red 'X'. One was engraved with green wind-like energy patterns, and the other had purple patterns. Also if one could see closely in the

"Oh, yeah that's right! Well then c'mon let's go!" Al said to his brother, as they ran towards the convention.

Al and Leo were checking out all of the cool stuff in the convention. The two Kipps were really happy to see all of this. It just looked amazing and everything here was almost similar to a comic convention. The brothers were browsing around some stuff to buy. Al noticed the two Xtreme memories they were looking for. The two hurried to the booth and bought, the two Xtreme memories. Leo and Al wanted to do a reenactment were they do Double's catchphrase.

"You sure we should that here? I mean there are a lot of people here." Al said unsure if they should do their little act.

"Oh c'mon Al. I know you want to do it too." Leo said and playful tone to his brother.

Al faceplamed his forehead. He just couldn't believe, his brother sometimes. Leo would always find a way to get him involved into some deep shit. The purple haired streaked Kipp could never escape, his brother's crazy schemes.

Al sighed. "Oh, alright! I guess we've been practicing, and it'd be a shame to waste it." he said to the other Kipp.

"I knew you'd see it my way brother." Leo said with a smirk. Al just rolled his eyes.

"Alright you know what to do, right?"

"Right." Al said as he began to press the button of his Joker memory.

"**JOKER!"**

Then he inserted the memory in the slot; putting it diagonal position forming into an 'L' shape.

"**JOKER!"**

"I am the trump card, that'll smash all who oppose me! Beware my physical status and my strength! Kamen Rider…Joker." Al said with a flick of his wrist.

"Yosha! It's my turn!" Leo said as he pressed the Cyclone memory and inserted it in the slot.

"**CYCLONE!"**

He inserted the memory in the slot like his brother did.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"I am the wind, who shall blow all who oppose me! Beware my speed status and the strengths of my wind! Kamen Rider…Cyclone." Al said.

As the two announced their catchphrases, they looked at each other and nodded.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" the two simultaneously said, as they stood back and back while pointing their finger towards a wall. Al was held up his right finger, while Leo was holding up his left finger.

Soon the two stopped their act, as Al began to feel a little embarrassed.

"That was cool, but did we have to do it out in the open?" Al said while receiving stares from people.

"Oh c'mon it was awesome! Let's try out these Cyclone and Joker Xtreme memories." Leo said as he held up his Cyclone Xtreme memory. Al held up his Joker Xtreme memory.

Al sighed. Oh, well he'll just have to go along with it.

"I wonder what it'll say?" Al asked curiously. Leo just told him they won't know until they try. Al chuckled admitting he had a point. Then both brothers took out their own memories, as they began to press their new toys.

"**JOKER XTREME!" **

"**CYCLONE XTREME!"**

Both brothers then placed their memories in the slot.

"**JOKER XTREME!"**

"**CYCLONE XTREME!"**

After they played with their new Gaia memory toys. Both brothers were about to take out their respective memories, but all of a sudden green and purple electricity started to come out of both memories.

"W-what is this!?" shouted Al.

"I don't know!" shouted Leo.

Soon the electricity had started to form a large sphere around the brothers. Then from out of nowhere green data-like energy had erupted from underneath, the brother's feet. Soon the energy had started to shoot up to the sky.

* * *

The Kipp brothers found themselves floating through a computer-like data space. They didn't know what was going on!

"Oi, Leo!" Al called out to his brother.

"Yeah!" the other Kipp said.

"I don't know what's going on. But, I know this isn't a dream." the purple hair dyed streak Kipp said.

"I know what ya mean." said the green hair strek dyed Kipp. Both brothers looked at one another until…

"What the hell is this!" they both said simultaneously. They were both flying through the data space, as a colorful lights began to blind them. The brother's covered their eyes as they felt themselves land on the ground in some grassy field. The landing wasn't soft.

"OW!" the two said as they got up, dusting themselves off.

"The fuck was that about?" Leo said while looking angry. That was NOT fun! Okay it was fun, but the landing should've at least been softer so they know they're ALIVE!

"I have no idea. But…where are we?" asked Al while looking around the area. They seemed to be at some empty field with nothing at sight. Well…except for a water tower.

"Where ever we are, I just hope we can get an explanation on what the hell just happened." Leo said with irritation and complaint.

Al rolled his eyes. He was trying to think of an explanation for this…weird situation. Leo sat on the grass in a crisscross, as he tried to think of an explanation as well. Obviously both brothers didn't come up an answer. Oh, well it just goes to show they need to investigate this. Leo got back up on his feet, as the brothers were about to find a nearby town. As they started walking Leo was looking around, the area around them. While they were walking, Al and Leo decided not to take this too seriously. They did plan for trip so why not take advantage?

Leo was looking around the area around them, he was taking an interest in the sights despite being empty. Besides they've always been taught there's never nothing, and that there's always something. Then all of sudden Leo's backpack began to move on its own. His brother notices this and begins to stumble back a little.

"W-whoa! What's going on?" Leo asked as his backpack suddenly forced itself on the ground; causing Leo to land on his behind. "Ow!" said the green streaked hair dyed Kipp.

"You okay!?" Al asked as he saw the backpack moving on its own, while it pulled his brother forward.

"What the hell?! Ahh! Al help me!" Leo cried out as he was being pulled by his own backpack. Al quickly ran over to his brother, as grabbed the backpack's handle and helped get it off his brother.

Al was holding on to the bag's handle's as Leo quickly zipped, his backpack open. Then…

"Gao!"

A little mechanical-like roar could be heard, as something jumped out of Leopold's bag. Leo stumbled back as he saw a white blur hopping towards him. Leo used his arms to cover himself, but he felt something on the top of his head. Al looked at his brother, as he saw a familiar certain live Gaia memory.

It was the Fang memory.

"Uh…Leo you might not want to move." Al said while slowly walking towards his brother.

"Why? What's on my head?" asked Leo.

"Oh, nothing just a little certain reptile we know." said Al while raising up his hands. Leo was about to ask his brother what he meant, but when Al got close…

"Gao!" shouted the Fang memory as it hopped on Leo's right arm. Leo turned his head to see the Fang memory on his shoulder!

"Fang?" asked Leopold as he saw the little dinosaur memory looking at him. He then looked at his brother, who backed away from him. Leo looked back at Fang and then his brother. "Al, I have no idea what's going on but…it's Fang! Fang is real!" Leo shouted as Fang hopped on his hand.

"I can see that." Al said still shocked about, the actual Fang memory coming to life! Then Leopold came up with an idea. He dug through his pocket, as he pulled out both his Cyclone memory and Lost Driver. And much his surprise they were also real!

"Whoa! Al my Lost Driver and my Cyclone memory…"

"Don't tell me they're real too?" said Al while taking out his, Joker memory and his own Lost Driver. As expected they were real also. Al murmured the words 'what the…' and then paused for a while. Leo put Fang down, as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Al looked at him.

"You thinking what am thinking?" Leo said as he placed, the Lost Driver on his waist.

"Yeah." Al nodded while placing the driver on his waist. As their belts attached to them, the two looked at each other looking nervous. They didn't know what was going to happen, but they needed to know if this was real or not. The brothers had pushed the button on the memories.

"**CYCLONE**

**JOKER!"**

The brothers nodded their heads to each other.

"Henshin!" they announced, as both Al and Leo slid their respective memories into their own slots, pushing them down. They pushed their slots down placing it into an 'L' shape.

"**CYCLONE**

**JOKER!"**

Both of their respective symbols appeared on the belts, as a green shards of energy swirled around Leo. While purple shards of energy swirled around Al. Then when the shards of energy, swirled around the brothers, as suits of armor donned their bodies.

Al was donned in black armored bodysuit, with purple accents on his chest, shoulders, ankles, and wrists. He wore black helmet with a silver 'W' shaped antenna; that could be mistaken for a 'V' shape. He had large round red eyes flashing to life.

Al had become Kamen Rider Joker.

Leo's armor was exactly like Joker's but there were a few differences. He was green instead of black, and he also had yellow/golden accents. The helmet was also had the same red eyes and antenna. Plus he had a two scarfs coming from his back.

Leo had become Kamen Rider Cyclone.

"W-Whoa!" both brothers shouted as they looked at each other. Both of them touching each other's face and antenna.

"I can't believe this actually happened!" shouted Al or now Joker.

"Wow! This is awesome!" said Cyclone.

Fang looked at the brothers in confusion, as if this was (which actually is) their first transformation. The brothers slid their respective memories off the slots, as they turned back to Alick and Leopold Kipp. The brothers sighed as they began walking. Fang followed hopping on Leo's shoulder.

* * *

In Myoudou Academy of Kibougahana town. Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika were in there classrooms, as brown haired boy was holding up, his school book, residing it to the class. Tsubomi is a girl with long scarlet hair tied in two pigtails, and matching eyes. Erika is a girl with long wavy dark blue hair reaching her mid-back, and she also had matching eyes. Like every other girl in the school, they wore blue high legged stockings, brown shoes, and white school uniform that contained pink buttons along with a red ribbon.

Tsubomi wasn't paying attention to her fellow student, as she was looking at a picture of the student council president, Myoudouin Itsuki. A short brown haired boy (who is actually a girl) with brown eyes. Tsubomi had been blushing at the photograph, as she spaced off.

The teacher Ms. Tsurusaki a women in her mid-twenties who had purple hair tied in a bun, blue eyes, and she wore green dress shirt with a light brown blazer worn over it. She also wore black high legged stockings. She dismissed the boy who was reading the translations from his book, as he sat back down on his deask.

"Ok, that was good. Can anyone else translate that passage?" said the purple haired teacher, as she looked around for anyone who could translate the passage. She looked over at Tsumoni's and Erika's section.

Erika got worried as she grabbed Tsubomi by the sleeve.

"Psst, Tsubomi." Erika said trying to warn her friend. Tsubomi looked at Erika with a 'what?' look on her face, but then her eyes widened when she noticed Ms. Tsurusaki looking towards their direction.

The teacher surprisingly didn't call out Tsubomi, but instead she called out Erika's name instead.

"Eh! Me!?" Erika called out in surprise that Ms. Tsurusaki called her out instead of Tsubomi. She sighed in defeat as she stood up, while holding up her book. She was about to translate the text, fortunately Tsubomi came to her rescues by standing up saying; Erika was trying to protect her because she wasn't paying attention.

Ms. Tsurusaki looked at her in a slight surpised, but decided to out a smile on allowing Tsubomi to translate the passage. Erika sat back down while, Tsubomi began to translate the passage. While the scarlet haired girl was translating, the passage all of the other students were staring at her in shock. They couldn't believe how good she was. Even the teacher was surprised. After Tsubomi was done with residing the passage, Ms. Tsurusaki told how good she did. Tsubomi got shy and said; it was because her grandmother had helped her out. Then she sat back down in her desk. Erika clasped her hands together quietly thanking, Tsubomi for saving her.

"Well then, who's next?" Ms. Tsurusaki asked while looking around the class room. She then tunred her attention towards Erika. "Erika. Please reside this line."

"Eh?! Me again!" Erika shouted out in surprise. Tsubomi nervously scratched her head.

* * *

Soon the two brothers were now stumbling in a town, as they looked around the site. Al and Leo couldn't help, but shake the feeling they've seen this place before. It was weird. Just where did that digital data thing taken them to? Hmm. Oh, well they'll just have to figure it out themselves. Fang was pretending to be a toy hanging from some hook, of Leo's backpack. The brothers needed to find a place to stay…and a job.

The brothers soon stumbled upon a building that had a 'HELP WANTED' sign. The brothers read the place was for paper and package delivery. Al and Leo looked at one another giving a nod. There weren't any words needed to discuss anything. They already knew what to do. Both Al and Leo walked inside looking around the place. They could see it looked one of those post offices for delivering mail. They should've expected this place wouldn't look any different from a regular office mail. The brothers could see the place had green walls, a desk, and shelf containing five packages. There were two doors. One was on the left side of the room and another on the right. Luckily they had signs on them. One said 'Employees only' and the other said 'storage room.'

"Well, bro I think we know which door to pick." Leo said while walking toward the 'Employee only' door.

"You got that right. Let's hope we get the job, I want to start working so we can find a place to stay." said Al.

Leo nodded.

Once the brothers entered the room, they noticed a man packing two bags with Newspapers. The brothers took notice of the man's appearance. He was 6 feet tall. He has short brown hair and eyes, he wore brown pants and jacket with a cap that had 'H' on it. The brothers walked up to the man, as they made themselves known.

"Excuse me, sir?" Al said while the man looked up noticing the brothers looking at him.

"Oh, hello there. Can I help you boys with something?" the man said as he stopped stacking paper into the bags.

"My brother and I were hoping we could work here." Al said.

"We saw the 'HELP WANTED' sign outside, so we decided to come in here and ask you for the job." Leo interjected.

The man blinked. "Really?" he asked hopping this wasn't some kind of joke.

"Yeah, we're actually hopping we could work here." Al said while Leo nodded.

"Oh, that's great! I sure could use the help around here. Doing this myself is a real pain in the neck." he said with a sigh. He took his hat while whipping the sweat from, his forehead. Then he placed the cap on looking at the two. "Hey, why didn't you guys waited outside of the room? You could've just waited until, I came out so I can properly hire you." he said.

Al and Leo looked at each other in realization. They both laughed nervously while scratching their heads.

"Opps. Heh heh. You see we really didn't think about waiting outside of the room. We sort of." Al said while Leo jumped in.

"Walked in here without permission and wanted to get started on the job." Leo said while finishing Al's sentence.

The man looked at the brothers, as he laughed. He couldn't believe these boys were so eager to work here. Al and Leo sweat dropped as they were wondering, why this guy was laughing at them. Was it something they did or said? Who knows? Once the man stopped laughing, he looked at the boys with a smile.

"Sorry about that boys. It's just that both of you remind of myself, when I was your guy's age. Anyways, I'm Hatake Habashi. Nice to meet you." Habashi said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet ya, Habashi-san. I'm Alick Kipp but most people just call me Al." Al said introducing himself.

"I'm Leopold Kipp. I prefer to go by Leo though." Leo said introduced himself.

Habashi looked at Al and Leo. Judging by their names and somewhat similar looks, he could tell they were indeed brothers. Well, save for their different colored hair streak they've got. He bet people could mistake them for one another despite not being identical twins or anything.

Al and Leo could tell this guy was noticing their somewhat similar looks. They sighed as Leo began to speak.

"Yes like Al said earlier we're brothers." Leo said with some irritation in his voice not trying to sound rude. He knew Al felt the same way.

"Mmm. Hmmm." Al said agreeing with his brother.

"I can tell you guys are foreign. Where are ya from?" Habashi asked.

"We're from New York." Al said as Habashi nodded.

"I see. Well then boys, since I don't have enough time have enough time to interview you. How about this. If you two can deliver all these papers by sundown, including the five packages on the shelves then you've got the job. Also there's a room above us, I mainly use it for late night paper work I'll need to do. There's also two beds up there." Habasgi said while noticing Al and Leo had a 'WTF!' look on their face. He was confused at first but realized it was the two bed comment he said.

"Oh! No, no, no, no! It's not like that! You see, I installed two beds just in case if anyone wanted to use, the room as second home. There's a small stove and refrigerator up there. The place is practically a big living room." Habashi getting things cleared up.

Al and Leo sighed. They honestly though Habashi used the room for…**that.** But thank goodness it was a misunderstanding. Once everything was cleared up, Habashi got back to work on filling up the bags.

"Ok boys. Since I'm feeling generous at the moment. I'll let you two go upstairs and put your bags down, but don't unpack, I'll call you down when I am finished with this." Habashi said.

"Got it." both Alick and Leopold said as they headed toward the upstairs room.

Once the brothers entered the room, they couldn't believe how right Habashi was! This place was literally a living room and a kitchen! They could see the two beds in the room, and there were already pillows and covers. Looks like they'll be hooked up if they pass Habashi's test. Fang hopped off Leopold's bag, as he took notice of the room. It sure was spacious. The dinosaur memory roared as he began to hop around the place. The brothers could tell Fang liked this place, but they couldn't afford to leave him here by himself. They knew Fang is a smart memory, but what if he decides to get bored and go out on his own? Even if he didn't do that, he'd sure to be likely to let out a roar. They couldn't afford to let Habashi hear him. Or see him. Al and Leo decided to take Fang with them, and pretend he was a mechanical toy again just in case some where to see him more or hear him roar. Fortunately they brought a remote control car with them (which Leo accidently brought). They could use to fool people by pretending they can control Fang wirelessly. The Kipp brothers came to an agreement on that. They soon heard Habashi calling them down. Once they were about to go downstairs again to start their jobs, Leo actually stopped his brother.

"Leo why did you stop me? You know we need to complete Habashi's test, so we can stay here and get hired." Al said.

"I know, I know, but let's bring these." Leo said while getting the memory gadgets and memories. "Trust me, I have a feeling Fang won't be around us that long. Remember he can be a little_ wild_ if you know what I mean." Leo said with a grin. Al seemed to chuckle knowing exactly what his brother meant.

Al quickly agreed to bring the gadgets and their memories along. The brothers quickly hurried downstairs as they saw Habashi carrying two bag with Newspapers in them. They also saw two bikes waiting for them. Ironically one was purple and the other was green. Al and Leo smirked as they already knew which bikes to take. They went up to Habashi.

"Alright then boys, I was too late to deliver the afternoon papers, but if you could get them delivered by sundown or earlier the job's yours. Got it?" Habashi asked with a smile. He doesn't have a doubt in his mind these boys will pass do the job. Besides they seem like nice kids.

"Got it." Both Al and Leo simultaneously said. Then with that said they hopped on the bikes, and went out into the town.

* * *

**Myoudou Academy…**

After class was over Tsubomi was being complemented by three of her friends. They were girls who wore, the same girl's uniform. The first girl had long violet hair and eyes. The second had chocolate brown hair and eyes, finally the third had light brown hair and eyes who wore glasses.

These girls were Sawa Naomi, Sakuma Toshiko, and Kuroda Rumiko.

"You were able to translate so well without studying!" Toshiko said smiling at Tsubomi.

"You're also good at science. You're really awesome, Tsubomi-chan!" said Naomi also smiling at the scarlet haired girl. They really admired her.

"Everyone, it's because of my Grandma's help." Tsubomi said a bit nervously.

"Ah, she's the director of the botanical garden, right?" Toshiko asked remembering Tsubomi's grandmother is the woman who runs that garden in her families flower shop.

"Hai." said Tsubomi.

Erika looked at Tsubomi and decided to ask her, why she was dozing off. "Anyway, Tsubomi, why were you dozing off?"

Tsubomi got nervous while a small blush was creeping up her face. "Um, it's because…"

The soud of the classroom door can be heard opening interrupting, what Tsubomi was about to say. There were three people at the door. The first person on the left side was, a boy with short brown hair and he wore very thick glasses. The person on the right was a girl with brown hair, tied in a pigtail. Finally the one in the middle was a boy (actually a girl) who wore a white school boy's uniform, and he had short brown slight, spiky hair with matching eyes.

This was the student council president, Myoudouin Itsuki.

"Student Council President!" Tsubomi said with slight blush on her cheeks.

Then all of a sudden, Erika seemed to realize something. "Oh no!" she cried out. Erika knows why the student council committee had arrived in their classroom. Itsuki took notice of Erika's reaction.

"Looks like you exactly why I'm here, Kurumi-san." Itsuki said looking at Erika.

The dark blue haired girl stood up from her seat, while replying. "H-hai! You're here for the member list, right?" Erika asked referring to the Myoudou's Fashion Club.

"We're at a deadline. If you don't turn it in by today, the Fashion Club will be disbanded." Itsuki said warning, Erika the consequences of the club's lack of members.

"N-no way!" she called out in surprising shock.

"That's all I have to say. Excuse me." Itsuki said as he (her) and the two glasses teens left the classroom.

"He's so dignified!" Tsubomi said dreamingly with a blush, as she rubbed her face with her hands clasped together. Erika however seemed to be panicing at the moment.

"W-what should I do? I need at least three more people." Erika said with her hands one her head, as she looked up at Naomi, Toshiko, and Rumiko. All three girls turned their heads around whistling, wanting to avoid the idea of joining the fashion club. Meanwhile Tsubomi was off in a daze thinking about, the Itsuki with hearts popping out of her head. Erika however…

"Toshiko, Naomi, Rumiko! Please! Join the Fashion Club!" Erika begged out of panic, while the three were token back.

"Eh?!"

"Just this time!" Erika pleaded with her hands together.

"Even if you ask us,"

"We like to be more fashionable, but not to the point of joining…"

Erika wasn't going to let them go, she's have to take drastic measures to save the Fashion Club! Then Erika came up with an idea.

"Oh! I've got it! I'll give you 20% off everything in our shop!" Erika purposed. It seemed to have work but that short lived, when they looked at each other suspiciously.

"We want more!" the three called out.

"Eh?" Erika said. She knew what they were trying to do and…she had no choice but to do this one thing!

"How about…I add in a Fairy Drop fashionable item!" Erika said while pulling out pink and white polka dot card, with a red ribbon, and a heart shape jewel with colorful surroundings.

Now THAT seemed to have brought their attention, as they agreed to do it. Erika sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." she sighed. Then, Tsubomi popped in front of Erkia.

"We're all good frineds, aren't we?" Tsubomi said while Erika just looked at her.

* * *

Tsubomi and Erika were walking towards, the Student Council Room. Preparing to hand in the group member list, so the club could be saved. They arrived at the front door as Erika spoke.

"Kurumi and Hanasaki from the Fashion Club are here!" Erika said while the door slid open itself. The Student Council room was very dark, and oddly enough it was the same people who came into, Tsubomi's and Erika's classroom but…Everyone inside looked exactly the same! Like they were clones or something, plus they all had the thick square-shaped glasses.

Both Tsubomi and Erika were taken back about how scary they looked. Tsubomi even made an attempt to use the paper (which contained the Fashion Clubs members) to hide herself with. Erika was the first one to speak up.

"Um…Where's the Student Council President?" Erika asked nervously with a hand behind her head.

"Myoudouin-san just left for home." said one of the clones in the room. Then all of them suddenly put their hands on, their glasses slightly moving them up and down. It was weird since it made a clicking noise.

"We've brought the member list for the Fashion Club though…"Erika said feeling odd about these guys.

"We've already decided to disband the Fashion Club." said one of the girls moving her glasses up and down like the rest of them.

"No way!" Erika said reliving a déjà vu moment from earlier. She continued. "We were late because we got stalled by some class work." Erika lied since they were fighting destorants as Precure.

"Myoudouin-san is a man of his word." said one of the guys.

"The president kept extending the deadline. He even waited until the very end of today" one girl said as ALL of them were moving their glasses up and down in a quick steady paste.

With that said both Tsubomi and Erika were left the room, as both of them looked confused.

"Erika, what should we do?" asked Tsubomi with some fear in her tone.

"We bring the fight to the president himself!" Erika said as she clenched her fist. She wasn't going down without a fight!

Meanwhile Al and Leo were riding the bikes as they delivered papers, and four of the packages. The brothers were following the directions of the map, and the addresses they need for the packages. The brothers were enjoying themselves, and Fang was keeping quite doing his job. Al and Leo had gotten the bag of papers to be half empty, as they decided to take a little break. They biked at a nearby bench, as they kept the bikes besides them.

"Oh, man I never thought being a paper boy could be this tough. We nearly got lost a few times." Al said while placing his head back.

"Yeah, but thank god we had this map with us. I don't think we could've survived our first job without it." Leo said as Fang stopped pretending to be a 'toy.' Leo looked at the dinosaur memory as he growled at him.

"Hmm. Wonder what he's trying to say?"

"I don't know maybe he needs some company." Al said as he pulled out the Bat, Stag, Denden, Frog, and Spider memories.

Leo grinned from ear to ear while taking out the gadgets themselves. Both of them were looking around to see if anyone was around to see them, and fortunately luck was on their side.

"You ready, bro?" Leo asked while holding up a cellphone and watch.

"You bet!" Al said while pressing the memories.

"**STAG!"**

"**SPIDER!"**

He inserted one in the phone and the other in the watch. Then both objects turned into a mechanical stag beetle and spider.

"Whoa! This is…"

"Awsome!" the brothers said simultaneously. Then they proceeded by bringing the other memories to life.

"**DENDEN!"**

"**FROG!"**

"**BAT!"**

They inserted the memories into the other gadgets as they came to life. They were a mechanical slug, frog, and bat. Once all gadget memories were together, Fang joined them as they started to 'chat.' Luckily they both were carrying the gadgets and their memories with them. Fang and the gadget memories were playing together as they went up towards, their masters. It seemed once again like Fang, they were trying to tell them something.

Al and Leo could only guess they wanted to go out into the city and play. The brothers nodded as they gave them the approval.

"Alright, alright, you guys can go out and play but…"

"Don't let anyone see you and make sure to watch each other's backs. Fang you've seen where we're staying at, so it's up to you lead everyone back, ok?" Leo said finishing his brother's sentence. Fang gave a nod as the mechanical beings went off into the town.

Now both Al and Leo were alone. The brothers were about to take another second to relax, but they remembered the deadline both had to do.

"C'mon let's back to paper duty. We'll need to do this fast if we want to have some free time." Al said as both of them stood up from the bench, and hopped on their bikes as they rode along.

"You're, right. We're gonna need some free time to explore this place ourselves."

"Let's pick up the paste!" Al said.

"I'm with ya there!" Leo said smirking as they began to pedal fast, picking up speed.

The brothers were riding REALLY fast as they didn't waste any time. Al and Leo were getting the job done quick as they delivered papers from house to house, building to building. Al and Leo were almost done with the paper route, but they had one more problem. It was the last package. They hadn't found the address yet. But they were looking.

"Oh, man we just need to find this place and then we're done." said Al while looking at his brother.

"Al, you pay attention to the road and keep a look out for this place." Leo said while they were still going at full speed on their bikes. The brothers were too busy looking for the address, where the package was supposed to be sent. Obviously they weren't paying attention, since they were about to…

Crash into two girls!

Once Al and Leo noticed this, they tried calling out to the girls.

"Oi! Look out!" the brothers called out.

* * *

**(Seconds earlier…)**

After Tsubomi and Erika left the Academy, they were on their way to Itsuki's house to confront him about the Fashion club's fate of being disband. They were walking in the neighborhood heading towards, the Student Council President's house.

"Ne, Erika? You really think we can convince him to not disband the Fashion club?" Tsubomi asked while secretly excited to see the Council President. She couldn't get over how handsome and awesome he is.

"Of course! I'll force it on President if I have to!" Erika said in her usual hyperactive manner. She was willing to beat someone up to save the Fashion club!

"Well, if you say so. Then I guess we could try." Tsubomi said nervously quite unsure how this might turn out, but…She gets to see the Student Council President! Tsubomi could blush and sigh dreamingly at the thought.

Erika however just snickered at this. Oh, she couldn't wait when Tsubomi finds out the truth about the Council President. Jokes aside they'd need to save the club first. Then all of sudden the sound of two males voices could be heard telling them to move out the way.

"Oi! Look out!" both male voices called out.

"Huh?" both Tsubomi and Erika said as they looked at two young men with bikes coming toward their way, as they told them to move out the way. Then they panicked.

"AHHHH!" all four shouted together.

And then…

*CRASH!*

* * *

**Now…**

*CRASH!*

"OW!"

"That hurt."

"Tsubomi?"

"Al?"

"Yes?" both Al and Tsubomi asked.

"You okay?" both Leo and Erika said at the same time.

"Mmm. Hmm." Al and Tsubomi said.

The four of them were clearly trying to recover from their little accident. They were trying to regroup while helping each other up. Al and Leo were dusting themselves off, as Tsubomi and Erika were doing the same. Al and Leo turned to face the two girls, they literally almost hurt. But, when they got a good look at them; Al and Leo froze as they already knew who these two girls were!

They were both Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika! From Heartcatch Precure! What the hell was going on!? Never mind that! Al and Leo needed to pretend they didn't know them, and act like complete total strangers. Once they've calmed down form seeing who they are, the brothers quickly apologized.

"Sorry about crashing into you two, I hope my brother and I didn't hurt anyone." Al said apologizing to Tsubomi and Erika.

"It's alright we're fine. Right, Erika?" Tsubomi asked looking at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Erika said while looking at the brothers. "Just what the heck were two thinking!? Going at full speed in those; in the middle of the streets! There's a street and a bike lane!" Erika said puffing out her cheeks while crossing her arms.

The brothers felt ashamed. It was their idea to go really fast, so they can pass Habashi's assignment and explore this place (which was already solved), but now…This was just embarrassing and maybe a bit shameful. Al and Leo rubbed the back of their heads, while bowing politely to the girls asking for forgiveness. Tsubomi and Erika looked at the duo. They did seem to mean it and besides it was only just an accident.

"It's alright you, guys don't have to be so modest." Erika said with a grin.

"Yes it was just an accident, so let's just let it go." Tsubomi said while she saw some newspapers on the ground, and there was also a package. The scarlet haired girl decided crouched down, picking up the papers. Al noticed this as he quickly crouched on a knee.

"Oh no, no, no it's okay let me get this. Besides we did crash into you two after all, right Leo?" Al said to Tsubomi while picking up some of the newspapers.

Leopold nodded while he joined, his brother to pick up their work. Erika also helped. Sure she may be in a rush to save the Fashion club, but it'd be rude not help someone else out. The brothers tried protesting against, the girls not to pick up the newspapers for them. But Tsubomi and Erika decided to help out. When the newspapers were in the bag, Tsubomi noticed the package on the floor, as she picked up and saw the address written on it. She then felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me. Can I get that back please?" Al asked politely.

"Yes. Here you go." Tsubomi said while handing, Al the package.

"Thank you." Al said.

Erika noticed the bag with the 'H' sign on it. Then she began to ask. "Oh! Are two working for Habashi-san at the newspaper rally place?" Erika asked remembering the owner (Habashi) has had a hard time trying to find some workers. Looks like these are his new employees.

"Well, it's a yes and no kind of matter at this point." Leo said because Habashi won't hire them yet until, they complete this task.

"Huh?"

"My brother and I need to get these newspapers delivered by sundown. So…until then we won't be hired. Oh and I'm Leopold Kipp, but people call me Leo for short." Leo said while introducing himself.

"And I'm Alick Kipp and I go by Al for short." Al introduced himself.

The brothers felt weird introducing themselves to girls who were on a TV show. This was just bizarre! They clearly couldn't be in a dream since everything seems real. Also, since Al and Leo has shared a room they've NEVER once dreamt of the same thing in their whole lives! It wasn't odd since they're separate people.

"Oh! I'm Kurumi Erika nice to meet ya!" Erika said with a grin.

"And I'm Hanasaki Tsubomi nice to meet you two." Tsubomi said politely.

Al nodded his head as he looked at his watch. He and Leo were almost running out of time! "Oh crap! Hey, Leo we're running out of time!" Al said while hopping back on the bike. Leo did the same. Al tunred back to Tsubomi and Erika. "Sorry to run off like this, but I hope everything's good between us and again sorry about earlier. See ya later!" Al said while quickly riding his bike towards his destinations.

"Yeah see ya later!" Leo said following his brother.

Now Tsubomi and Erika were alone. They watched the brothers paddle away on their bikes. Erika scratched the back of her head, as she chuckled a bit. "Those guys were kind of weird don't you think?" she asked.

"A little. Ano…weren't we doing something?" Tsubomi said as she scratched her head. Erika took a second to think before gasping in realization.

"Oh crap! That's right we were on way to the student council president's house!" Erika yelled as she grabbed Tsubomi's arm and started running towards their destination.

* * *

Erika and Tsubomi made it to Itsuki's house as they were now talking to a butler. The butler told them Itsuki was busy training in the dojo, so they'd have to wait. But Erika claimed that they would wait, until the student council president would come out. The butler let Erika have her way, so he let them inside the dojo. Tsubomi and Erika sat next to a bunch of guys wearing karate Gi. Both girls were watching the Student Council President sparing with another student in the dojo. The butler told Tsubomi and Erika when Itsuki is done with training, he'll call 'him' over. Erika thanked him as he walked away. Erika then complained about how it was hard to sit a Japanese seating position.

When Itsuki's sparring partner was about to strike at Tsubomi gasped in fear. She was worried Itsuki might get hurt. Erika just looked at Tsubomi saying 'why are so worked up about this?' Meanwhile Itsuki caught 'his' opponent's arm and threw him on the ground. Tsubomi watched in amazement while placing, her hands on her chest.

"He's amazing! Too amazing!" said Tsubomi while placing both hands on her face attempting to hide a blush. Erika waved a hand on Tsubomi's face trying to get her attention.

"Oi!"

Tsubomi noticed Erika was trying catch her attention. She placed both her hands down as she looked at her. "What is it?" she asked.

Erika then had a knowing smirk on her face, but fortunately Tsubomi didn't understand what it meant. "If you do want to get a big shock, then you should aim for someone other than the Student Council President." Erika said with a knowingly tone. She was just trying to give Tsubomi the heads up about the Student Council President.

Tsubmi blinked as she realized (misunderstood) what Erika was trying to say. "W-what are you saying, all of a sudden?!" the scarlet haired girl cried out while waving her hands in the air. The older men in the room looked at the girls with small smile, knowing what Erika was trying to tell Tsubomi. Tsubomi quickly apologized as she kept quiet. Erika once again was trying to telling Tsubomi, the Student Council President's secret, but Tsubomi cut her off.

She claimed if Erika was trying to stop her, the 'love' she has is burning in passion.

"I don't think so…" the dark blue eyed girl said as she gave up trying to reason with Tsubomi.

Itsuki had finished 'his' training as the butler from before told him, that both Tsubomi and Erika are waiting to see him. Itsuki noticed the girls as she smiled at them, while walking toward them. Tsubomi panicked about him coming their way, and then asked what she should do. When Itsuki came up to them he then spoke.

"Kurumi-san, you had something to tell me?" Itsuki asked.

Erika replied that she does have something to tell her. She then tried standing up but…Her feet were wobbly due from hear seating position. She then fell on the floor. Erika said that her legs had fallen asleep. Tsubomi got worried and asked her if she was okay. Erika said she was okay and then she looked up at Itsuki trying to get his attention. Itsuki crouched down saying they should talk outside instead.

Now outside of the dojo Erika's legs had woken up again. Then she began to get down to business.

"Student Council President! Don't disband the Fashion Club! We have the member list right here!" Erika said proclaiming as she pointed at the list Tsubomi was holding, while trying to hide her face due to a blush.

"We've already had our board meeting already…" said Itsuki trying to determine if 'he' should allow this.

"Just purpose an amendment, then! We're only a little bit late!" Erika said still standing her ground for the club's sake. Itsuki looked at Tsubomi smiling at her. Tsubomi got nervous as she heavily blushed. "Tsubomi, what are you doing? Ask him properly, too!" said Erika.

"Please! Don't disband the fashion club!" the duo said pleading for the fashion club not to be disband.

Itsuki smiled at this. "I got out of my training early today. Alright. I'll tell the others in the board, and reserve the decision." Itsuki said as Tsubomi and Erika thanked him as they shouted 'Yes!' Then they jumped up and down. Then one of the students from the dojo was carrying a tray of teas in his hand, as he called Itsuki, Itsuki-ojousama.

"Would you two like some?" Itsuki offered.

Erika raise a hand up saying she would. Tsubomi however…was in shock when she heard the words 'ojou-sama.' Tsubomi repeated the word again as she looked at Erika, who told her the Student Council President is actually a girl. She even told her the entire school knows about it. Then she claimed that Tsubomi was dozing off too much, that she's never heard about it. Itsuki remembered Tsubomi just transferred to the school. Then Itsuki said she has a personal act as a boy, but she's actually a girl.

"I see. I see!" Tsubomi cired with anime tears coming out of her eyes.

Meanwhile Al and Leo were finally back at Habashi's paper delivery work shop again, as they made it just in time. Their bags were empty and they were able to deliver the late afternoon newspapers and five packages. The brothers sighed as they saw Habashi coming towards them.

"Ah. I see you boys completed the task." the man said proudly. He didn't have a doubt these boys will fail. Hell even they didn't make it on time, he still would've hired them anyways. But there was no way he'd tell them that. He wasn't trying to be cruel or anything, he only wanted to test out their loyalty and dedication to taking the job.

Al and Leo nodded as they went to put the bikes and bags away. Habashi went to pack up his stuff as he put his coat on. "Alright then boys, I'll be heading my way now. Umm…feel free to make yourselves at home, there's some food in the fridge. Your first day of work starts tomorrow, so until then goodnight boys." Habashi said as he left the boys alone.

Al and Leo yawned as they locked up the shop. Then they headed upstairs back into their new room. The brothers unpacked their stuff as they changed into their sleeping clothes. Al wore a pair of black sweatpants with a red shirt. Leo wore a gray sweats and yellow shirt. Leo opened up the window for when Fang and the Giji memories return. Speaking of the Fang and the memory gadgets, the brothers heard their respective noises as they looked out the window to see them hopping on roof across them. The brothers noticed the DenDen memory was having a hard time trying to get up on the rooftops. Fortunately both Bat and Stag were able to carry, the slug-like gadget memory and help him fly up to Al and Leo's room. Soon after the other memory gadgets came inside. Al told Leo to quickly close the window. The memories were looking around their new home. Deciding to leave the memories get a little (literally) tour of their new living home, the brothers to sit on their respective beds to discuss today's events.

"Alright, Leo let's gather up our mental notes and see what we've learned today." Al said in a sarcasm. This has really been a weird day for him and Leo.

"Al, I think we already know what's going on and though…I can't believe it either, but it's safe to say that we're in another world. More specifically in a TV show." Leo said as he turned on the TV seeing if there's anything good on.

"Yeah, the HeartCatch Precure show to be more like it."

"You got it."

"Well, okay let's see what's happened so far. We were…"

"Going to a Kamen Rider and anime convention." Leo said finishing his brother's starting words.

"Right, we explored the place and bought these Cyclone and Joker Xtreme memories." said Al while Leo added in his two cents.

"Then out of nowhere, green digital data-like energy came from underneath our feet, and send our asses here. And the rest we already know." Leo said in a bored tone. He was just too tired to take this seriously. Leo knew their circumstances but he's just deciding to ignore it for the meantime.

"I wonder which episode we're in of HeartCatch Precure show. Al wondered as he laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Fang and the other gadget memories seemed to be making themselves a 'bed' made out of some type of cloth.

"Well, we won't know until tomorrow. Besides to tell you the truth Al, I'm actually looking forward to transforming into Cyclone again." Leo admitted as he took out the Cyclone memory.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." the purple streaked Kipp said as he pulled out the Joker memory.

Oh, well let's just enjoy our first night here." Leo said as he instantly fell asleep.

"_Gosh Leo, you turn on the TV and then fall asleep. Yeesh." _Al thought to himself. He turned off the TV and fell asleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

In the Desert Apostles Professor inside the main HQ were three figures. The first person was a man sitting in a high chair. He wore a black outfit with gray gloves, and he wore a black and blue mask concealing his face. He has long, slight silver spiky hair reaching the mid-back of his shoulders. This was Professor Sabaku the leader of Desert Apostles.

Next to him was a teenage girl about seventeen years old. She has pale skin with short dark green hair. She also had a blood red rose clip on her hair. Oddly enough her left eye was open while the right one was closed. Her left eye is golden/yellow. She wore a pitch black dress with some red in it along, with matching boots. She wore a white glove on her right hand, while she had a long black arm length glove on the left. This is the Dark Precure.

Professor was speaking with a man kneeling before him. He looked to be in his early twenties or so. The man wore blue/black dress shirt with white and blue coat over it. He wore blue pants with black boots and wore a golden belt with sapphire gems on it. The looked fairly handsome if one were to complement on his looks. He has blue eyes and long wavy blue waist-length hair. This is Cobraja.

"You want to defeat the Precure?" Sabaku asked looking at the blue haired man.

"Last time was just a greeting. This time I'll defeat them for sure" Cobraja said confidently. He seemed sure of himself.

"I see." the masked man said.

"Well then." soon Cobraja fazed out of the room leaving him and the Dark cure alone.

* * *

**The next day…**

Both Al and Leo had gotten up early to get ready for their first jobs as paper delivery boys. Al and Leo were able to find some breakfast ingredients like eggs, bacon, and bread for toast. Al and Leo got to cooking and prepared their breakfasts. After the brothers ate and got dressed, Al and Leo got started on a few stuff around the shop. They cleaned up the place a bit and already did some early chores. They just needed to wait for Habashi to arrive in the shop.

Ten to fifteen minutes later Habashi finally came into the shop, as he noticed the door to his office was open. Habashi questioned himself thinking, he may have left it opened yesterday. But…he remembers locking it up. The man went to check it out as he poked, his head inside the door. He saw two silhouette figures in the office as he took out a bat. Then the man instantly ran inside, as he came in screaming.

"Raaaggghhhh!" Habashi yelled as two figures ran in the corner shouting out his name.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Habashi-san matte! It's just us, remember?!" both Al and Leo yelled out at the same time.

Habashi soon stopped what, he was doing when he noticed two familiar teenage kids. "Ano? Who are you guys…again?" Habashi asked as he scratched the back of his head. Al and Leo looked at the man in a WTF look.

"We work here remember. We're the brothers you hired yesterday." Al said as Habashi got a closer look at the boys. The man then remembered Al and Leo.

"Oh! Al. Leo. That's right, I hired you guys didn't I?" Habashi said now feeling embarrassed. Since, he hasn't had anyone working for him in a long time.

Al and Leo nodded.

"Oh, well, uhh sorry about that boys. Alright then let's get to work." Habashi said embarrassingly. Oh, boy this was not a good way to start out the day and greet his new employees.

Al and Leo sweat dropped. _'What the heck just happened?' _the brothers thought to themselves.

* * *

"Eh!? She's taking the day off!?" Erika cried out. Since, Erika lived next door to Tsubomi; they'd always walk to school together and talk about their events in the Fashion club and other stuff. Right now Tsubomi's fairy partner Chypre was in front of the girl's house waiting for Erika and her partner Coffret.

"She got a fever from the shock upon learning that the President was a girl-Desu." Chypre said as she explained Tsubomi's condition.

"Oh wow. I was depressed the same reason last year." Erika said. She did in fact did have a crush on the Student Council President when she thought; she was a guy. But for Tsubomi to catch a fever after learning Itsuki was actually a guy. Well, that was a rare thing to hear. Of course other girls were depressed to hear when the president was a girl, but they got over it…eventually. Erika remembers yesterday event after she and Tsubomi, left the president's house. She had been complaining about how Itsuki was actually a girl. She even complained about her first love ended in three minutes. Erika tried cheering her up saying; how great they saved the Fashion Club. But, Tsubomi complained to Erika saying she's supposed to comforting her about a time like that.

Now that Erika thinks of it; Tsubomi did say she wasn't going to recover from the shocking news. Of course Erika knew that was just a figure of speech from a somewhat broken heart. Oh, well Erika will have to leave her be. "Tell Tsubomi to get well soon." Erika said.

"Hai!-Desu." the female fairy said.

* * *

**Myoudou Academy…**

Itsuki had gotten out of her limo as she was walking towards the school. When she got in front of the school entrance, she didn't notice there were three girls waiting for her to appear (since they think she's a guy). The trio girls made their move as they called out Itsuki's surname.

"Myoudouin-sempai!" one of the girls called out to her. Itsuki had turned around to see three girls holding a roses, a pink bunny, and a little blue present. "Please except our feelings!" they all simultaneously said.

Itsuki smiled a little before turning it into a kind one. She then went up to the girls. "Arigato." she said kindly. The girls then screamed in excitement as they hand her the presents.

"Excuse us!" they shouted in union before running off to their class. They even shouted 'We did it' over and over.

Itsuki had a small slight smile, as she looked at the gifts she received. She was actually thinking about the conversation with her brother yesterday. They were talking about when Kurumi and Hanasaki came over to her house. He thought they might've been some female friends she made. He was actually quite surprised she had female guests over at their house. Itsuki's brother was quite surprised. Itsuki replied that they weren't really friends. Then her brother told her that she wants her to make more female frineds. Since her brother was ill due to a condition he has, Itsuki had to take his place and succeed in taking in their dojos name and title. However Itsuki is willing to take care and protect her older brother.

Meanwhile Cobraja was watching the Academy from a rooftop. He was actually watching Itsuki. And of course due to Itsuki's looks he thought she was a guy. "There's a guy more fabulous than me…? Unforgivable." the blue haired man said while taking out a pair of binoculars. Cobraja was inside Itsuki's heart flower within her body. It was a beautiful big pink flower. "His Heart Flower, the peony, is beautiful, too. Oh?" Cobraja said in curiosity as he saw a green leaf falling apart. "I thought his heart was perfect, but there's a fault." the blue haired man said amusingly as he chuckled.

Itsuki was running behind the statue of the school, as she didn't want anyone seeing her admiring her gifts. Especially the pink bunny. Itsuki blushed as she held the bunny in her hands. "S-so cute!" she said as she rubbed her face against the bunny.

"You're like a girl." said a male voice coming from behind her. Itsuki heard as she turned to face Cobraja.

"W-Who are you!?" Itsuki demanded.

"A pretty boy like you fawning over a doll is not pretty at all!" Cobraja said as he threw a blue card with his portrait on it. The card wasn't intended to hit her, but the bunny's right ear.

"The rabbit's ear!" Itsuki said seeing something so cute being ripped apart. She then dropped the bunny as she ran towards the blue haired man as she tried to hit him with a spinning back kick. Cobraja easily dodged it as he threw a piece of paper at Itsuki who caught it between her fingers. She looked at the paper in question while Cobraja made his move.

"Come out, Heart Flower!" he announced as he made sign with his hands, while Itsuki screamed as she glowed in a blue aura. Then taking her place was a large pink diamond with a matching pearl underneath it. Of course the flower contained, Itsuki's Flower Heart inside it.

Erika showed up when the event happened. "The Student Council President!" Erika cried out as watched Cobraja holding up the crystal claiming he'll turn the peony flower black.

"It's your turn, Desertrian!" the blue haired man called out raising the giant crystal up in the air. Then a black giant statue-like monster appeared behind the man. The statue-like creature has gray arms and legs, with black hands and feet wearing snadals. It was connected to gray square-shaped lower body. The top torso looked like it was wearing a black kimono. The head was black with a gray face and black eyes.

"I can't let him go crazy all over the school!" Erika said as she pulled out white and gold perfume out of her bag. Then she started to glow in a blue aura as she was now in night matching gown. Then a small blue orb came out her chest as the orb went towards Coffret.

"Precure seed, go-Desu!" the little male fairy announced as the blue orb turned into a seed.

Erika caught it in her hand as she began the transformation sequence. "Precure, open my heart!" she then sprayed herself and then everywhere else. Then her body became donned in in a white dress with blue trimmings. She had blue flowers on her hips, ankles, and wrist. She wore white high legged stockings with blue high heels on her feet. She also had a blue flower pedal-like skirt. She also wore blue wrist bands with a white blouse. Then the perfume she had earlier, turned into a pink pouch attached on the front of her skirt. She also wore a blue chocker. On her chest was a green heart-shaped gem blue ribbon. Her hair and eyes turned into a lighter shade of blue. Erika's hair grew longer reaching her waist, as it split from the back. On the top of her head was a blue heart-shaped gem with attached to a ribbon with three silver ornaments.

"The flower that flutters by the ocean winds, Cure Marine!" Marine said as she stuck her pose.

The students were running away from the Bronze statue Desertian. "Bronze staue!" the creature announced looking angry. The Desertian eyes began to glow green as it shot some students turning them into stone. The Desertain was about target some other students but…

"Oh no, you don't!" shouted a male voice as two blurs knocked the Desertain onto the ground.

"N-nani!?" Cobaraja said not knowing what had happened. "Who did that?! Is it you, Precure!" the blue haired man shouted.

"Sorry buddy wrong answer!" said another male voice.

"Try looking over here!" the first male voice said from before.

* * *

**Flashback to earlier….**

_Al and Leo were riding their bikes as they were given, their first job by Habashi. Al and Leo had left Fang and the other gadget memories back in the upstairs room. The Kipp brothers had gone from house to house delivering newspapers, as they were heading towards a certain middle school they knew._

_Al and Leo were riding towards the Myoudou Academy until they suddenly heard screams coming from the school. They even saw some people leaving the building. Al and Leo looked at each other before they ran into school grounds. The brothers were seeing the cause of the problem. It was Cobraja and a Desertain. Al and Leo knew the Desertain was a spouse of Myoudouin Itsuki's Heart Flower. Now they knew which episode they're in._

"_Okay, now we know we're in episode 7 of the series." Leo said as they continued watching the creature rampaging the school._

"_So that means All Stars DX 2 had already past." Al said as they now know the plot of the series. "Oh, well then let's introduce ourselves to these guys." Al said as he brought out the Lost Driver and attached it on his waist. Leo did the same with his own lost driver. The brothers took brought out their respective memories. "Ready for a little action? Aibou." Al said smirking at his brother._

"_I thought you'd never ask." smirked Leo. Both brothers pushed the button on their Gaia memories._

"_**CYCLONE!"**_

"_**JOKER!"**_

"_Henshin!" the brothers said._

"_**CYCLONE!"**_

"_**JOKER!"**_

_Then Al and Leo had once again become Kamen Riders Cyclone and Joker._

"_Alright then, Abiou let's head out." Joker said as he jumped into the scene._

"_Yeah!" Cyclone said as he followed brother._

* * *

**Now…**

"Try looking over here!"

Cobraja heard the direction of the voice as he turned to see two armored people leaning back towards the wall. He noticed they looked exactly the same, but safe for the different colors in their armor. He noticed one was wearing clad black body-suited armor with purple highlights on the wrist, chest, and ankles. The other one was green with yellow/gold highlights. Their helmets had the same design with the same round red eyes and 'W' shape antenna.

"Who are hell are you two supposed be!?" Cobraja asked as he heard a chuckle coming from the black armored warrior.

"I am the trump card, that'll smash all who oppose me! Beware my physical status and my strength! Kamen Rider…Joker." the black armored warrior known as Joker announced, as he flicked his wrist. Now it was the green one's turn.

"I am the wind, who shall blow all those who oppose me! Beware my speed status and the strengths of my wind! Kamen Rider…Cyclone." the green armored warrior now known as Cyclone announced.

Joker and Cyclone were now back to back as they raised up a finger pointing at the blue haired man. "Saa, omae no tsumi a kazoero!" they both announced in union.

"Kamen…Rider? Joker? Cyclone?" the tall blue haired man said in confusion as he looked at the armored warriors.

"Yeah, that's right! We're here to kick your sorry ass!" Joker said as Cyclone nodded.

Cobraja growled. He didn't want to waste his time with these two pests. Even if they are new. "Desertain! Deal with these two insects!" the villain commanded as the Desetain did he commanded.

The Desertian charged at the riders. Joker and Cyclone both looked at each other as they nodded knowing what to do. When the Desertian came closer to the riders they both flipped over the monster as they landed on their feet. Cyclone got the first dibs of kicking the monster behind the back, as Joker slid under the monsters feet, sweeping a leg causing it to fall backwards. Cyclone ran back to his partner's side as they saw the Desertian gstand on its feet once again. Then the sound of a girl screaming could be heard from one of the students, who was around the area of the battle. The duo Kamen Riders widen their eyes as they saw the Desertian target after the young girl. Thinking quickly Joker and Cyclone took out their memories as they both took out a blue USB with a 'T' engraved on it. Both riders pressed the button on the USB.

"**TIGGER!"**

Both Tigger memories announced as they slid each one in their slots.

"**TIGGER!"**

Joker and Cyclone's armor changed their colors to blue with a gun on their left breast plate. Both twin riders pulled out their magnum as they started firing blue bullet energies at the Desertian. The monster screamed from pain as smoke was coming from its back.

"N-Nani!? They changed their form?" Cobraja said in surprise. He even rubbed, his eyes due to seeing two of the Kamen Riders now looking exactly the same now! Hell, he couldn't tell which is which nor who is who now?! Damn it! He can't order Desertian to attack the 'blue' one since they're both blue! "Argh! Desertain destroy them both!" Cobraja ordered as the Desertian did as she was told.

The Desertrian was about fire a green beam of energy from its eyes, as Cyclone and Joker were about to fire back at it but…

"Ahhhh!" screamed a female voice. Cyclone and Joker turned to see a Myoudou school girl who was running away from the battlefield. The Desertian decided to ignore the riders as it quickly caught, the girl by its hands. The Desertian was admiring the girl's uniform. Then it spoke.

"_This female uniform is too cute! I want to wear one too!" _the Desertain said with a blush. Cobraja looked at the Desertian curiously.

"Eh? What are you saying?" the villain asked while placing a hand on his check.

"I'm…A girl!" the Desertian said revealing her true gender.

Cobraja stayed quiet for a second before… "EH!?" the villain screamed in surprising learning the person, he turned into a Desrtian was actually a girl. He did NOT see this coming.

"Someone, save me!" the girl shouted as the Desertian was about to turn her into stone, with her laser eye beams. Both double Tiggers were about to pull out the Luna memory, but someone was one their way to save the hostage.

"Stop that!" shouted a female coming from the sky, as she descended down kicking the Desertian from the back. The savior turned out to be Cure Marine. She grabbed the girl from, the Desertian's grip as she jumped across from both monster and Cobraja. Marine told the girl to get away before the civilian thanked her and ran away. Marine looked at the villain with a frown.

"You're here, huh? Desertian, defeat the Precure!" the villain ordered as the Desertian was getting ready to take on, but…

"She's too cute!" the creature said with a blush. Marine and Cobraja fell backwards anime style, as both the double Tigger riders sweat dropped at this. Sure this may've been a TV show but…they could feel the awkwardness in the air. It was just like finding out someone had just gotten a sex change or gay. Even a transsexual.

"You idiot! Now's not the time to compliment her! Hurry up and defeat her!" Cobraja commanded while striking out some poses with his arms. The Desertian got serious again as she was about to shoot her eye beams at Marine. But…

"Forgot about us?!" J-Tigger said as he and C-Tigger ran towards the Desertian as they swapped memories.

"**JOKER!"**

"**CYCLONE!"**

Then they inserted the memories into their Lost Drivers!

"**JOKER!"**

"**CYCLONE!"**

As purple and green energy particles surrounded the riders; turning them back into Cyclone and Joker. Both riders kicked the Desrtian into the school courtyard as they began to duke it out. Both riders had tried attacking the Desertian from the sides, but the creature blocked the riders attack. The Desertian blocked Joker's punch with its forearm, as it kicked Cyclone in the gut.

Marine was watching the fight as she noticed two armored warriors, fighting the Desertian. She noticed they looked exactly the same. Well, save for a few color differences in their armor. "N-nani? Who are these guys?" the Precure questioned. Cobraja heard her question as he spoke up.

"I thought those two were with you and that other Precure." Cobraja said as he looked at both riders. "Apparently, I was wrong. Whatever they'll suffer the same fate as you, Precure!" Cobraja said while Marine ignored him. If these guys were on her side then; that's good enough for her. Marine jumped into the battlefield to save the Student Council President!

"Hiyah!" both riders said as they kcicked, the Desertian from its sides with a roundhouse kick. The Desertian stumbled. The Desertian regained balance as it tried at land a punch at Cyclone, but the green rider's body hand became indulged in a green wind aura. Then Cyclone's body became indulged in the same green windy aura, as he shot out a green tornado. The tornado managed to hit the monster, but the Desrtian man pushed it back. It targeted at Cyclone but thanks to the riders speed in Cyclone, he quickly regrouped with his brother. As they were about to attack again, Marine came into the picture as she began punching the Desertian away from the riders.

Marine got in front of the riders as she looked at them with a blank expression on her face. Joker and Cyclone were doing the same. Then they looked at the Desertian as Marine began to speak.

"Student Council President, I'll help turn you back to normal!" Marine declared as she began to jump towards the Desertian, while delivering punches at the Desertian. The statue-like monster blocked her attacks with its forearms. Marine ascended up in the air as she announced her attack. "Marine Dive!" Marine said descending down like a rocket as she attempted to kick the Desrtian. The monster moved out of the way, as Marine backflipped away from her opponent, as she stopped and charged at it again to punch it. The Desrtian blocked her attack with one forearm while using the other palm, her backwards. Marine skidded back from her opponent as she was about to hit the school building. Fortunately Cyclone caught her, using his wind powers. He gently put her down as Joker joined them.

"Arigatou." Marine said looking at Cyclone as he nodded. The she looked back at the Desertian. "S-She's strong." Marine said.

"Tres bien! You're doing quite well, for a girl." Cobraja said to the Desertian. But that turned out to be a big mistake.

'_Oh, this dumb son of a bitch.' _thought Joker as he witnessed, the Derstian looking at Cobraja with cold green glare in its eyes.

"W-What's with those eyes!? I'm the General of the Desert Messengers, you know!" Cobraja said while striking poses with his arms.

"_I can't say that I love dolls! In order to become an amazing martial artist like Onii-sama, I can't say that I like cute things! I want to drink tea and dress like a normal girl!" _The Desertian said admitting her true feelings as Itsuki. Marine looked at her with a sad expression feeling sorry for her. _"I like cute things!" _the Desertian admitted as she back kicked Cobraja like she did as Itsuki. But this time she send the villain flying in the sky.

Joker and Cyclone whistled as they watched him disappear from sight.

'_He shouldn't have made that sexist comment.'_ thought Cyclone. Joker looked at the statue-like monster as he looked at Cure Blossom in front of them. He also noticed Chypre and Coffret.

"So those are your true feelings, Student Council President." A feminine voice said as the Desrtian turned, her head to see Cure Blossom.

Joker and Cyclone knew Blossom is the transformed alter ego of Tsubomi. She was in the same dress as Marine, but she had pinkish-red highlights. Her eyes and eyes were pink. She had her hair in ponytail as it had curl at the ends. She wore a red ribbon with a white and pick clover attached to it. Marine smiled at Blossom. She was glad to see her. The Blossom went on.

"Using her maiden heart and causing havoc like this by making her into a Desertian…I've had enough!" she said.

"_Those are the magic words." _Joker thought to himself as he and Cyclone decided to watch the finisher up close. Blossom turned to face Marine.

"Marine, let's finish this!" Blossom said to her partner.

"Yeah!" Marine said nodded as they began to do their finishing move.

Blossom and Marine summoned two white and gold staff-like sticks. Marine was holding up one with blue trims while Blossom held up one with pink trims. "Gather, flower power!" Blossom and Marine as they danced around a pink and blue aura. "Blossom Tact!" cried Blossom. "Marine Tact!" cried out Marine. Then a blue and pink light came from their tact's, as they were back to back while swishing their tact's forming a pink and blue light. "Gather, bith flowers' power!" They announced as they began to wrap things up. "Precure Floral Power Fortissimo!" Blossom and Marine shouted as they made a cross shape symbol which entered their body indulging them in a pink and blue aura. Soon they turned into orbs of energy rocketing towards the Desertian. The orbs of energy merged together forming into a heart with Pink on the left side and blue on the right. Then the giant heart hit the monster's chest as the heart mark flashing from between colors. Then Marine and Blossom posed with their tact's, as the giany pink crystal floated over their heads.

"HeartCatch!" they both announced as an explosion occurred behind them. Then they stated to spin the wheels on their tact's. The Desertian was floating up in the air with a large pink/blue spinning flower behind it. The Desertian looked happy like it was being tucked in bed or something. Then it changed back into the statue.

All of the students who had turned into stone changed back to normal.

The crystal floated in Blossom and Marine's hands.

"Yes!" they shouted as they high fived.

Joker and Cyclone watched the scene in amazement, as they left the area without being noticed. They needed to get back to work.

After Tsubomi had put both crytal and pearl back together as Itsuki regained her human form again. Tsubomi was holding her until she woke up.

"This place is…?"

"You're in the student council room." Tsubomi said.

"You fell unconscious in front of the bronze statue of the Principal. We brought you here." Erika said as Itsuki sat down on the couch.

"I see. Thank you." Itsuki said with a hand in her face. _'I felt like I was seeing darkness.'_ Itsuki thought.

"Ano…Studetn Council President. Would you like to join the Fashion Club?" Tsubomi asked while Itsuki looked at her in surprise.

"Why? Why would I want to join the Fashion Club? That's so stupid." she said in denial.

"Tsubomi?" Erika said looking at her.

"This is what I think. I think you are quite tired, juggling student council work and training. If you join the Fashion Club, I think it will let you relax a little bit." Tsubomi offered. Itsuki smiled at her.

"Thank you. I'll think about it. Anyway, where's you school uniform?" Itsuki asked.

"Eh?" Tsubomi said before looking down at herself before screaming at the realization, she still dressed in her pink pajamas.

"This girl is bumbling all the times. Excuse us!" Erika said she picked up Tsubomi (who was frozen in shock) and dragged her out of the student council room.

*Scene change*

Itsuki was behind the broze statue again as she sewed up the pink rabbit's ear. Once she was finished sewing it she regrouped with her friends in the student council. When one of them noticed the doll a boy asked what was with it. Itsuki answered saying she likes the doll. Another boy laughed saying she can act girly to. The brunette answered saying I guess before walking off with her friends to the council room.

Tsubomi, Erika, Chypre, and Coffret were watchin the scene with a smile. Then Chypre started to feel queasy as she stated that another Heart seed was going to come out of her. Then she wagged her tail back and forth as she basically crapped a pink seed. Then Tsubomi put it in the container with the other seeds.

"Peony in flower language means the rebirth of a ruler as well as radiant confidence. It fits the Student Council President nicely!" Tsubomi said.

"I don't mind the flower language, but you're still on pajamas." Erika said looking at Tsubomi.

Tsubomi looked at herself again before, she screamed going home saying she needs to change clothes.

* * *

Al and Leo were picking up the speed on their bikes, since they had to take a little 'detour.'

"C'mon on, Leo! We need to pick up the paste or else no lunch break!" Al said as they were pedaling from house to house delivering newspapers.

"Oh, yeah that's right! Besides were behind on time too!" Leo said keeping up with his brother.

"You don't have to remind me! You know!"

"Whatever!"

"Shut up!"

During their delivery the brothers were arguing about something really stupid.

* * *

**Alright guys just a few announcements. If you're wondering why I gave my OC's the same heat, luna, metal, tigger, and fang memories. Well, I've got no reason for that I just kinda wanted to do something different. Besides hope you guys liked the story and see I'll see yals later.**

**Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Double or Heartcatch Precure. They belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The duo makes an appearance! A sibling thing of envy and jealousy! Ghosts of the earth! **

Al and Leo were riding their bikes delivering papers and packages as usual. The brothers were enjoying their jobs as delivery boys. They can ride around the town freely with no problems what-so-ever and they can always use their free time to mess around doing what they felt like doing. Habashi had let them know in the near future they will be doing some volunteer work, he and his wife do just to earn some extra money and it's completely up to them if they want to do it or not. Al and Leo were wondering what kind of volunteer he does but they'd just have to wait and find out. Back to their jobs as paper and package delivery boys, Habashi is willing to allow them to spend their lunch time outside of their work places and are free to do whatever they wish during their free time. Only when they've finished early morning deliveries. The brothers have made a routine for themselves during their work hours and free time.

They would wake up early in the morning to get dressed, make themselves breakfast, leave the window open for the gadget memories since they can't afford to be seen by Habashi just in case they made any noise, and also clean up the office a little. Habashi would come in and greet them saying his good mornings. They would go into the back ally of the building to pick up four stacks of paper and ten packages. In their morning deliveries they'd take two stacks of papers putting them in their bags, and take five packages with them. That'd always be their early morning delivery to only take half of their job materials. In the afternoons sometime after lunch is over, they'd go back to Habashi to take the other half of the papers and packages. The brothers were still delivering their early morning stuff.

* * *

**Time skip: Lunch hours….**

Erika and Tsubomi were having lunch on the Myoudou Academy rooftop eating their bento lunches. Erika had been feeling jealous and angry at her older sister Momoka. Since this morning she made a comment to her sister saying being a model must be nice. Her sister gets to skip school, be around fans, and gets to wear whatever she wants for her photo shoots. Then her older sister made her own remark towards her saying; if she's jealous why doesn't she become a model herself. Erika had gotten upset by that. Her mother then complained about them going at it again to another argument, but their dad says his daughter are cute when they fight, so he took a picture of them.

Then when Erika had arrived at school and during the beginning of lunch, Tsubomi had shown her a magazine with her sister's pictures on the front cover page and showing her some inside. Since, Erika had been teaching Tsubomi modeling, the scarlet haired girl decided to buy the magazine and some studying. Tsubomi told Erika stuff about her sister being the top and the most charismatic model. Tsubomi asked Erika if she knows her and the dark blue haired girl told her, she'd her sister. Tsubomi was surprised to hear Erika and Momoka are related.

Now Erika was telling Tsubomi about her family's history. Her mom used to be a charismatic model like her sister is now and back in their younger days together, Erika and Momoka wanted to be models like their mom. Momoka was able to become a model because she was scouted in elementary school. Erika was always jealous of her sister but…she also was envious of her as well. Of course she'd never admit that part.

"I see." Tsubomi said while seeing a sad expression on Erika's face.

Tsubomi thought back to the time when Erika's Heart Flower became a Desertrian. She had met both Chypre and Coffret during that time. Erika's heart had become a doll Desertrian and Tsubomi was crying saying that her life was over, since she hasn't transformed into a Precure. Then she remembers Erika's Desertrian saying; she hates her sister for being better looking, stylish, and so full of herself. Then said; she was trying her best too but she can't be as equally beautiful like her sister and claimed being jealous of her.

Once Tsubomi had returned from the flashback, the frowning Erika had picked up Coffret disturbing his own lunch. The male fairy was about to question what she was doing, but never got the chance to say it as his cheeks were now being pinched by the girl.

"We're sisters, but why are we so different?" Erika questioned herself with a sigh.

"Erika, stop that. Desu." Chypre said with her eyes widen watching Coffret's cheeks being pinched by her.

"E-Erika!" Tsubomi called out.

"Hmm?" questione the girl as she looked at Tsubomi with a frown saying _'what do you want?'_ If she were to say it out loud it would sound rude and harsh.

"U-Um? Ah! There's a new crepe shop that opened near the station! Let's hold our Fashion Club meeting there today!" Tsubomi said as she wanting to Erika's mind off her sister.

"Oh! That's a good idea!" Erika happily said with a smile as she released Coffret who fell down from the bench

"Ahhh!" screamed the male fairy.

"Ah, Coffret!" Chypre said in panic as she flew down to save her friend.

"If that's where we're going, let's finsh eating and invite everyone!" Erika said as she began to eat all of her food.

"Hai!" Tsubomi happily said.

* * *

**Eariler during that time with Erika's sister…**

Kurumi Momoka was just getting dropped off at her school by her female manager. Momoka is a seventeen year old girl with long purple light/blue wavy hair and matching eyes. She wore a light brown school uniform consisting a blazer, skirt, a white dress shirt underneath it, high legged stockings, and with a thin red bow. Her manager said it was another great day of their photo shots and told her to keep it up tomorrow. Momoka replied with a 'yes' as the manger drove away leaving her alone. Momka was now looking at her school with a sad distant look on her face. She knew she doesn't have any real friends who accept her for her. Sure they like her but that's because, she's a model and their just fans.

Once Momoka had walked inside her classroom all of her classmates had stopped what they were doing, as they noticed the model enter inside her classroom. She kept a calm look on her face as she began to walk towards, her desk while looking at everyone. Momoka had bumped into another female student and quickly faced her saying her apologies. The other girl said it was okay in nervous was as she ran up towards her friends saying; she bumped into her in excitement.

When lunchtime had arrived Momoka was outside eating her bento. She noticed two female students were waving calling out her, as she looked at them with a smile waving at them. Then both of them ran off saying 'Yes!' and complementing on how cute she is. Momoka just frowned as the sound of footsteps were coming towards her.

"Momoka." said a calm mature feminine voice.

"Yuri." Momoka said as she looked up at Tsukikage Yuri. Yuri is seventeen year old girl who also wore the school uniform. She has long slight dark purplish hair with matching eyes. Yuri kept the bangs of her hair covering her left forehead, and she also wore glasses.

Unknowingly to Momoka Yuri used to be Cure Moonlight! But lost her powers during the last fight she had with the Dark Precure. Besides that Yuri is Momoka's true and only real friend who accepts her for her.

"I have the notes from class this morning." said Yuri as she held up three notebooks.

"Thanks as always." Momoka said to Yuri thanking her.

After Momoka had finished eating her lunch, Yuri was sitting next to her while reading a book. Then Momoka began to conversate with her friend.

"Hey, Yuri." Momka said while looking at her. "I may be a bit selfish for thinking of this…"

"Nani?" Yuri said calmly looking at her friend.

"No, it's nothing." the model said forgetting about her question towards Yuri.

"I see." the former Precure said going back to reading her book.

* * *

**Present Time after school hours…**

Al and Leo had stumbled upon a crepe truck, so they decided to buy their lunches there. The brothers had bought themselves crepes with actual meat inside it as they also bought juice to go with their food. At first the brothers were alone, but that quickly changed when they started to see a flock of high school and middle school kids coming towards the truck as they were ordering drinks and eating crepes. The brothers were surprised that so many school kids were coming into one place. Well…it wasn't a complete surprise since a lot people in their age group, would often flock into one certain hangout place. The brothers were watching everyone having a good time eating, talking, laugh, and telling jokes. They just love the peaceful environment and the nice cool energy everybody is giving off. The brothers sat in one of the picnic benches, as they placed their bags on their bike handles. Now it was the time to kick back and relax.

"Yeah, I agree." said Al.

They both heard familiar voices coming into the scene as they both turned to see Tsubomi and Erika coming into the crepe area, with all of their friends from the Fashion Club. Of course they made themselves scares by not letting them be seen or known. They were just minding their own business while they just watched everything in motion.

Kurumi Momoka was now entering the scene with the distant look on her face, as she heard the sound of her sister's voice.

"Look! This is my design!" said Erika. Momoka looked up to see her sister sitting in a picnic table with all of her friends (Tsubomi, Naomi, Toshiko, and Rumiko).

"Wow, so cute!" admired Tsubomi as she was looking at Erika's new fashion design with their friends.

"That's why you're the daughter of Fairy Drop's owner!" said Toshiko complementing Erika's design.

"Hehehehe." Erika giggled. "Anyway, I want all of you to try some designing yourselves!" Erika said wanting everyone to make their fashionable designs. She was curious to see what her friends were going to make.

"That sounds fun!" Naomi said excitingly eager to try it.

"We can then make small-sized models of our designs, right?" asked Rumiko

"That's my Rumi-chi! That's exactly right!" said the enthusiastic Erika as she and her friends shared a laugh. Then someone from the crowd of people noticed Momoka's presence.

"Ah, it's Kurumi Momoka-chan!" said a school girl as she and her friends ran up to Momoka.

"Please give me your autograph!" shouted another girl.

"Can I take a picture?" asked another girl.

"Hey, it's Momoka-chan!"

"Whoa, really?"

Now a flock of people were coming towards Momoka taking pictures of the model while asking her questions. Al and Leo noticed this as they raised their eyebrows. Seriously she's only a high school. Sure she's famous for being a one of the charismatic models, but she's still an ordinary person like anybody else. The brothers sighed thinking these people must be really stupid for getting excited about one person not like the world is going to hell if she dies or anything. The Kipp brothers still made themselves scares minding their own business.

"Hey, these crepes are really good. Don't ya agree bro?" asked Al.

"Yeah and the juice is really fresh." said Leo.

Erika, Tsubomi, and their friends were looking towards the direction where the crowd was flocking over Momoka. Erika just gave comical expression say; _'Oh, great she's here.' _Her friends were smiling about seeing the real life Kurumi Momka in person!

"Momo-nee." muttered Erika sounding a bit annoyed her sister had shown getting all of the teen's attention.

"Wow, no way!" Tsubomi said excitingly as seeing the Erika's sister.

"Momoka-chan?" Naomi, Toshiko, and Rumiko all said in union seeing the model in person. They were all (except Erika) was admiring the model seeing her nice smile.

"S-o c-u-t-e!" Tsubomi, Naomi, Toshiko, and Rumiko all said simultaneously.

Erika just sighed while rubbing the back if her head. She found this to be annoying. Of course everyone would react this way just by seeing her sister, it's always been like this ever since she became a model. It was nothing more but just old hobby that kept getting boring by the minute. All of them were heaing compliments about how cute and pretty Momoka looks.

"She's so pretty!" said Tsubomi.

"I was so surprised when I learned that she's Erika's older sister." Naomi said.

"Yes, yes her older sister!" Toshiko said.

It was true they couldn't believe Momoka and Erika realted and that they're sisters. It shocking at first but now they adjusted to the fact, she's related to the model having the same parents and living together at the same house. Tsubomi and her friends were looking at one another as they turned their attention towards Erika. Once Erika noticed all her friends were looking at her, she knew this was gonna be bad news…for her actually.

"E-ri-ka!" Tsubomi and her friends said walking up towards Erika as she stepping back from them.

"N-N-Nani?" Erika asked nervously not liking all of her friends being coming so close to her.

Al and Leo were silently chuckling at the sight as they decided to leave the area.

* * *

**Botanical garden…**

Chypre and Coffret were playing together in the garden hiding behind the flowers, as they both giggled while playing their game. After Tsubomi and Erika's lunch they decided to go back to Cure Flower, so they could wait for them to return after their Fashion Club meeting. Hanasaki Kaoruko was watering the plants with a soft smile on her face. Kaoruko is an old woman in her late 60's with light brown/gray long wavy hair and matching eyes. She wore a green shirt with a pink sweater over it, along with a white lab coat over her other clothing. Kaoruko was once known to the fairies as Cure Flower! The legendary Precure, who defeated a great darkness known as Dune! Since her time as a Precure she has fought many evil during her time but now that she's older, the woman can no longer transform. Now it's up to her granddaughter Tsubomi to carry out her will as a Precure and heal the Tree of Hearts along with Erika. The woman was now currently waiting for them to return.

Chyper and Coffret were flying around the garden as they landed on the legendary fairy Coupe-sama! Coupe is a huge fairy with green fur, a white torso, a pink heart in the center, and he also has a small horn on the top of his head. His eyes were also googly as if they were fake or something. The two tiny fairies were resting on the great fairy as they hugged him. Chypre and Coffret were also waiting for Tsubomi and Erika to come back from their Fashion Club meeting.

"Oi, Chypre what should we do now-Desu?" asked Coffret while trying find some way to kill some time before Tsubomi and Erika return.

"I don't know-Desu." Chypre said as they were trying to think of fun game to play.

"Gao!"

"Huh?" both fairies said as they suddenly heard a light growling noise.

"Gao!"

"What was that-Desu?" asked Chypre while she flew around Coupe trying to find the source of that roaring noise.

"I don't know-Desu." Coffret said as he joined Chypre.

Both of them were looking around to see where the source of the growl was coming from. They looking around to what made that until…

"Gao!"

"Chypre! Look-Deus!" Coffret said as he pointed his finger towards robotic creatures. Once Chypre looked at the direction where, Coffret was pointing at she gasped when she also noticed the robotic animals. "Who are they-Desu?" asked Chypre as she and Coffret went closer towards the mechanical creatures. Both fairies went closer towards the creatures taking note that one is white mechanical dinosaur, blue bat, green frog, orange slug, black/yellow spider, and black stage beetle.

Fang and the other memory gadgets noticed, the fairies coming towards them as they were looking at them in curiosity. The Giji memories were going towards them as they soon face to face with each other.

Chypre and Coffret were smiling at the memories as Chypre began to speak. "Are guys fairies-Desu?" asked the female fairy as the memories stayed quite (since they can't talk). Coffret and Chypre were looking at each other in curiosity as Coffret began to speak this time.

"What are your names-Desu? I'm Coffret-Desu." Coffret said introducing himself as the gadget memories stayed quiet.

"I'm Chypre-Desu!" Chypre happily introduced herself to them as both Bat and Stag memories began flying around the two. The fairies began to laugh beginning to play with the memories. Then…

'_Nice to meet you."_ the Frog pod said in Leo's voice. Last night the brothers were taking turns recording their voices with the Frog pad's memory.

Chypre and Coffret smiled at the mechanical frog as they gave the same gesture to him. Both fairies grabbed the memories as they brought them to the giant fairy Coupe-sama.

"This is Coupe-sama Desu!" both fairies said simultaneously as they introduced the memories to the giant fairy. The Giji memories were looking at Coupe curiously wondering if he was even alive. Stag and Bat were flying around the giant fairy while Fang, DenDen, Frog, and Spider were climbing on the giant fairy.

"Coupe-sama is a great fairy-Desu!" Chypre happily said as the spider memory climbed on her head. The female fairy giggled happy to make some new friends. Coffret was smiling for the same as he was playing with both DenDen and Frog pad.

Kaoruko was listening to fairies laughing as she heard strange noises along with them. Curious to know who were with the fairies, Kaoruko slowy walked towards her fairy partner Coupe as she saw both Chypre and Coffret playing along with some strange mechanical creatures. She looked at them in curiosity, since she's never seen them before. Wonder who they belonged to? The elderly woman went back to her sweet kind smile, as she made her way towards them.

"Ara, ara Chypre. Coffret. Who are your new friends?" she kindly asked admiring the gadget memories.

"We don't know-Desu. Coffret and I found these strange creatures wondering in the garden-Desu." Chypre said as both Stag and Bat flew around Kaoruko.

The elderly woman giggled as she placed her hands on both Bat and Stag. She could feel they were completely harmless and didn't want any trouble. "I wonder if they belong to someone?" she asked while both Chypre and Coffret heard her question. They looked at each other first before turning their attention towards the memory gadgets.

"Flower? Why do you say that-Desu?" asked Coffret while Chypre was wondering the same thing.

"Chypre, Coffret haven't both of you noticed these mechanical creatures aren't fairies?" Kaoruko asked the two fairies while both of them were looking at the memory gadgets. They noticed they aren't exactly flesh and blood.

"Now that you mention it…"

"We have noticed they aren't fairies-Desu." Coffret said finishing Chypre sentence. They stayed quite for a while until they heard familiar voices enter the building.

"Obba-chan Erika and I are here!" called out Tsubomi as she and Erika entered the garden. Erika had a frown on her face. She was kind of ticked off that Tsubomi and their friends from the Fashion Club were able to convince (more like force) her to invite them to Momoka's next photo shoot.

"Yeah we're here." Erika said in annoyance.

"Oh, come on Erika, I really want to Momoka-san's photo shoot tomorrow." Tsubomi said as Erika glared at her.

Tsubomi sweat dropped and backed away a little. She made Erika mad on this one. Fortunately her grandmother called out her.

"Tsubomi. Erika. Welcome back." the elderly woman kindly greeted as they looked at her. The girls walked over to her, as they noticed Chypre and Coffret with her and….

"Hmm? What are those things?" Tsubomi asked as Erika and herself noticed the memory gadgets playing with Chypre and Coffret.

"Hmm? Oh wow! Robots!" Erika said as she looked at the Giji memories. Erika picked the Fang memory. The white mechanical dinosaur looked at both Tsubomi and Erika in curiosity as he made his roaring noise.

"Gao!" roared Fang.

Tsubomi and Erika blushed as they both screamed.

"KAAWAAII~!" both girls yelled out as they began to introduce themselves to the memories.

"Hello there, I'm Tsubomi nice to meet you." the scarlet haired girl said sweetly.

"I'm Erika! Nice to meet you." Erika introduced herself as the memories were looking at them in curiosity.

Chypre and Coffret had rejoined with both girls while the Bat and Stag memories were flying with them. Tsubomi asked who were memories are but Chypre replied saying they can't talk, and they're trying to determine who they belong to. Erika was busy playing with their new friends as she was examining them. She was wondering where these guys had come from? Or better yet who made them? Tsubomi and herself, could defiantly tell they weren't fairies since they're mechanical, but who do they belong to? Fang made his little roaring noise catching everybody's attention.

"Gao!" growled Fang as the other memories got off Coupe and joined they're companion. Then they just started to leave the garden in a hurry.

"Oi, chotto! Desu!" Coffret said as he was about fly towards the gadgets, but Erika caught him in her arms. Tsubomi did the same with Chypre.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about finding their owner." Tsubomi said while Chypre and Coffret were yelling out to them saying they're free to come back to the garden any time they like.

"I've gotta say, I wonder who created those things." questioned Erika while watching the memory gadgets off. Then Kaoruko walked up to them while placing a hand on Tsubomi's shoulder.

"Huh?" questioned Tsubomi while looking at her grandmother who smiled at her.

"I don't know what those things are but…I get the feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of them soon." Kaoruko said with certainty in her voice.

"You really think so?" questioned Erika while placing her hands behind her head.

"It's just a feeling."

"Oh? I see."

Tsubomi couldn't help but feel that way too.

* * *

Meanwhile Al and Leo were riding their bikes back to Habashi so they could pick up the other half of the papers and packages. The brothers just had to do this last task and their job will be completed for the day. Al and Leo walked inside the building. Once they've entered inside the building they noticed Habashi was asleep on the desk. The Kipp brothers lightly chuckled as they decided to wake the man up.

"Oi! Habashi-san wake up!" Leo said while poking the man.

"Habashi-san if you're gonna sleep all day, then Leo and I will be doing more work then you are." Al said as this made Habashi awoke from his slumber.

He yawned while looking at the boys. The man remembers doing some paperwork and he was feeling so tired, that he just closed his eyes for spilt second and then…poof he just blacked out. Habashi had noticed his two workers: Al and Leo were looking at him with small smirk on their faces.

"O-OH? Boys glad to see you guys back…*Yawn*…did you two need anything from me or something?" asked Habashi.

"No Hanashi-san we just came by to pick up the other half of our work. And after Leo and I finish the deliveries the job is finished." Al said as he and Leo were filling their bags with more newspapers and packages.

"Oh…I see. Well alright then boys, I hope you don't mind but I'll taking my leave a bit early today." the man said as he was about to pack up his stuff.

"Sure we don't mind. Besides, you could some sleep." Leo said while he and Al were heading out again.

Once the brothers were outside, they took off with their bikes and started to do the last job of the day. The brothers were cruising around their bikes going from neighborhood to neighborhood, and from house to house delivering newspapers. Including the packages. Al and Leo found it weird that there'd be some people here who only order ten packages at a time. Some of them are even the same places they've been before, but some were new places in the town they haven't been before. While during their delivery jobs, Al was actually thinking what purpose they have here in the HeartCatch Precure world. Al was thinking about the one thing both Kamen Rider Double and HeartCatch Precure have in common. The only conclusion he came up with is that both use objects connected to the earth. Since Gaia memories contain all of the Earth's knowledge and information it's still connected to the Earth, despite being a USB flash drive. And the Precure use those umm….? Heart…Seed? Yeah, that's right! They need those Heart Seed things to restore the Tree of Heart, which would be the main thing connecting to the Heart Flowers and possibly the earth itself. The only he knows that the Desert Apostles people just use humans for creating their hearts into monsters. But…Gaia memories are different. Dopants can only be born whenever a person is using the memory and placing it to connector in their bodies.

"Hmm? Hey, Al." Leo called out to his brother.

"Oh? Huh? What?" the purple streaked Kipp asked noticing his brother broke him out of thought.

"You were spacing out there for a sec. So, what's wrong?" Leo could instantly tell that there was something bothering his brother. It really wasn't hard to tell since, they're always together so one brother knows when something is bothering the other.

Al lightly chuckled knowing Leo could see right through him. Just like Al can through him at times. He knew there was no use in denying it. Then started to speak up. "Well, I've been thinking about something." Al began.

"I already knew that. So, what is it?" Leo said a bit rudely not trying to sound like a prick.

"I was wondering what our purpose is. Well, our purpose here in this world I mean." Al said while looking at the road ahead of them.

"Al, you may thinking about this too much. I mean who knows or who cares what our purpose in this world is. Hell, I have no idea why we're here and I'm not even thinking about it. Besides it's more exciting if we don't know, why the two of us are here. So, just relax and let's enjoy our jobs as delivery boys." Leo said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry to be a worried sport about this." apologized Al while giving a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. I mean we're family after all."

"Hehe. Yeah, you got that right."

The brothers both shared a laugh while continuing with their jobs.

* * *

After the Giji memories had left Kaoruko's garden. Erika had claimed that she wanted to discuss about the events with the Braze Statue Desterian the other day. After their school day when Tsubomi had go home and change clothes, because she was in her…pajamas. Erika had told her about the two strange armored warriors who had helped her out with the Desertrian. Tsubomi remembered seeing two armored guys but she wasn't paying attention to them, since they needed to restore Itsuki back to normal during that time. Now they were discussing this with Tsubomi's grandmother.

Right now, the elderly woman was trying to comprehend the story Erika had told her. During her younger years as Cure Flower, she's never once heard of any male Precure since they're all girls. Of coruse she's seen some armored guards during her years, but they weren't powerful enough to par with a Precure or even the Desertrian.

"Hmm. That's quite an amazing thing to hear. But, I must admit it's kind of suspicious to hear of these new incomers." Kaoruko said placing a hand on her chin. This quite intriguing indeed.

"At first I thought they were Precure, but then I realized they weren't girls and they didn't look anything like us for that matter." Erika said while thinking back to the two strange armored guys.

"I noticed that too. But, what I want to know is if….they're on our side?" questioned Tsubomi. She only caught a quick glance at them while she turned to Erika saying; they needed to finish the Desertrian together.

Kaoruko was thinking that too but she decided to wave it off. She smiled at the two girls as she began to speak. "If one of them saved Erika like she said. Then, I wouldn't doubt they're on our side demo…I think both of you should be on your guard just in case. We don't who they are or what their names are for a matter of that." Kaoruko said with a slight frown on her face.

Tsubomi and Erika nodded. They would need to keep their guard up when they meet those guys again but…If they're truly on their side and are defending innocent people, then there shouldn't be any problems between them. Chypre and Coffret were listening to the conversation but didn't say anything. Chypre was sort of indifferent about these new characters. Coffret was feeling the same way too. Tsubomi looked like she was in deep thought until…

"I've got it!" the scarlet haired girl shouted.

Kaoruko and Erika were looking at Tusbomi questionably. "What is it Tsubomi?" Kaoruko asked her granddaughter.

"I'm wondering if those robotic animals belongs to those guys. I mean…possibly there couldn't be someone here in this town who has that kind of technology, right?" Tsubomi. She didn't how right she was.

Chypre and Coffret had come to that same conclusion too. When they were playing with the gadget memories, they seemed to understand the fairies. Judging by the way how they listened to them, played with them, and they were very well mannered. So, yeah they were pretty responsive to them.

"You may be, right-Desu." Chypre said. She didn't want to think the memory gadgets are evil or spies sent to spy on them or anything. Coffret and herself, felt they were just wondering around the garden wanting to have some fun. Kaoruko was feeling that way and so did the girls.

"I don't think we should jump into conclusions yet. For the meantime, I think we must let things run their natural course. In time I believe we'll know who these people are. Referring to their identities, I mean." Kaoruko said as everyone decided to stop talking about the two riders.

Everyone from within the garden was looking outside seeing that it was starting to get late. The sun was getting ready to set and nigh was about come. Everybody decided to go home.

* * *

Al and Leo had made all of their deliveries. So they now have two places left along with two pairs of papers and packages. The brothers couldn't wait to get this job over with so they could go back to their place, and crash into their beds. Today oddly felt kind of slow for them. Maybe it was because of the new locations they had to go to. And wherever they're going…this was one of them.

"You got the clipboard with you, right? You know where our next stop is before going home?" asked Leo wanting to get their last day of the job over with.

"Yeah I got it. But let's stop, I can't read it while riding the bike at the same time." Al said as they decided to stop their bikes. Then Al took out the clipboard going through some papers. "Habashi-san should really get another clipboard, I can't keep track with all of these addresses and routes of the town." said Al while looking through a pile of papers seeing where their last job of the day is at.

"He'll probably buy another one soon. This is our second day of the job after all. We both know he's tight on money from what, he's told us at least." reasoned Leo as he had a board look on his face.

"I know that. But, I'm just saying it'd be easier for our deliveries." said Al while still finding their job kocation. "Ah! Here it goes." the purple streaked Kipp said catching his brother's attention.

"Really? Let me see!" the green streaked Kipp said looking at the clipboard from his brother's shoulder.

"Hmm. Okay it says here our last stops are Flower Shop Hanasaki and Fairy Drop?" questioned Al as Leo jaw dropped.

"Okay so we're to the girl's houses. Should be pretty interesting to see." Leo said.

"I agree. Well let's get going it's starting to get dark soon."

"Lead the bro"

*Scene change*

The brothers could already see the sky was close to going dark. The sun was almost gone but they could still see the orange/red sunset light, so it was still there. Al and Leo looked up at the sky to see the moon was already set but the light was not yet emitting from it yet. They honestly don't remember the last time they've been out of one place for a whole entire day. Al and Leo had finally made it to their location. Man, they would've never thought, Tsubomi and Erika's places were so far away from the paper and package delivery office.

"Alright looks like we're here." said Leo.

"Yeah." Al said while yawning.

"Heheh. Seems like the work is getting to ya." said Leo.

"Not like I'm the only one you know. It's starting to catch up to you too." Al said while looked Leo who yawning.

"Can't argue with you there. Oh, well. You've got papers for our customers to sign." asked Leo.

"I've got it." said Al while taking out the clipboard again. He took out a piece of paper, containing the records and information of their last deliveries. "Here you go." Al said giving Leopold the paper from the clipboard.

"Thanks."

With that said Leo went to Fairy Drop to make his delivery, while Alick went next door to the Flower Shop Hanasaki to make his delivery.

* * *

**Fairy Drop…**

Inside Erika's house in the kitchen. Erika was having dinner with her family. She was looking upset because tomorrow is her sister's photo shoot, and she promised to bring Tsubomi and their friends from the Fashion club to see the photo shoot up close. She was just feeling the jealousy for her sister boiling up insider her right now. Erika had let out a heavy sigh. Obviously she wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. Right now she only wanted to enjoy dinner with her family. She hasn't talked this with Momoka yet, so she was gonna wait until their alone after dinner was over. She was looking all over the kitchen watching, her mother; Kurumi Sakura eating her dinner.

Erika's mother is a woman who appears to be in her late twenties to early thirties. She has long light blue wavy hair with matching eyes. Plus she wears pink lipstick.

Then Erika glanced over towards her father. Kurumi Ryuunosuke is a man who appears to be in his early thirties. He has a tan composure, dark blue wavy hair and eyes (which are kept closed), and wears a pair of glasses with red trims.

Then Erika back at her dinner as she continued to eat her food.

*Scene change*

Leo knew the fashion shop was obviously closed so he had to look around, the building's front entrance to find some kind of doorbell or something. Obviously he couldn't just walk inside the building looking for the owner or vice versa which would lead him to leave both newspaper and package.

'_Where the heck is th….Never mind.' _Leo was wondering where the doorbell was until he finally found it. Without any hesitation the green streaked Kipp rang the doorbell hopping someone would hear it and come down to get their stuff.

(Inside Erika's house)

*DING DONG!*

"Huh?" the Kurumi family questioned as they heard their doorbell ring. Who could that be during this time? Sakura smiled as she told her family, she was expecting a package to come today. It's just some materials she needed for the fashion shop. Ryuunosuke smiled at his wife's answer. It was probably Habashi coming to deliver the usual newspapers and packages. The dark blue haired man went downstairs to greet his friend with the rest of his family following.

Once they've reached the front entrance, they looked out the front entrance door/glass to see a fifteen year old boy instead of Habashi. They could see he hazel eyes, slight messy black/brown hair with a green streak, and they noticed he was carrying a newspaper bag with the 'H' on it. The Kurumi family was questing who this boy is but Erika decided to go up to confront him. She remembers seeing him the other day and that his name is Leo. Her family followed behind her. Erika opened the door as she smiled at the green streaked Kipp.

"Hiyas!" Erika said with her usual energetic tone.

"Oh? It's you!" Leo said trying to sound surprised while smiling at her.

"Yup! I see you got the job, huh?" asked Erika.

"Yup. My brother and I completed our test so we've got the job." the green streaked Kipp said while rubbing the back of his neck. Then he noticed Erika's family were joining her.

"Why hello there? Who might you be?" asked Ryuunosuke while looking at the boy with a smile boy.

"Oh. Hello there, I'm Leopold Kipp but I go by Leo for short. I'm here to deliver this package and newspaper." Leo said doing his job.

"Well nice to meet you Leo. I'm Kurumi Sakura and this is my husband Ryuunosuke, my daughter Momoka. And I assume you already know my daughter Erika." Sakura introduced herself while Momoka waved at the boy.

Leo nervously laughed as he greeted the rest of Erika's family. "Nice to meet all of you." said Leo. Then Ryuunosuke began to speak.

"Ah, I see Habashi was able to hire someone for the job." the man said amusingly. That explained why he was carrying the bag with the 'H'. Ryuunosuke looked down at Leo smiling at him. "So, Leo how do you know my daughter, Erika? Oh! And how's Habashi doing these days?" asked the closed eyed man.

Leo sweat dropped when he asked him the first question. Well this is to be expected after all. Every father treasures their daughters, so it wouldn't be any different for him. Leo started to explain how he and Al had to complete a task for Habashi, so he could hire them for the job. Then he explained Al and himself trying to rush things, because they were running out of time and then…They crashed into Erika and Tsubomi. Of course they made sure both girls weren't hurt, so they were okay on that part. After Leo had finished explaining his story he could feel his hands sweating a bit. He really hopped this guy wasn't angry at him for crashing into his daughter.

"Hmm? I see. That sounds like Habashi, wanting to test out the people for the people before hiring them." Ryuunosuke said amusingly. He looked at Leo with a smile. "So, you have a brother, eh? Where is he right now?" asked Ryuunosuke.

"My brother should be next door. See?" Leo said while looking next door to see Al along with Tsubomi and her family, as they waved at him and Erika's family. They waved back in response. Leo also answered Ryuunosuke's second question referring to Hanashi. He told him he was doing alright and that he seemed to be a bit tired from doing his own work. Erika's father was glad to hear Habashi was doing okay. He soon signed the paper as Sakura grabbed the newspaper and her package. Then with that Erika's family went upstairs as they bid Leo a goodnight, while Kipp wished them a goodnight as well. Then he faced Erika.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing a lot more here, eh? Leo-san." Erika said grinning at the boy.

Leo lightly chuckled while both hands behind his head. "Yeah, I guess so. Well then, I should get back to Al it looks like he's done with his delivery." Leo said as he bid Erika a goodnight while going over to his brother.

"Goodnight!" Erika yelled while waving goodbye as she witnessed both brothers leave the neighborhood. Erika then looked at Tsubomi for a spilt second with a smile as she stepped inside her house.

* * *

**Flower Shop Hanasaki (Seconds ago during Leo's delivery)…**

Tsubomi and her family were having their own dinner as Tsubomi was smiling the whole time. She just couldn't wait to see Momoka-san's photo shot tomorrow! Luckily her friends from the fashion club and herself have Erika to let them see, the photo shoots up close since, Erika is Momoka's little sister. Oh! She couldn't wait! To see it up close in person! Tsubomi's parents; Hanasaki Mizuki and Youichi were asking her daughter why she was acting so happy. Tsubomi looked at her parents with a smile.

Tsubomi's mother; Mizuki is a woman with brown/red shoulder length hair and matching eyes. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties to early thirties. And Tsubomi's father; Youichi is tall man with short brown hair and eyes.

Tsubomi told them about Momoka and that she's Erika's older sister. So, she and her friends had asked Erika if they could see her photo shoot up close. Tsubomi's parents nodded understanding their daughter's unexplainable excitement.

*Scene change*

Al was outside of Tsubomi's house as he was about to ring the doorbell, but he quickly glanced over at Leo seeing he was having a hard time trying to find the doorbell over at Erika's house. Al sighed at his brother. He could defiantly see the doorbell even across from him.

'_Leo it shouldn't THAT hard to find the freaking doorbell.' _thought the purple streaked Kipp as he rang the doorbell.

(Inside Tsubomi's house)

*DING DONG!*

"Hmm?" questioned the Hanasaki family as they heard the doorbell ring. Who could be outside during this time? Mizuki and Kaoruko gasped as they smiled at each other. They explained to Tsubomi and Youichi, they've ordered some news seeds for the flower shop, so they were expecting a package to come today. Tsubomi smiled happily wanting to see the new seeds. Youichi was also curious to see this delivery. Then all of them got up and walked towards the front entrance of the flower shop.

Once they've walked up the shop's entrance, they saw a fifteen year old boy standing by the entrancing caring a newspaper and package. They took notice of his features. He has hazel eyes, messy black/brown hair with a purple streak, and they noticed the bag with the 'H' on it. Kaoruko smiled seeing that Habashi was able to hire someone to work for him. Tsubomi smiled at the delivery boy remembering him to Al. She remembers him from the time when he and his brother Leo crashed into Erika and herself. So, she decided to go up to him.

"Konichiwa. Al-san." Tsubomi said kindly with a smile. Al was taken back a little by that she still remembered him. Al knew he had to play dumb.

"Oh? Hello nice to see you again." Al greeted with a bow. Al took a quick glance again over at Leo seeing, he's in the same situation as him. He could kinda hear him from this distance. Then he lifted his head back up to face the scarlet haired girl.

"I see you got the job. And, your brother as well I take it?" Tsubomi asked while Al nodded.

"Mnnn. Hmm. My brother and I got hired for the job." Al said while scratching the back of his head. He heard footstpes coming towards them as he noticed Tsubomi's family had joined her.

"Hello there young man. Who might you be?" Kaoruko asked. Al knew this is Tsubomi's grandmother and she used to be Cure Flower in her youth.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Alick Kipp but I go by Al for short. I'm here to deliver this newspaper and package." Al said doing his job.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you, Al. I'm Hanasaki Kaoruko. This is my son Youichi and my daughter-in-law Mizuki." Kaoruko said kindly as Al noticed Tsubomi's parents were waving at him.

Al nervously laughed a little as he started to greet, Tsubomi's family. "Nice to meet you." said Al. Then Kaoruko began to speak.

"I see, Habashi has finally hired someone to help him with the delivery job. So, Al how do you my granddaughter? Oh, and how is Habashi these days?" Kaoruko asked with a smile.

Al quietly sighed as he started to explain his story. Al explained that Leo and himself, were out to do a task for Habashi so he could hire them for the job. They were trying to rush things due to them running out of time, so they attempted to pick up the pace by speeding things up a little. But that turned out to be a mistake. They crashed into Tsubomi and Erika. And of course like gentlemen they were helping them up and made sure they're okay. After Al had explained his story, he caught a glance a Tsubomi's father still looking at him with a neutral expression. Al just a chill up his spine hopping this guy wasn't mad at him for literally knocking his daughter over.

After all dads are protective over their daughters. It wouldn't be any different with him, since he's the man of this family. Al deiced not to think about that anymore. Then he turned his attention towards Kaoruko who was looking at him. "I see. That Habashi hasn't changed his methods for hiring folks." said Kaoruko as she continued. "So a brother, eh? Where is he at now?" she asked.

"He should be next door." Al said as he and Tsubomi's family looked next door to see, his brother along with Erika's family as they waved at them. They also waved back in response. Then Al answered Kaoruko's other question referring to Habashi, the Kipp told her Habashi is doing alright and he's getting a lot of rest due Leo and himself working for him. Kaoruko smiled at the response as Mizuki took both package and newspaper, while Youichi signed the clipboard. Then Tsubomi's family went back inside their house as they thanked him, and wished him a goodnight. Al bid them the same gesture. Then he faced Tsubomi.

"Well then…I guess we'll be seeing each other a bit often then." Tsubomi said smiling at him.

"Y-Yeah, you'll be seeing me soon delivering your papers and my brother." Al said while rubbing the back of his head. He continued. "It looks like Leo is done with his job, so I should probably get going." said Al as he noticed Leo coming at his direction.

"Oh, yes I suppose it's getting late. Well goodnight, Al-san." Tsubomi said as she watched both brothers leave out of sight.

* * *

**Present time…**

Back inside Erika's house, the girl was in her sister's room as she held her black and yellow sketch book with her. Erika told Momoka about her friends and they all wanted to see her next photo shoot tomorrow. Momoka was both surprised and curious that Erika's friends, wanted to observe her next photo shoot tomorrow. Erika told her they really want to see how she models. Her sister seemed curious about this. Erika quickly responded that she didn't want to do it, though. But her friends told (lied) to her it was to study fashion, so Erika couldn't refuse. Momoka seemed to ponder what she was talking about, until she understood that Erika is in charge of the Fashion Club at her school. She asked her what kind of stuff they do. Then she had an idea saying; if she takes a look at Erika's sketch book, she'll let her friends go to the shoot. Erika had nervous look on her face; because she doesn't want to show Momoka her work. Then she started to imagine her friends begging her to do it, so they can go to the photo shoot. Erika gave in not wanting to let them down.

"Ah, jeez, alright! Here are the clothing designs I made." complained Erika as she handed to sketch book to Momoka. Momoka was looking over the book as she smiled at the designs her sister created. Erika had a heavy blush on her face, embarrassed what her sister might think about her work. Momoka had a surprised look on her face as she stumbled upon something interesting in Erika's work. Erika had enough of her sister looking at her sketch book.

"That's enough!" shouted Erika as she quickly grabbed her sketchbook from Momoka, while running to her room telling her they'll come by her shoot tomorrow. Momoka seemed to frown sadly about her sister's reaction.

Momoka quickly ran into her room jumping onto her bed. "Mou! Why must I be shamed like that?" whined Erika.

"Erika, what's wrong-Desu?" Coffret asked.

Erika ignored him as a thought bubble came into her head, imagining Momoka holding her sketchbook in her hands. Then she's mocking Erika's Fashion Club while saying her designs are crude looking, and saying; amateurs are amateurs before laughing. Erika had vein popping out of her head as she got up to rip up, the thought bubble of her sister while screaming in irritation and frustration. Then she opened her window looking across Tsubomi's window looking angry.

"I'll remember this, Tsubomi!" she shouted angrily before slamming her window shut.

* * *

**Dersert Apostles…**

In the lair of the Desertrian three generals. Sasorina a woman with tanned skin, red hair tide up in a bun, and with yellow eyes. She wore yellow/golden clothes consisting of ankle bands on her forearms, legs, and neck. A golden/yellow top with a matching skirt along with a small cape hanging over her back. She was looking over a new summer swimsuit model magazine saying; she'd look good wearing one of them. Cobraja was busy being a narcissist looking at himself in the mirror, while he did some poses.

He overheard what Sasorina said as he started to comment her. "Having to wear something to be fabulous…I feel sorry for you." he said mockingly.

"W-What did you say!?" questioned the yellow eyed woman.

"You both are weak! All of this talk!" said Kumojaki growing tired of his comrades useless chattering. Kumojaki is a tall man with long messy red hair reaching his back and matching eyes. He wore brown boots, black pants, white belt with a sword sheath on his right hip, a white, and he wore a gray coat over it with red on the insides. "A man fights with his bare body!" he said.

*Scene change*

Kumojaki now stood before Sabaku and Dark Precure as they started down at the red haired man. Kumojaki was making a request to defeat the Precure and guarantee their loss.

"Leave it to me. I'll take care of the Precure this time." Kumojaki declared looking at Sabaku.

"Alright. I'll allow you to go but…"

"But?" repeated Kumojaki.

"From what I've heard in Cobraja's report, he's faced two new incomers besides the Precure. I think he said they're called…Kamen Rider?" said Sabaku remebeing what the blue haired man told him.

"Yes. From what he's told me and Sasorina, the warriors he fought are called Kamen Rider Joker and Cyclone." said the red haired man.

"Yes. Cobraja mentioned did names. He told me they seem to be more, stronger than the Precure. Plus he mentioned something about them having the ability to change their forms, since they wear identical armor. But…we do not know who these Kamen Riders are or what they're capable of. This worries me a little." Sabaku said honestly. He wasn't sure who these…_riders_ are but they need to test out their power and study them. Then he looked down at the man. "Kumojaki!" called out the gray/silver haired man.

"Yes."

"When you face the Precure, I want you to face those Kamen Riders yourself and estimate their power. But, I don't want you to destroy them. Just test them." Sabaku said sternly not wanting Kumojaki to get carried away.

"Hai. As you wish." Kumojaki said with a small smirk forming his lips. He couldn't wait to defeat the Precure and he gets to face guys instead of little girls tomorrow. Kumojaki wasn't a sexist or anything. He thinks it would shameful as a man if he spent the whole time fighting girls instead of other men. Well from what he's heard these riders seem to be teenage boys, but still it's all the same either way. He just hopes they're strong and worthy opponents.

* * *

**Next day…**

Kiboughana town square everybody was flocking around the photo shoot of the famous model Momoka-chan! But from within the crowd was Erika, Tsubomi, Naomi, Toshiko, and Rumiko all dressed in their casual street clothing. They were all jumping all over the crowd trying to see the photo shoot up close in person. The girls were going up to the front of the shoot as they and everybody else were listening to the music that was playing. Once Erika, Tsubomi and her friends made up to the front of the shoot Erika was calling out to one of the staff telling him, she's Momoka's little sister. The staff member didn't believe her. Toshiko got upset and demanded what he was saying. Tsubomi also stepped up trying to tell him, Erika really is her sister but got cut off by him.

"Okay, okay, you're disturbing the shoot." the staff member said wanting to get back to his job. But…

Momoka came running up to him and her sister. She wore some kind of white/pink dress with a red chocker. "I'm sorry. She's really my younger sister. She's here with her friends to observe." the model said helping her sister out.

"Eh? Really!?" the staff member said in shock. He couldn't believe it was true since she was saying it. Then he let Erika, Tsubomi, and her friends into the photo shoot saying his apologies.

After all of the girls were in the photography grounds Momoka thanked them for looking after Erika, and told them to take their time and observe the shoot. Tsubomi, Naomi, Toshiko, and Rumiko stuttered saying their 'yes' answer. Erika wore a sad frown on her face feeling the jealousy for her sister.

Meanwhile from within the back of the crowd Al and Leo, were just quietly watching everything waiting for the Desertrian attack to happen, but…that doesn't mean they could have a little fun watching the photo shoot of a famous model. They were supposed to be at work right now but they found a note from Habashi saying; he needed to do some errands so they were free for the day. Al and Leo were just eating a bag of popcorn as they watched the photographers taking pictures of the model. It was really crowded in this area.

* * *

Also from a high building rooftop Kumojaki was watching everything in sheer boredom. He didn't seem to have the slightest interest in this little event going on. It just all seemed boring to him.

"Hmm. Sure is noisy." he said referring to the people chattering and the music playing. "Oh well. Now then, where is that Heart Flower?" the red haired man said curiously while holding a pair of binoculars, before looking through them.

* * *

Back to the photography set, Momoka was having her pictures taken as she posed for the camera. Everyone was watching in amazement (except Al and Leo) as Tsubomi and her friends were watching up close in awe.

"Being a model is amazing!" Tsubomi said in admiration.

"Yeah, she's so cool!" said Toshiko.

"I want an older sister like that, too." Rumoiko said.

"I would give her to you if I could. You don't understand what it's like at all." Erika said with her cheeks puffing out. Then she noticed her friends looking at her with a curious look. "W-What is it?" asked Erika. Then Toshiko, Rumiko, and Naomi were coming up to Erika surrounding her.

"Erika-chan." Rumiko said stroking her face.

"You pouting." Naomi said teasingly.

"So cute." Toshiko said before they all started tickling her. Tsubomi was watching them with a smile. Erika just kept laughing while her friends were commenting how cute she is. Unfortunately the noise they were making were causing the photographer and other staff members including Momoka to look at them. Momoka was looking at the scene with a sad look on her face feeling envy for her sister.

* * *

Back up at the high rooftop. Kumojaki was still looking for the Heart Flower with his binoculars. He was watching Momoka's Heart Flower as he spotted a red flower starting to wither. Then a smirk was forming from his lips.

* * *

Erika was still laughing since her friends were still tickling her. Tsubomi was still watching them a smile until she noticed the whole staff was looking directly at them. Then she turned around calling out to her friends. Once she called out to them. Tsubomi was able to catch their attention until they noticed why she was calling out to them. They got nervous once they noticed the staff members looking at her. Then one of them told them 'For those who are observing. Please be quite!' said a staff member. The girls responded with a 'yes' before the cameraman decided to start the shoot over again. Momoka sighed heavily and the cameraman noticed this, asking what was wrong but…

"Urahhhh!" shouted a strange man with long messy red hair as he jumped off a building landing on his feet.

From within the crowd of people, Al and Leo quickly looked at each other as they nodded knowing what they needed to do. They quietly sneaked away from everyone, so they can transform.

"Who are you?" asked the cameraman.

"I'm a general of the Desert Messengers, Kumojaki!" the Dersert Messenger general introduced. Tsubomi and Erika gasped when they saw him. Kumojaki looked at Momoka as he spoke. "I'll take that wilting Heart Flower of yours." he said before calling out to the Heart Flower. "Heart Flower, come out!" Kumojaki shouted as he raised up sword pointing it at Momoka.

"AHH!" the model shouted as she was hit by a red beam of light, changing her into a large purple crystal with a red flower inside along with a pearl on the bottom of the crystal. Now Kumojaki was holding it in his hands.

"Momo-nee!" Erika shouted while running towards the pearl seeing her sister inside it. "Momo-nee! Momo-nee!" Erika called out holding the pearl tightly.

Kumojaki was looking for an object to create a Desertrian with. He looked around until, he saw a pile of makeup on the ground. The man sighed. "That shall do." he said. Then he started to combine the two objects. "Desertrian, your turn!" he shouted before the Desertain appeared behind him.

The Desertrian had a makeup brushes for arms with golden wrists, gray legs, black feet, round makeup pad body, two lipstick attached to the back like rockets. Finally it had a pink head with a gray skeleton-like face with black eyes.

"Such a weakling came out?" Kumojaki said not impressed how the Desertrian came out. "Oh well. Desertian, go crazy!" commanded Kuojaki as the Desertian started to attack.

"_Beauty!" _the Desertian announced its name while smashing the ground. Everybody started to run away from the Desertian. But of course they got to safe distance waiting for the Precure to arrive.

Tsubomi was placed a hand on Erika as she was still holding the pearl in her hand. Then Chypre and Coffret came flying over to both Tsubomi and Erika, while shouting out their names. Tsubomi spoke. "Erika, let's become Precure and save Momoka-san!" she said.

"Yeah!" Erika said looking determined to save her sister.

They pulled out their perfumes starting, their transformation. Tsubomi's body was indulged in a pink glowing nightgown-like dress while, Erika was indulged in a blue one. Then two pink and blue orbs shot out from their bodies as they went up to Chypre and Coffret.

"Precure Seeds, Ikue! Desu!" both fairies shouted after a pink and blue light shot out from their silver heart pendants.

Then Tsubomi and Erika caught their respective Heart Seeds, beginning the transformation sequence. "Precure, open my heart!" Inserting their Seeds into the perfumes, they began to spray themselves while twirling around as their bodies were now indulged in their respective dresses. Now with their transformations complete, both girls started to make their introductions-catchphrases.

"The flower that spreads throughout the land, Cure Blossom!" Blossom announced as she struck her pose.

"The flower that flutters by the ocean winds, Cure Marine!" Marine announced as she struck her pose.

"HeartCatch Precure!" both Cures declared finishing their introductions.

Kumojaki noticed the heroines as he looked at them. "So you're here, Precure. Get them Desertrina-" Kumojaki was cut off as a green tornado started to come at the Desertrian pushing it away from the red haired man.

"N-Nani!?" both the cures and Kumojaki said in surprise. Then the tornado started to slow down as Cures, Kumojaki, and bystanders started to see four pairs of glowing red eyes.

"They're not the only ones here." said two male voices as the tornado started to disappear. Then everyone could see two identical armored figures, with the exact same looks save for their different colors. Blossom and Marine recognized them from their previous battle. Then Joker began to say his introduction-catchphrase.

"I am the trump card, that'll smash all who oppose me! Beware, my physical status and my strength! Kamen Rider…Joker!" Joker announced with a flick of his wrist.

"I am the wind, who shall blow all who oppose me! Beware, my speed status and the strengths of my wind! Kamen Rider…Cyclone!" Cyclone announced.

The riders were now back to back pointing their fingers up at Kumojaki. "Saa, omae no tsumi a kazoero!" they announced in union as their eyes flashed to life.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know but they're so cool!"

"I think they're called Kamen Riders?"

"Yeah you're, right. I think they called themselves Cyclone and Joker?"

"Cyclone and Joker? What odd names."

"I don't care but they're catchphrase was awesome!" Chattered the bystanders as they witnessed Joker and Cyclone's arrival.

"Kamen Rider…Joker?" Blossom murmured looking at the black rider.

"Cyclone?" Marine murmured looking at the green rider.

"So you're the Kamen Riders, I've heard about. I must say, you both are defiantly different from the Precure." Kumojaki said with smirk forming on his lips. He was expecting these two show up. Now…he can face them himself. But first… "Dersertiran! Deal with the Precure! I'll deal with the Kamen Riders." Kumojaki ordered as he jumped in front of the W riders.

"_Beauty!" _shouted the Desertrian while coming towards, the Cures trying to land a hit on them. Blossom and Marine jumped out of the way before, they both dropped down to the Dersertian. They both punched the monster's chest pushing her back a little. They jumped up at a nearby building landing their feet, as they descended down to kick the monster onto the ground.

Kumojaki started to aim a punch at Cyclone, but only to be caught by Joker. Joker was using his strength to hold out against the man while Cyclone began his attack. The green rider fist started to glow in a green windy aura as punched Kumojaki in the gut. The Desert Messenger commander was pushed back by the forces of the hard wind, while he skidded back on his feet. He stopped to look up at the riders who were smirking behind their masks.

"So you want a fight, huh? Ok I'm game! How about you, aibou?" Joker said knowing his brother's answer.

"Damn straight!" declared Cyclone as they ran towards Kumojaki.

Kumojaki ran towards them until they were face to face. Kumojak began to sidekick Joker pushing him back as Cyclone started to shoot a gust of wind at him. But, he dodged the attack as he jumped over Cyclone who back kicked him but the attack was caught by Cyclone himself. The green rider started to spin himself and the red haired man around until, he threw him over to Joker (who stood back) as he noticed the man coming towards him. Joker acted quickly as he raised up his fist glowing in a purple energy. Then he smacked the Messenger commander hard as he could.

*WHAM!*

"Arghh!" Kumojaki screamed in pain flying back into a building. Joker and Cyclone were watching the cures fight, taking their eyes off Kumojaki.

Marine and Blossom landed on the ground as Marine jumped in that air, while Blossom was running towards the Dersertrian. The makeup-like monster was getting back up as she began to speak.

"_No one…Understands m feelings!" _the Desertrian said surprising Marine who was jumping down towards her but…The Desertrian punched Marine back as she was about to crash into a building, but a green tornado was able to catch her as she landed gently on the ground. Blossom quickly looked to see that it was Cyclone who saved Marine. She quickly faced the Desertrian who was still focusing on Marine.

"Blossom Shower!" Blossom announced as she shot out a bullet rain of pink flowers from her hands. Once the attack made contact the Desertrian as it fell to the ground by the force of the attack. Then she ran towards Marine, helping her up. Then the makeup monster began to speak.

"_It's true that my dream of becoming a model came true. I can wear pretty clothes and appear in magazines…My fans support me, too. But because of that, I've lost so many things. My normal life, with normal friends. I'm so jealous of my younger sister, Erika!" _the Desertian said admitting her true feelings as Momoka.

"Momoka-san." murmured Blossom. Marine was looking at the Desertian in whole new light. She never would've thought her sister ever felt that way about her.

"Hahah! That's right! Keep on crying, Desertrian!" Kumojaki said as he recovered from the Rider's last attack.

* * *

Cyclone and Joker overheard him while clenching their fist. This son of bitch is gonna pay for saying those words! Cyclone was the first one to run towards him with Joker following. Cyclone started to take out his memory from the driver inserting it into, the black slot from his hip. Joker was about to do the same but it looks like Cyclone beat him to it.

"**CYCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Cyclone performed a jumping side kick as his foot was glowing in a green aura.

"Rider Kick!"

The green rider shouted as Kumojaki started to unsheathed his sword. Kumojaki quickly defended himself with his weapon as the rider's foot made contact with the sword. As a result Cyclone was able to damage him a little but not by much. Kumojaki was only skidded back a few feet until he heard another the same voice as Cyclone's device.

"**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"Rider Punch!"

Shouted Joker as was jumping in the air with his first glowing purple. Joker quickly descended down towards the man. Kumojaki reacted quickly by swinging his sword at the rider, slashing his chest.

"Argh!" Joker shouted as Cyclone caught his brother in his arms before gently landing on the ground.

"Joker! You okay?" asked Cyclone looking at his brother.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Joker assured as they noticed Kumojaki was about to something with his sword.

"Kamen Riders! Take this!" the red haired man shouted swinging his sword as red energy came out of it. The energy was aiming the riders dead on the eye. Cyclone had to pick up Joker as he used his winds to float above the attack dodging it. Cyclone thought they were safe but that changed, when Kumojaki jumped towards them with his sword. The W riders couldn't dodge the attack so they had to take it head on. Kumojaki swung them across their chest's as they fell down hard into the ground.

"Ow." they both said simultaneously as they stood on their feet. Then they stopped their fight deciding to watch the Cure's fight.

* * *

Back with the Cure's fight, the Makeup monster was still admitting her feelings.

"_I don't want to receive special treatment. I want to go out with friends normally, too! That's all I want!" _the Desertrian shouted while pounding her chest causing smoke to come out. _"Puff, puff, puff!" _the Desertian repeatedly said as she launched her lipstick/rockets from her back. Blossom and Marine were hit by the rocket attack as they started to fall to the ground. Joker and Cyclone acted quickly as they ran past Kumojacki while jumping in mid-air. Joker caught Blossom while Cyclone caught Marine. The rocket lipstick reattached themselves to the monsters back. Then they put them down.

"This Desertrian doesn't look very good, but it's doing a nice job. Now, go crazy until Heart Flower wilts!" Kumojaki said wanting to see more destruction. Cyclone and Joker were seriously getting tired of this guy! He was being such a prick.

"_Beauty!" _the Desertian shouted as Marine has had enough of this.

"Stop that…If this goes on…Stop playing with her heart!" demanded Marine.

"I'm not playing with her heart. The ones besides her are the ones doing so!" Kumojaki said still smirking.

"That's wrong! It's true the people around Momoka-san didn't sense her sadness. But the one who took her heart and played around with it is you, Kumojaki! I've had enough!" Blossom shouted. Joker silently chuckled as he took out two memories.

"Blossom. Momo-nee's feelings…I'm so mad at myself for not understanding her until she became like this…But! That's why I must save Momo-nee!" Marine swore now she was even more determine to save her sister.

"Yes!" agrred Blossom.

"Even someone like me, with a heart wider than the oceans, is at her limit!" Marine shouted. "Prepare yourself, Kumojaki!" Marine warned. Cyclone gave his own silent chuckle while pulling out two of his own Gaia memories.

"Come at me if you can!" Kumojaki challenged.

Cyclone walked up to Marine, placing a hand on her shoulder. Marine looked at him curiously. "Let Joker and I deal with him. You need to save that person, right?" said the green rider.

"Yeah." said Marine.

Joker faced Blossom. "My brother's right. We'll deal with red head just save your friend!" Joker said as Cyclone and himself ran after Kumojaki as they took out their memories and switched it for silver/gray ones with a 'M' on them. They pressed the button.

"**MEATL!"**

They inserted it into the slots

"**METAL!"**

Then sliver energy particles surrounded them as their armors changed silver with a staff on their backs. The metal duo pulled out their staffs as they charged towards Kumojaki, but they also inserted their extra memories in their staffs. J-Metal inserted the memory in the staff.

"**HEAT!"**

Then C-Metal inserted his own memory in his own staff.

"**LUNA!"**

Both riders charged at Kumojaki who did the same raising his sword up high.

* * *

"_Puff, puff, puff!_" the Desertrian shouted while pounding her chest causing air to come out.

"You're just puffing up some air! The same trick won't work twice!" Blossom declared as she started to use her powers. "Blossom Flower Strom!" Blossom started to twirl around creating a pink tornado of pink pedals blowing away the air and the rockets coming towards them. "Marine now!" shouted the pink Precure.

"Hai!" shouted Marine, summoning her Tact. She grabbed at hand while beginning to chant her words. "Gather, flower power! Marine Tact!" shouted Marine while spinning the colorful wheel on the Tact. Then she twirled her weapon around starting to chant her final words. "Shine, flowers!" she raised up her weapon starting the finale attack! "Precure Blue Forte Wave!" the blue Precure shot out a huge projection image of a blue flower aiming towards the Desertrian. The makeup monster was being carried up into the air with the flower spinning behind her. Marine started to spin the wheel of her Tact around as the Desertrian started to turn back into the giant purple crystal. Marine placed the crystal and pearl back together as Momoka was now back to normal.

"Momo-nee." Marine said with a smile as her sister was still unconscious.

Marine caught the crystal in her hand as she and Blossom smiled. Chypre and Coffret joined them until they all remembered the riders were fighting Kumojaki.

"Hiyahhh!" shouted J-Metal swinging his metal staff which was indulged in flames, as his weapon collided with Kumojaki's sword. C-Metal was using the staff as a whip hitting Kumojaki from behind, thanks to Luna's power. Kumojaki pushed J-metal back quickly turning around to block C-metal's attacks. C-metal was still swinging his weapon as Kumojaki was growing tired of this 'game'. J-Metal took out his Heat memory from the metal staff before inserting back in.

"**HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Kumojaki quickly turned around once he heard that sound from the other metal rider. C-Metal took out his Luna memory while inserting it back in.

"**LUNA: MAMIMUM DRIVE!"**

"N-Nani!?" the red haired man yelled out as he saw both riders were about to attack him with their staffs!

"Metal Branding/Illusion!" both riders called out their different finishers. J-Metal ran up towards Kumojaki with both ends of the staff ignited with flames. C-Metal was starting to swing his staff around as yellow rings of energy started appear above him. Then he started to shoot them at the red haired man. Kumojaki was panicking mentally in his head. He needed to act quickly or else he'll die! Kumojaki quickly shot a red energy from his sword hopping it'll cancel out the rings, as he raised up his sword to block J-Metal's attack. He was successful on doing both but…he was pushed back by a great amount of force causing him a lot of damage.

Kumojaki's clothes were torn apart and his top shirt was completely gone, as he was now in his pants. There were a lot bruises on his body with some blood on him. There were also some burn marks on him. There were barely visible but it was going to be permanent.

"**JOKER!"**

"**CYCLONE!"**

They inserted their respective memories into their drivers.

"**JOKER!"**

"**CYCLONE!"**

They changed back into their respective forms while Blossom and Marine ran up towards them, with Chypre and Coffret following. The pink and blue Precures were looking at the W riders before looking down at Kumojaki seeing him trying to stand up by using his sword to support himself. He was looking at the heroes with hatred in his eyes, but his main focus was Cyclone and Joker.

"Tch, I knew makeup was no good. Urgh! Damn it! Kamen Riders! Precure! You'll all pay for this! Especially you two!" the man said pointing a finger up at Cyclone and Joker.

"We'll see about that!" Cyclone challenged while smirking.

"So for now, get your ass outta here!" Joker said while crossing his arms.

Kumojaki growled before fazing, out of the town square.

Joker and Cyclone were now looking at Cures, while they were staring at him. Blossom and Chypre came forward to them with a smile.

"Thank you for helping us. We really appreciate it." Blossom said with a bow while Chypre was doing the same.

"Arigatou-Desu!" the tiny female fairy said.

Coffret was floating towards Cyclone giving a bow. "Thanks for helping Marine-Desu." The tiny male fairy said.

"U-uh? Sure." Cyclone said looking at Coffret while Marine came up to him.

"Hai! Arigatou!" said the energetic Precure. Cyclone was taken back, since she was standing really close to him. Joker was looking up towards the sky seeing the sun was about go down.

"Ano…"

"Hmm?" Joker was looking at Blossom seeing a nervous look on her face.

"If you don't mind me asking…Who are you? I mean we've never seen you guys before, and we know you don't look anything like a Precure. And what are those strange USB's?" Blossom said asking Joker numerous questions.

Joker was taken back a bit since Blossom was invading his personal space a little. "U-Umm? Sorry, but I have a feeling we'll find out who everyone is soon enough. So…Ja ne! Cyclone!" called out Joker.

"Got it." the green rider indulging his body in a green windy aura, creating a miniature tornado as went over to Joker taking his brother with him. Blossom and Marine were trying to get them to come back but…they were already gone.

* * *

Tsubomi and Erika had changed back into their civilian forms while nobody was looking. Everyone had left the photo shoot since the Desertrian (mainly Kumojaki) had ruined the fun for everyone, so they couldn't enjoy seeing Momoka model. Now that the sun was setting down, Tsubomi was watching both Erika and Momoka walking in front of her while holding Chypre and Coffret in her arms. The scarlet haired girl was smiling at them.

"I wonder what, happened? I thought I was in a dream, but the staff told me that they saw a weird monster." the model said. "Was I on the candid camera?" she asked.

"I-I wonder. Anyway, Momo-nee?"

"What is it?"

"Being a model isn't all that fun and rainbows, right? What I mean is…Um…I'm sorry." Erika apologized lightly while Momoka talked over her.

"Yep. It's a pain, being a model. Especially for someone popular like me." Momoka said while Erika gave comical look saying _'You serious?' _then Momka went on. "But…I'm really happy when someone acknowledges my hard work. I can see the clothes I wear become popular, and see my fans copying my hairstyle. That's why I can't quit." said Momoka.

"Momo-nee." Erika said in worry for her.

"Don't worry, my dream of becoming a model came true. My next dream is to make a lot of friends. Like you, I'll make a lot of friends!" Momka swore.

"Yeah!" Erika said with a smile believing in her sister.

While that was going on Chypre was about to 'poop' out another Heart Seed. After it came out Tusbomi placed inside the container with the other Heart Seeds. Then she looked up at Erika and Momoka.

"But I didn't think I'd need Erika to worry about me." Momoka said teasingly.

"What was that!?" demanded Erika.

"I didn't think someone childish like you would worry."

"I'm not childish! I'm in middle school already!"

"Eh? Oh yeah, those designs are pretty good." Momoka complimented. "Maybe you have matured." said Momoka.

Erika started to move around her sister saying; to stop fooling her saying something like that. Momoka was looking at Erika saying that wasn't her intention and she's just complimenting her. Erika still kept moving around her still complaining. But deep inside, she was happy to get a praise from her sister.

* * *

Meanwhile Al and Leo were walking back home together. They were both stretching out their arms and legs on the way back. That fight with Kumojaki seriously gave them a workout. The brothers were wondering what they should eat for dinner. The day went by so fast, they couldn't even notice their own hunger. Fighting the red haired man kidna left them sore on the arms and chest a little, but it'll pass.

"Want to order something?" asked Leo.

"Like what?" asked Al.

"Want to see if they deliver burgers. I could really go for one." Leo said with a drooling mouth.

"Mmmm. That sounds good." Al said as he drooled now.

With that said they decided to rush back to their place, so they can order up some dinner.

* * *

**?**

In dark empty land the green data energy emerged from underneath the ground, as it turned the whole empty land into a graveyard called 'Memories Lost'. Like the name says there were A LOT of tombstones containing letters from A-Z with some of them repeating onwards. Some of the tomb stones had different types of flowers on top of them with a Gaia memory next to it. But…there was one tomb stone in particular with large cross that was glowing in an angry orange aura. Whatever it was…it's alive. Then it started to mutter out something.

"_D-Dou-blllle…"_ said a very faint voice. It was low but some of the hatred could be felt from it. It hasn't to a point of being deadly yet…but it was pissed off at a certain Half and Half warrior.

* * *

**Alright ya'll! Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider W and HeartCatch Precure. Those two belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dopants! File 1: Terrible Pastries!**

Al and Leo's alter egos were starting to become famous like the Precure. They couldn't believe how wildfire gossiping can spread out. When people have something juicy news and want to spread it out, they'll do it! Hell, they wouldn't even give it as second thought. Whenever Al and Leo would go out to do their delivery job, they would hear people talking about their appearance as Joker and Cyclone. Both of them only made ONE appearance and people are already talking about them; like they're celebrities or something. The brothers couldn't believe what all of the people in Kibougahana had to say about them. There were a lot of girls who had already become fans of theirs, and also some of the guys. Hell, they even heard stuff if these two Kamen Rider are friends of the Precure, and if they're dating them! Al and Leo frowned at that particular comment. Of course those are only just rumors…for now. Nobody hasn't seen them in their alter egos, so it was quite understandable if some people didn't believe in their existence. That wasn't even the worst part of these rumored comments. People were already starting to assume they're identical twins! GREAT! Like they haven't heard that one before! Man that's just bringing back horrible memories. For their whole lives! People have mistaken them for being one another. Also they're NOT identical! Jeez that irritates them to the core. But, oh well that's just how they came out. Sharing similar looks even though they have different features and everything.

Al and Leo were currently getting ready for work, as they were bringing papers and packages in. Habashi was checking off a list of their work tools. He needed to check if they had their bikes, clipboard, bags, papers, packages, and finally their map with all of the locations they need to go to.

"Alright, boys it looks like we have everything and your set to go." Habashi said with a smile.

"Thanks Habashi-san." Leo said with a smile.

"Yosh! Ikuze, Leo!" Al said beginning to ride his bike towards all of the work directions.

"Oi! Matte! Al!" shouted the green streaked Kipp, while trying to catch up to his brother.

Habashi laughed at the Kipp brothers. He couldn't have asked for better employees than those two boys. He felt relaxed knowing, he final has help around the paper and package delivery shop. He can finally go back home to his wife and kids without feeling tired. He can finally play with his kids and play a lot of fun games with them. Also he could spend more time with his, wife being able to pay attention to her without falling asleep on her. Al and Leo has really made his life at home easier now that he was getting twice, the work done with their help.

Meanwhile Al and Leo were riding their bikes far away from Habashi, so they can get an early read on the papers. They needed to know if they made the papers or not. They weren't trying to be narcissist knowing if their alter egos are famous or not. Oh no, Oh no they want their privacy and continue being anonymous but…when they saw the picture frame. Things got a little weird for them when they read the title article. **"Two Identical Twin Armored Heroes!" **Goddamn it! Did they seriously have to put the word 'identical' into the front cover of this article! Sure both Al and Leo armors look exactly alike but come on! They kept reading the article saying; 'two identical twin armored heroes called Kamen Riders! Had appeared to Kiboughana town square to help the Precure fight an evil monster terrorizing the city. They call themselves Kamen Riders Joker and Cyclone.' Al and Leo sighed knowing they couldn't keep hiding from the people of this world. Oh, well they can't say they didn't see this coming. It was unavoidable. They kept reading the article calling Al and Leo's alter egos 'The Double Duo!' The brothers smiled at this last part. Since Kamen Rider Double is basically a two-in-one rider the name Double duo has a real nice ring to it. Al and Leo silently chuckled as they decided to go back into doing their jobs.

* * *

Tsubomi and Erika were on their way to school as they smiled at the clear sunny skies touching their faces. Chypre and Cofferet weren't going to school with them today, because they wanted to stay back at the garden so they can see memory gadgets again. They could understand why they wanted to see the mechanical creatures again. It could sometimes be boring if they played together by themselves with nobody else to join them. Tsubomi and Erika would be happy to volunteer but…they were just busy with school work and the Fashion club. So, they had no time to play with the fairies. Not until summer vacation started anyways.

They were thinking back to yesterday's fight with Kumojaki and the Desertrian. They were able to defeat the makeup-like monster and save Momoka which was accomplish in their cases. But…they were mainly concentrating on Joker and Cyclone's fight with Kumojaki. They couldn't believe Joker and Cyclone were able to beat him. And on top of that they were able to badly injure him! Tsubomi and Erika had to admit it was quite scary to see Kumojaki badly beaten up. He had scars, blood, bruises, and some burn marks on him. Tsubomi and Erika didn't know how much damage they were capable of doing, but they were glad knowing they're on their side and will fight to defend people.

But never mind that. Tsubomi and Erika needed to concentrate on being simple middle school girls. They were planning make more designs with the Fashion Club. Erika had been coming up with new ideas for fashion designs, guess she got motivated when Momoka complemented on her work. Erika may not want to admit it but…Tsubomi and herself knows, since that day she's been more motivated into her fashion more than ever.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Memories Lost graveyard, the giant cross tomb stone was trying to manifest a projection of human-like silhouette figure. The figure was mainly glowing in a fiery orange aura with turquoise eyes. He groaned stumbling around the graveyard. All of these tombs consisted each Dopants buried from the outer world. Gaia memories laying on top of their graves and these flowers. What the hell is with these flowers! There are some on top of these tombs and next to a Gaia memory. What is the meaning of these plants? Were they bounding him here or…is it these graves?

He was walking around ever Dopant grave seeing their letter initials, and carvings of their Dopant forms. All of these Dopants were either beaten by Double, Accel, and Skull but…some of these Dopants never got a chance to be free or their Gaia memories were never used.

"_I must find a way to revive all of these Dopants. But how? These flowers and Gaia memories must be a key to revive them." _the silhouette said in echoing voice. Apparently his real voice can't be heard yet. Oh, well once some of these Dopants are free he should be able to sound clear, and take on an actual physical form. He tried to pick up one of the Gaia memories from the graves, but for some reason it electrocuted him a little.

"_Hmm? Interesting. It seems like they're acting on their own." _the entity said to himself while gazing towards the flowers. He could feel life coming from them and that life is connecting to the memories. The only question is why. Looks like he'll need investigate this new discovery.

* * *

**Desert Apostles…**

Cobraja and Sasorina were in their usual headquarters doing nothing but relaxing for the day. Cobraja had a snickering look on his face. He and Sasorina had seen the damage what the Kamen Riders had done to Kumojaki. Both Desert commanders couldn't believe Kumojaki was defeated by these two meddlers. Cobraja had always believed Kumojaki was the strongest out of Sasorina and himself. But it just goes show there's always someone who can outdone by anyone else. It doesn't matter if they're young or old. In Kumojaki's case he got beaten by a bunch of kids who weren't even in his age group, but they kicked his ass to the curve. They can remember how pissed off he was at his defeat. Kumojaki kept cursing up words from every bad word he could think of. The red haired was now currently being hospitalized by the Snuckies. They had to admit the injuries on his body were going to be permanent…well the burn marks at least; everything else like the bruises and cut were going to be completely healed.

"Hmph, I guess those Kamen Riders are stronger than we expected. It almost makes me quiver in fear." Cobraja said sarcastically while looking at himself in the mirror. He thinking about how to defeat these Joker and Cyclone. He knew they were defiantly stronger than both Cure Blossom and Marine. It seemed a little frightening facing two opponents who can out due not knowing what their power is. Sabaku was going over Kumojaki's reports trying to find out what the source of their power is.

"Oh? I never thought _you_ were afraid of anything, Cobraja." said Sasorina smirking at the blue haired man.

"Hmm. You must have me mistaken, Sasorina, I said it 'almost' makes me quiver in fear. Although, I wouldn't want to face these riders. I mean they would ruin my beautiful face! And I'm not trying to be ugly like you and Kumojaki." the blue haired Desert commander said while twirling around like a ballerina.

"What did you say?! You're nothing but a narcissist, who can't even fight!" shouted Sasorina. How dare this arrogant man call her ugly! If anything she's more, prettier than this guy! Besides she's the girl for crying out loud! Damn Cobraja.

"Say what you want, but you know I'm the most beautiful man in the whole universe." Cobraja said once again being a narcissistic douche bag.

"Whatever."

"Anyways, I never would've thought Kumojaki would lose to these…Kamen Riders. It is most intriguing indeed." said Cobraja.

"I guess we can both agree to that. Here, I thought Kumojaki was stronger than us since he's always training." Sasorina said as she went to sit on the couch with her eyes closed.

Cobraja began to chuckle at the yellowed eyes woman's comment. Sasorina looked at him curiously wondering if there was something funny to what she had just said. Sasorina asked what the 'joke' is. Cobraja was confidently smiled looking at Sasorina who wore a frown.

"Sasorina. Do you want to know 'why' I am laughing?" asked Cobraja. Sasorina nodded in response. "I'm laughing because Kumojaki is the type of man that wouldn't give up _that_ easily. All in favor for himself, he's only making himself stronger by getting angry." replied the blue haired Desert commander.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasorina.

"What I'm trying to say…is that Kumojaki will be much more, stronger and determined to face both Kamen Rider and Precure. That's just how he is. Honestly, Sasorina, I thought _you_ would know Kumojaki by now. Am I wrong?" Cobraja said while smirking.

Sasorina couldn't find the words to answer Cobraja's question, but she knew he was right. Kumojaki is the type of man that'll come back and get ready for another fight. It wasn't obvious or anything it was just a fact they already knew. Cobraja suggested they should go into Kumojaki's room just to make his point clear. Sasorina agreed and followed him.

*Scene Change*

Cobraja and Sasorina had reached Kumojaki's recovery room. Both commanders were taking a little peak inside the room to see what Kumojaki was doing. Sasorina thought he was just laying; in his bed recovering from his battle. But she was wrong.

Inside of Kumojaki's room he was doing pushups counting from one to one hundred. Kumojaki was told by a Snuckey he wasn't supposed to be out of his bed not that he shouldn't be pushing himself. The red haired commander didn't care what they had to say. He felt as though his pride was smashed by those Kamen Riders. It was bad enough the Precure would always ruin his plans, but…these riders were able to face him head on and they beat him! Kumojaki had always took pride as fighter and as a man. But now…he needs to reclaim his pride and defeat those riders! Kumojaki felt humiliated by those two riders. It made him sick to the core just simply thinking about.

"Just you wait…Precure…Kamen Riders…I'll defiantly defeat all four of them. I'll beat them all and reclaim my pride!" swore Kumojaki as he was now starting to do some sit ups. He defiantly won't stop until he becomes stronger than those riders. Though he does know he has to stop his training for a little while, because those burn marks on his body are still effective on him. Hell it even hurts to do the most simplest; workout exercises. But that's not going to stop him. It'll take a lot more than just being beaten up to get this guy out of the game and he's tough nut to crack.

From outside of Kumojaki's room Cobraja smirked at the sight of his fellow commander not being able to give up _that _easily. It would be preposterous if he did. Plus it wouldn't fit his character. With one last glance at Kumojaki both Cobraja and Sasorina left to their rooms.

* * *

**Myoudou Academy… (Time Skip)**

Tsubomi and Erika's fourth period class was over and now it was time for lunch. Erika was really happy she can finally eat again. Tsubomi nervously laughed at her enthusiasm. Both of them had brought their own lunches and they were going to have lunch up at the rooftop, but they decided not to since they knew both Chypre and Coffret decided to stay behind, so they can play with those mechanical animals again. They couldn't blame them for finding some playmates to keep them company. The girls were heading towards the Fashion Club so they can eat in there. When they were walking on their way towards, the classroom Tsubomi and Erika noticed everyone was reading the newspaper. They were wondering what article had intrigued everyone into reading the newspaper. Erika asked a girl in her class if she could take a look at that. Fortunately the girl let her keep the newspaper as she went to join her friends. Erika and Tsubomi were looking over the newspaper seeing the article that caught everyone's attention.

"NANI?!" shouted Erika while catching everyone's attention. Tsubomi quickly covered her mouth and nervously told everyone they were just surprised what they found in the newspaper. Everyone seemed to buy is so they all went back to what they were doing.

"Erika! Why did you have to shout like that!?" exclaimed Tsubomi but her words didn't get through to Erika. She grabbed Tsubomi's head and placed down leveling hers, as they were facing the picture frame on the front of the paper.

"Tsubomi look at this!" Erika whispered as Tsubomi looked at the article and gasped. They were both seeing Kamen Rider Joker and Cyclone's picture on the newspaper. Now they knew why everybody had been intrigued on reading this. Of course they'd want to hear about! They're practically new heroes who just popped out of nowhere. Well…Erika and Tsubomi are the ones to talk, since they showed up out of nowhere as their alter egos. Tusbomi was surprised the media had already gotten their scoop on Cyclone and Joker. It didn't take people to notice them. Just like how it didn't take others about the existence of the Precure.

"Oh my. I can't believe this already happened." said Tsubomi reading over the article with Erika.

"Oh maaaan~!" complained Erika as she was had comical tears in her eyes.

"Erika? What's wrong?" asked Tsubomi wondering what made her act this way.

"Look!" Erika cried out pointing out a few word on the paper.

"Eh?" questioned Tsubomi while looking at what Erika was pointing at. "The Double Dou? Whoa! That has a nice ring to it! Don't you think so, Eri-"

"I know it has a ring to it! But why could the people give us something cool like that! Their name sounds cooler than ours!" exclaimed Erika with more comical tears coming out of her eyes. Tsubomi sweat dropped. She couldn't believe Erika was upset about that. It's just a name.

Tsubomi and Erika continued walking toward their club room so they could continue eating their lunch in peace.

* * *

Tsukikage Yuri was sitting alone on the bench eating her bento, while reading over the newspaper she had received this morning. She of course noticed the new heroes in town called Kamen Riders. Joker and Cyclone. She found it odd and suspicious to see these guys here in Kiboughana town. This is the first time she's ever heard the term 'Kamen Rider' before. Safe to say she was a bit skeptical about these two new incomers. Of course she does feel the same way about the new Precure taking her place. She took a closer look at their photograph and noticed their belts had a USB device on them. She also noticed somewhere on the on the newspaper it says something about them being able to change their forms which surprised everyone. Yuri wasn't stupid when it came to something like this; after all she used to be Cure Moonlight. She decided not to get involved in this since this wasn't her problem. For now she's just simple high school girl.

"Oi! Yuri!" called Momoka looking at her friend with a smile.

Yuri gave small smile at Momoka. "Hello Momoka. How are you doing?" asked Yuri.

"I'm doing fine thanks for asking." Momoka said.

"Oh that's right. Here these are the class notes for history, geometry, and chemistry." Yuri said handing out three notebooks to Momoka.

"Arigato Yuri! I don't know what I would've done without your help." Momka said taking the notes from the other girl's hands.

"No problem I'm just helping out a friend after all." said the purple haired girl. Then Momoka took a seat next to her. Yuri looked at her friend watching her eat. Yuri heard about what happened at the town square about Momoka's photo shoot being interrupted by a Desertrian. "Momoka…"Yuri began.

"Hmm? What is it Yuri?" asked the model.

"I had heard your photo shoot was crashed by a monster the other day. Are you alright?" Yuri asked sounding neutral with some concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Although…"

"Although?"

"Although, I don't remember anything actually. I heard it was interrupted, and that both Precure and Kamen Riders were able to beat the monster saving everyone's life." Yuri said trying to remember what happened that day.

Yuri gave a small smile at her. "Well at least you're okay." she said.

Momoka giggled as they continued eating their lunches.

* * *

Unknowingly to the girls someone was actually listening to their conversation. This person was hiding by the nearby benches about five feet away from Yuri and Momoka. The features of this individual of this person couldn't be made out but judging by the body posture it was guy. He wore black/gray jeans, black boots, a dark gray shirt, and along with a black sweater worn over it with a skull frame. His face nor eyes couldn't be seen since, he kept a hood on. Although despite the hood a little bit of silver hair was sticking out. He then took out a black USB with a purple skull in the shape of an 'S' engraved on it.

"I see." he said before calmly walking away from the sight.

* * *

Yuri felt her instincts kick in as she looked at an area across from her and Momoka. She wore a slight frown on her face, knowing something or someone was just watching Momoka and herself just now. She may not be able to detect magical energy anymore but that doesn't mean, her instincts will kick in though.

Momoka was about eat her until she noticed the frown on Yuri's face. She looked at curiously and started to ask her if she was alright. After breaking out of her thoughts; Yuri noticed Momka had been calling out to her. Yuri went back to her neutral expression. She looked at Momoka asking her what's wrong.

"What's wrong? What you mean 'What's wrong!' I've been trying to call out your name three times and you didn't reply to me!" said Momoka sounding a bit irritated.

"Gomen." Yuri said as she took out her book.

Momoka sweat dropped and sighed before resuming to eating her lunch.

* * *

**Botanical Garden…**

Fang and the other gadget memories had returned to the garden of flowers, as they were looking around the place. They were either looking for Chypre and Coffret or taking their time to observing the garden. The last time when they were here, Fang and his companions were just exploring the place around a bit. It certainly didn't become a tour until they met both Chypre and Coffret. They ended up playing with them and became soon after. Fang and the gadget memories decided to explore the garden this time instead of being side tracked. They all were looking around the plants and flowers inside this place. Despite being mechanical they had to admit they think the flowers were very beautiful. Everything around them just seemed so lively. They took a feel for this place already.

In the other part of the garden Chypre and Coffret were flying around, the garden trying to come up with a game to play. But…most of them involved three or more people to participate. Hmm? This wasn't fun for the fairies. They wish those mechanical animals can come back to the garden and play with them again. It was a lot of fun. Chypre and Coffret were currently hanging around Coupe-sama as they watched; Kaoruko watering the plants. They were already bored out of their minds. The fairies sighed as they caught a glimpse of a familiar being. Chypre and Coffret blinked. Then they noticed another familiar animal pass by them.

They blinked again.

Both fairies looked at each other as they smiled. They knew it was Fang and the Giji memories. There wasn't a doubt in the world about it. They were wondering what they're doing but decided not pry on it. It didn't matter what they're doing as long as they came back. Chypre and Coffret started fly over the whole garden. Luckily for them there aren't any people in the building today, so they don't have to hide from anyone. They starting to look for their new friends.

Fang and the other memories noticed both of the fairies flying around in the air, as they were trying to look for them. Fang and the others hid themselves deeply within whatever, grass or leaves that seemed thick enough to make them un-sight-able. They're not trying to be cruel or anything mean. No, no nothing like that at all! In fact they actually like them and found them to be really nice.

"I wonder where they are-Desu?" wondered Chypre looking around botanical garden. Coffret was looking down on any grass or leaves trying to find some sort of movement. So far…he couldn't find anything.

"I wonder if they're playing hide and go seek-Desu?" asked Coffret coming to an assumption if the memory gadgets are playing hide and go seek. If they are then they're doing a real good job at hiding. Chypre and Coffret were still looking around for them looking.

"Oh! I've got an idea-Desu!" yelled Coffret.

Chypre looked at him in confusion but turned into a smile. "What is it Coffert?" asked the female fairy.

"We can split up and look for them-Desu! We'll be able to cover more ground at this rate." Coffret said smiling at Chypre.

She seemed to like this idea. They'd be able to cover more ground and find the Giji memories! Chypre accepted the idea, as Coffret descended down to the ground while Chypre stayed up in the air. The male fairy made his own attempt to hide in the grass. He tried to be as scares as possible, since Chypre and himself, are bigger than the memory gadgets. So they have to try and stay out of sight. Well…Chypre anyways since she's flying in the air.

Kaoruko was smiling at her garden watching Chypre and Coffret trying to look for those robotic animals. She giggled a little gazing her attention towards Coupe. She smiled at the giant fairy while watching Chypre and Coffret playing hide and go seek with the memory gadgets. She also noticed they had come in before the fairies (except Coupe) did. The elderly woman also overheard their conversation. They all seemed to enjoy their game despite not knowing, they're all playing with each other. It looks like things are going to be even more, livelier in her garden. Then she thought back to those…Kamen Riders? Is what they've called themselves? Joker and Cyclone, huh? During Kaoruko's younger days as Cure Flower, she's never once heard of a Kamen Rider before. It just seemed odd that these heroes would come out of the shadows and make themselves known. From what Tsubomi and Erika had told her, both of these riders were able to badly injure a Desert commander. Tsubomi gave her ALL of the details on Kumjoki's injured state when she last saw him. Kaoruko was surprised to hear how strong these guys are. If they were able to put so much damage into one of the Desert commanders then…No, no, no. She's probably looking at this the wrong way, besides Tsubomi and Erika did say they saved them after all. So, they can't be bad guys.

Kaoruko cleared her mind of all thoughts from the enemies. She walked towards the table and sat down while pouring herself a cup of tea.

* * *

Al and Leo were sitting on bench by some lake, where they could see people passing by with their pets or other people. They could even see the ducks in the swimming in the water. Both of them ordered some hotdogs from a nearby stand, so they decided that'll be their lunch, along with chips and a drink. While both of them were eating their food, Leo was starting to wonder how their memory gadgets are doing.

"Hey, Al?" Leo began.

"What's up?" said Al.

"I was actually wondering where the memory gadgets go, whenever we set them free." said Leo. Wondering what those guys actually do.

"I don't know. Maybe they just wonder around the town or something just playing games with one another." Al shrugged not really worrying about Fang and the others. They're tough little guys so Al isn't worried about them. "Why? You worried about them or something?" asked the purple streaked Kipp.

"Nah, I ain't worried. I'm just a little curious." said Leo taking a sip of his soda. He knows just as well as his brother the Giji memories can handle themselves ok. Hell, they even know they're more capable than the fairies, but they won't harm them unless they do something harmful to them. Which they won't since they're nice and all. Despite those qualities they were a little worried about them.

Al decided to change the subject. "So what's are next stop?" Al asked Leo since they do need to go back and pick up their afternoon deliveries from Habashi. Leo took out the map while pinpointing their next locations.

"Err…let's see. Oh wow! What a coincidence." said the green streaked Kipp blinking at the map.

"What is it? Did you find something interesting?" asked Al.

"Yeah. It says here we need to go to the girl's neighborhood again." said Leo.

"Again?"

"It says it right here."

"Do you think Habashi made a mistake or something?" asked Al. He felt kind of interrogated meeting Tsubomi's family even though, he was just their making a delivery. Then a simple job just started turning into a Q&A. Oh well at least he wasn't the only one. He looked over at Leo who noticed his brother staring at him.

"W-What is it!?" the green streaked Kipp said a bit rudely. He already knew what Al was trying to do. This is gonna be about last night's 'meet the family' situation they each had last night, while doing their jobs.

"C'mon Leo. I know you don't want to go back the girl's neighborhood after last night." Al said knowing he got the same treatment he did after meeting Tsubomi and Erika's family.

"I only regret telling them we smashed into their daughters with our bikes, because of our 'little' game that day." Leo said not denying his brother is right.

"Also, I've gotta ask you bro?" Al began.

"What?" Leo said rudely he didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"How the hell could you not see their doorbell?" said Al.

Leo frowned a little while sending off a vibe saying _'Oh! Come on! You saw that!' _

"Yes, I saw that." Al said practically reading Leo's thoughts or rather his facial expression.

"Stop reading me!"

"Oh c'mon Leo! I eve saw their doorbell before you did. It was just on you right side." said Al.

"Well excuse me! It took me like…"

"Five minutes…" Al said finishing his brother's sentence.

"It at least took me three minutes find it. C'mon Al, it's not like I don't have any senses." Leo said finishing his hotdog.

"Alright, alright, I'll give you that much." Al said not wanting to argue with his brother. Leo can act like a little imp sometimes. He's about fifteen minutes younger than he is…And they were born on the exact same day. Oh, well he can't do anything about that.

The brothers got up from the bench after throwing away their trash and riding their bikes towards Habashi's delivery office.

About ten minutes later they made back to Habashi's office, they noticed he was doing some of the paper work he usually does. He noticed the brothers coming back inside the office as he smiled at them. He asked them how they were doing with themselves and the job. Of course they'd say everything's alright and they would chat for a little bit, while both of them are packing newspapers and packages into the bags. It was nothing really whenever they come back to the office. Habashi had asked them if they were enjoying the job so far since he hired them. Al and Leo looked at him with a smile saying; they like it. After they packed the newspapers into their bags both of them bid Habashi a good day, as they rode away on their bikes to finish their deliveries.

* * *

**Memories Lost Graveyard…**

The evil entity had spent most of his day trying to figure out how to revive his comrades. So far, so good he was able to figure out part of his answer. This flower is connecting to the memory giving it life and memory itself is taking that life away. Its powers are coming back to life starting to resurrect from the long slumber it's endured. Still the he cannot touch it due its rebirthing process. After the memory can revive itself it'll need a 'sacrifice' in order to come alive as Dopant again. That shouldn't be hard to do. Of course his physical body is still in a suspended animation, but his energy can still be seen and reached away from this place. He should be able to leave the graveyard by only using his spiritual body.

While in deep thinking he noticed a glow of light had occurred from Gaia memory that had been recovering. The entity noticed this as he tried to pick up the memory with his energy. Yet again unfortunately for him, his hand only went through the USB so he can't touch it still. He was angry at first but calmed himself afterwards.

"_Damn! Figures only live people can touch the memory with a physical body. It appears I must go out and find someone for the job." _the entity said while turning into digital energy getting a fardistance from the graveyard.

* * *

**Desert Apostles…**

Sabaku was busy reading over the reports that Kumojaki brought him after fighting the Kamen Riders. When Sabaku saw Kumojaki's injured state that day he was surprised, he took so much damage. The masked man was even a little surprised, the red haired commander was able to make it back to the base. Well…he did collapse afterwards and was taken to the emergency room. Dark Precure was also surprised to see Kumojaki injured by these riders, so it wasn't just him.

Anyways, Sabaku is reading over the reports trying to see if there was any information on these riders. He needed to read this carefully because most of Kumojaki's information is mainly based on what he did that day. Of course Sabaku skipped over into reading, the red haired man's fight with the Kamen Riders. He was reading carefully until…

"Oh? This is interesting…" said the silver haired man placing a hand in his chin. Seems like he was able to gather some information on these riders.

"Where able to find something…Sabaku?" said familiar voice.

Sabaku looked up to see Dark Precure flying by his side.

"As a matter of fact. I did find information in Kumojaki's reports. It's not much but, I found something." the masked man said as gently placed Kumojaki's report away, just in case he needed it again for any more specific details later on. Sabaku came up with plan to confirm the information he found.

Five minutes later Sabaku had called Sasorina now standing before him.

"Sasorina, I want you to gather some Snuckies and have them face the Kamen Riders while you observe." he said while throwing a recording camera.

Sasorina caught it as she looked up at him. "So, all I have to do is record them fighting the Snackies?" questioned the yellowed eyes woman as she put the camera recorder away.

"Yes. But, I don't want you to encounter them. Not unless if you wish to end up like Kumojaki." Sabaku said wanting her not to engage them in combat. If she did she'd mess up his plan.

Sasorina thought about what he said and…she certainly didn't want to end up like Kumojaki. Hell, she didn't want to have any permanent minor burn marks on her body. That thought was enough to make her not fight them. The scorpion woman nodded and started to gather whatever Snuckey available, so they literally go to their graves.

*Scene Change*

The entity of the 'Memories Lost' graveyard had stumbled upon some strange desert-like place where the sky is night almost looking gray. He noticed some sort of palace between some jagged edged rocks with some type bridge and widow lights on them. This seems like an interesting place. It's defiantly better than the graveyard he's bounded to. Oh, well as much as he wants to enjoy this little piece of sight. The mysterious dopant ghost stumbled inside the rocky palace as he noticed there were A LOT of strange soldiers inside this place. They all had gray bodies with black boots and gloves, with black eyes. Their head looked like bags with white/gray faces. The spirit entity was surprised there was so many of them here. If he had to guess there must be over millions of them here.

Perfect…

From beneath his shadow figure he smirked. He could 'borrow' these guys for his own uses. The entity started to make his move.

The Snuckey's were out on patrol or either doing errands for Kumojaki, Cobraja, and Sasorina. They either had to tend to Kumojaki's wounds, feed Cobraja's big narcissistic ego on his so called 'beauty', and others just had to do some regular stuff for Sasorina like getting her a magazine or something. Some of the Snuckies have been into battle, but most of their comrades have fallen into the Precure's hands causing their downfall. Of course there some who had fallen into Cure Moonlights hands when she was active as a Precure. They sighed while saying 'Ki' to one another communicating. The Snuckey where hard creatures to understand indeed.

"_Come here…"_

"Ki?" the Snuckies questioned as they heard a malevolent echoing voice from out of nowhere.

"_Over here…"_ the entity said making himself known to the all of the Snuckies. They all looked to see a glowing orange ghost with turquoise eyes staring at them. All of the Snuckies looked at the 'ghost' in fear as they stepped back away from it. They could feel his aura was overwhelming. It was strong enough to have them shaking in their toes. All of them wanted to runaway but the entity's hard gaze was fearful enough to make them freeze in place. He started to speak again.

"_I said '__**Come…here!'"**_ the entity said raising up his hand. Then all of a sudden, the Snuckies eyes became orange as they are now being mind, controlled by the evil Dopant entity. They were standing in an orderly fashion line waiting for their orders. _"Good. Now follow me." _the spirit said walking away from the rocky palace with at least twenty Snuckies following him.

* * *

Back at the memory graveyard all of the Snuckies were mindlessly following, the Dopant entity around as they stopped in front of the tomb stones. The entity was pleased to see someone here this forsaken prison, but he wishes he could've brought more of these guys here. He plans on using all of them to face Double. He then ordered a Snuckey to pick up the Gaia memory that was fusing next to the flower next to it. Then he pressed the button.

"**SWEETS!"**

The memory announced as the flower underneath, the Snuckey started to attach itself onto the creature's chest forming a flower head. Then the Snuckey started to insert the memory into the flower head acting as a connecter. Then flower pedals started to form around him as it turned into cream filling. The filling disappeared as new being was born.

The creature has a yellow upper body with green legs. The right arm green and left was black with some type of green drill with color lines on it. The monster has blue orb on over its heart. Finally the head was pink shaped like a seed, but oddly enough it looked like some sort of dummy (or doll), since it has a sewed mouth and weird wide eyes. This is the Sweets Dopant.

The entity watched with great interest as he was about to say something but…The remaining flower pedals started turning into Gaia memories themselves. But, they weren't anything special though. These were only the Masquerade memories.

"_Interesting. Whenever a new Dopant is born then more of these Masquerade memories produce." _the entity said. If the face could be seen it'd be smirking at this if he wanted to. The other Snackies picked up the Masquerade memories but didn't activate them.

"**Double…" **the Sweets Dopant said wanting to leave the graveyard wanting to find his destroyer.

"_Yes! Excellent! Now my pet go and out there and destroy find our killer! Take the others with you." _the entity said as beam of data energy shot down on them. Then they started to turn into energy particles now traveling to earth.

* * *

Meanwhile in the botanical garden. Chypre and Coffret were still trying to find the memory gadgets, as they literally playing their cat and mouse game. Fang and the other Giji memories decided to split up in order to cover more ground away from the fairies, as they each split into different locations. Coffret was still hiding within the grass looking for them while Chypre was still in the air.

Kaoruko was smiling at this while sipping her tea. She could hardly believe how lively the garden was coming to be. Since everyone is playing with each other. She looked up at Coupe seeing his eyes move around trying to determine the Giji memories location. The elderly woman wishes she can join them, but at her age she needs a lot of rest. But still being a spectator wasn't so bad. The former Precure was looking at her watch. She knew Tsubomi and Erika should be on their way to the garden soon.

Fang and the other memory gadgets were still hiding from them until…

'_Runaway! Runaway!'_ the Frog pad said in Leo's voice again. Fang and Stag were bashing Frog, literally telling him to be quite. Unfortunately Chypre and Coffret had heard Frong's recording voice as they went towards their location.

"Ah! Ha! Got you-Desu!" Coffret said as he came out of the leaves. Chypre just 'Desu'd agreeing with Coffret.

"_Runaway!" _Frog said in Al's voice this time. Fang and the other had no choice but to runway! So they did. They started to run as a group with the fairies chasing them. Now the hide and go seek game turned into a wild goose chase. Now all of the tiny creatures were starting to run around the whole garden now.

Kaoruko still kept her smile now seeing the goose chase commending. Yup this sure was nice site to watch.

"Obba-chan! Chypre! Were here!" called out Tsubomi while entering the garden with Erika.

"Coffret!" the blue haired called out.

Chypre and Coffret stopped what they were doing as they heard their partners' voices. They both looked up to see Tsubomi and Erika waving at them with a smile. The fairies smiled in joy flying over to them. Fang and the other memories sat back and watch.

"Tsubomi!"

"Erika!"

Chypre flew towards Tsubomi going into her arms while Coffret went into Erika's. The girls smiled at them while turning their attention towards Kaoruko.

"Obba-chan how was your day?" Tsubomi asked.

"My day was alright. How about yours and Erika's?" asked Kaoruko.

"Our day was okay. Oh and look at this!" Tsubomi said handing her grandmother the newspaper at her school. The elderly woman looked over the paper and looked at the article on Cyclone and Joker. She was reading through it and looked very interested in this.

"Kamen Rider, huh?" she murmured to herself. This was news to her indeed. From their pictures they certainly didn't look anything like a Precure and they certainly do have the same looks! Kaoruko thought Tsubomi and Erika were exaggerating over their appearances, but looks like she was wrong. Heck, if she was color blind Kaoruko would have hard time telling who is who. Thankfully she isn't. "Oh my. The Double Duo, eh? Sounds interesting." the former Precure complimented placing the newspaper on the table.

"I know, right!" Tsubomi said while Erika nodded. Chypre and Coffret flew next to them as they looked at the paper.

"Double Duo? That sounds amazing-Desu." Chypre complimented. Coffret also liked the sound of that. Tsubomi smiled and nodded her head. Erika felt that they weren't alone in the garden, so she looked around to see the robotic animals from the other day. She tapped Tsubomoi's shoulder pointing out to Fang and the other memory gadgets.

"Oh! I see Chypre and Coffret's new friends are back." Tsubomi said as Erika and herself went over to them. Fang and his comrades took a step forward towards them. They could feel these girls weren't evil and seemed like friendly folks. Fang hopped on Erika's shoulder while Frog hopped on Tsubomi's. Stag and Bat flew over them along with the fairies joining them. Spider used his wed-rope to hang above them. DenDen was crawling up Tsubomi's leg trying to climb up her other shoulder. The scarlet haired girl noticed this and smiled at the slug-like memory. She carried him up to her arm while DenDen just stayed there.

Erika was over her shoulder seeing Fang giving a little roar.

"Gao." roared Fang.

Erika giggled at the little Dinosaur. She placed out her hand to him. The Dinosaur memory hopped onto her hand while looking at her. She looked over to see Coffret playing with the Stag memory. "Ne. Tsubomi." Erika began catching the scarlet haired girl's attention.

"Huh?"

"You think these guys have some type of specialties? You know like some sort of ability they have?" asked Erika. She was curious to see what these guys can do. They must have something besides being looking adorable.

"I don't know Erika. I think it's best to see if they want to show us what they can do. I mean it'd be rude if we exploited them like that." Tsubomi said not wanting to anger the Giji Memories.

"That's right. I think we should either wait if they want to show us or let who ever owns them do it." Kaoruko agreed. She would think of this situation like waiting until something blooms into a beautiful flower.

Erika pouted in disappointment. She really wanted to see what these guys can do. Kaoruko, Tsubomi, and Erika weren't stupid since they can tell the Bat gadget memory looks like a camera. The Stag robot kinda looks like a phone and Spider has the body of some kind of watch. DenDen and Frog were kind of hard to figure out. They couldn't tell what kind of objects they were trying to mimic. Oh well, guess they'll have to wait and see. Chypre and Coffret wanted to play with the gadget memories again, so they applied as all of them went into the plants playing a game of hide and go seek. Tsubomi, Erika, and Kaoruko just sat back and watch them play.

* * *

"I'm not doing it." said Leo obviously afraid of something or…

"Yes…you…are." said Al trying to force something against his brother's will.

"I said no, Al! You can't make me do it!" shot back the green streaked Kipp.

"I say 'yes' **I** can and plus I'm your older brother so do as I say!" said the purple streaked Kipp while claiming his dominance over his brother.

"You are not older than me, Al! We were born on the same day and time!" barked Leo as they were across from Fairy Drop. Apparently they made their deliveries and now they just had Erika's place left. Al suggested Leo should go in first since he met the family already. Leo was still pretty scared of meeting the family for some reason. Al couldn't help but sympathize with him, since he had the same thing going on with Tsubomi's family. Though…they do have no idea why they're acting that way. It's not like they're dating them or anything. Heck, they're not even friends.

"Leo, I'm fifteen minutes older than you are." Al said logically since he did learn something about their birth.

"Like I give a rat's ass! Were still the same age!" Leo said crossing his arms still refusing to go in front of the Fairy Drop shop.

Al heavily sighed. Looks it's time for some brotherly 'love' and he knows how to show it. "Leo, I'm giving you until the count of three to get your ass over there. Now begin…"

"1"

"Screw you Al! I ain't doing it!" Leo shot back.

"2"

"Oh, fuck you! But…Oh c'mon Al! You're my brother for God's sake!" Leo said starting to panic as he noticed a look forming on Al's face. Oh…he knows that look all too well.

"This is for your own good Leo. Plus it's our job as delivery boys. Now…two and half." Al said starting to prepare whatever he's gonna do to his sibling.

"Fine I'll go!" Leo said giving into his brother's threat.

Al stopped his plan but…Nah! He'll just what was about to do anyways!

*WHAM!*

"Ahhh!" cried out Leo as he was kicked by Al. Leo was kicked so hard it accidently made him ring the doorbell. He could hear it himself.

*DING DONG!*

Leo frowned slowly turning around to face Al, who was trying not to laugh. Leo was quickly flicked him off before turning around seeing nobody was behind him yet. He was now wondering who made the package order this time.

'_Al, I am going to kick your ass after this.' _thought Leo while seeing someone had opened the door.

"Hello there delivery boy." said sweet feminine voice. It was Erika's mother Kurumi Sakura. She was smiling at Leo.

"O-Oh? Konichiwa. I have another delivery…for your shop." Leo nervously said. This was really weird.

"Konichiwa. Delivery boy. Or…Kipp was it?" asked the blue haired woman.

"Mmm. Hmm. I'm Leopold Kipp but I go by Leo for short." Leo said reintroducing himself to the woman.

"Oh. That's right! It's nice to see you again." Sakura said smiling at him. Then she noticed another boy, who looks exactly like the green streaked Kipp, but…he has a purple streak in his hair and looked a bit different from him. Leo noticed Sakura had spotted Al behind him. Might as well bring his ass over here, since Al booted Leo's ass here.

"Ano? Is that your brother?" asked the blue haired woman. She did remember him telling her family he has a brother.

"Yup that's my brother, Al. If you want I can introduce you to him." offered Leo while waving at Alick telling him to go over to him.

Al sighed knowing this would happen. Leo got him there. When Al came over to meet the Kurumi Leo whispered in his ear saying 'That's what you get for kicking my ass over here. Dumbass.' Al mentally cursed thinking he should've seen this coming. Oh well. He smiled at Sakura.

"I take your Leopold's brother, right?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Alick Kipp. I also go by Al for short." introduced the purple streaked Kipp.

"Nice to meet you, Alick." the woman said getting a good look at them. They do certainly share similar looks and even for a split second she couldn't tell between the two. Thankfully she looked at them closely telling them apart. Well the dye colored streak in their hair also helped out a bit.

"Nice to meet you." greeted the Kurumi.

Al nodded as Sakura turned her attention towards Leo.

"You said you have another delivery for me?" the woman asked.

Leo instantly remembered his job as a paper and package delivery boy. "Oh that's, right! I have another package delivery but something tells me this either for your husband or Kurumi Momoka-san." Leo said while holding up the clipboard getting her signature. Erika's mother had explained her husband had ordered another something for his camera, so he could take his pictures better. Or something… Sakura thanked Leo for his delivering the package and said it was nice meeting him, and Al too. The brothers also said they're goodbyes as they rode away.

* * *

The Kipp brothers were currently riding back to the delivery shop, while Leo was complaining about how Al kicked him towards the Fairy Drop. He complained how doesn't like his countdown threat and that he literally booted him towards the fashion shop. Al snickered saying it was worth it and that it was fun. Hey it's brotherly love…sorta. Leo frowned during their way back home. Al kept telling Leo it was just a joke (which he enjoyed just FYI) and said he was sorry. Leo was still frowning at his brother. Al sighed thinking his brother really acts like a child at times. Eventually Leo would get over this by tomorrow.

They were about to cruise by a parking garage until…

"Ahhh! Monster!" shouted out the citizens of Kiboughana followed by a 'Ki' noise.

Al and Leo quickly looked at each other knowing there was trouble. The Kipp brothers quickly rode towards the cry of terror until they got there. Al and Leo hid in the corner of the shadows so no one would notice them. They could see a lot of people running away from the Snuckey as they were terrorizing the people of this town. The brothers strapped their Lost Drivers on as they pulled out their respective Gaia Memories. Before they could even transform they heard a voice…

"Snuckey! Make sure you find those Kamen Riders. We need to fulfil Sabaku's orders right now!" shouted a woman standing on top roof edge of the parking garage looking down upon her servants.

"What's she doing here!? This isn't they're usual M.O?!" questioned Leo watching the yellowed eyed woman.

"Whatever they're planning it isn't good. Besides…you heard they're looking for us after all." Al said smirking while taking out his Joker Memory.

"Ah. Well let's give them what they want. Shall we, aibou?" Leo said taking out his Cyclone Memory knowing Al's response.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" the two called out placing their Memories in their Drivers.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

Then wind started to swirl around them, enveloping them in there green and purple fragments. Al and Leo were now donned in their respective armors as they're red eyes flashed to life.

"Ikuzo." the black rider said tapping on the green rider's arm.

"Yeah." said the green rider before both jumped into the scene.

* * *

Sasorina was looking down on her servants as they were searching for the W riders. She kept the video camera in her hand getting ready to record the riders fighting style. She was scolding the Snuckies telling them to hurry up. Sasorina was disappointed because she wasn't aloud Desertrian today. Oh well at least some good will come out of this. The dark scarlet haired woman saw a tornado coming towards, the Snuckies sending them flying across from their positions. Then it died out revealing Joker and Cyclone. Joker had his arms crossed leaning on Cyclone, as he had an arm placed on the black riders shoulder.

"Oi! It ain't nice scaring these people y'know!" said the green rider pointing a finger at Sasorina. Joker then tapped his brother's arm catching his attention.

"Oi, Cyclone. It's very rude pursuing the enemy before introducing ourselves." Joker said as he started his roll call.

"I am the trump card, that'll smash all who oppose me! Beware, my physical status and my strength! Kamen Rider…Joker!" the black rider announced with a flick of his wrist.

"I am the wind, that'll blow all who oppose me! Beware, my speed status and the strengths of my wind! Kamen Rider…Cyclone." the green rider announced.

Now back to back they pointed a finger up at Sasorina. "Saa, omae no tsumi a kazoero!" the W riders shouted synchronizing with each other as usual.

Sasorina wasn't impressed. For all she cares these two are just male versions of the Precure. It was nothing new to her. Well…except for the gender and the armor of course. That was only difference between the four heroes.

"Alright lady! Get down here so we can kick your ass!" Cyclone said cracking his knuckles. Joker was doing the same.

"Ho? Sorry boys but you'll have to play with them for now." the scorpion woman said as flocks of Snuckies surrounded the W riders. Joker and Cyclone weren't surprised something like this would happen. The villans are always sending off minions to fight the heroes knowing they'll lose the battle. Might as well get some exercise.

Joker and Cyclone split up going after hordes of Snackies. The black rider was easily knocking them out by just sending them jabs followed by front kick sending them flying towards each other. Joker jumped in mid-air kicking the Snuckies' head making them fall down on the ground. Then he landed on his feet while sensing another Snuckey coming at him. Joker raised up his arm smacking the creature on the floor. Then more were coming his way as he ran towards them.

Cyclone was doing just as well. He was rapidly punching a Snuckies chest, before pushing it away to back kick another one coming towards him. Then he did spinning back to another one coming at him, causing it fly back towards the others. Cyclone had his back turned when a group of them were coming at him, but he raised up a hand sending them a green tornado. The gust wind sent the Snuckies flying away as Cyclone silently laughed in response.

Cyclone and Joker regrouped standing back to back being surrounded by the Snuckies.

"This isn't interesting. We're only getting the weaklings." said Joker as Cyclone nodded. If they wanted to they could use a Maximum Drive and literally crush these guys into little pieces. This fight is most likely going to end in two minutes; if they change into Metal using the Luna Memory to use Metal Illusion on them. Or maybe using Trigger with Luna and Heat. In Cyclone's situation he could use his own memory with Trigger.

"Oi, Joker. Let's end this quickly I'm growing bored of this." Cyclone said pulling out the Trigger Memory.

"Yeah." Joker said taking out the Metal memory.

They were soon interrupted when…

"Blossom Shower!"

"Marine Shoot!"

The Snuckies were hit by a shower of blossom pedals followed by a hydro pump of water.

* * *

**Eariler…**

_Fang and the other Giji Memories had left the garden going outside. Tsubomi, Erika, Kaoruko, and the fairies said their goodbyes as Chypre and Coffret told them to come again soon. They've really boned with the gadget memories. Tsubomi and Erika were glad their partners made some new friends. They certainly won't be bored with those mechanical animals around them to keep them company. Kaoruko grabbed her stuff getting ready to leave heading back home. Tsubomi and Erika grabbed their things as well. Chypre and Coffret went inside their partners respective bags. Then Kaoruko closed the garden as they headed home. The group was walking around the town taking sight to everything they see while talking to one another._

_Erika and Tsubomi were working on some new fashion designs in the Fashion Club. Kaoruko was glad Tsubomi got herself into a different environment instead of flowers. It was a nice change of pace for her, exploring new and doing different things. She noticed she's starting to be more active than usual. She was proud of her._

'_Grrr~!'_

"_Huh?" Tsubomi said hearing a growling noise._

"_Heheh. Gomen, I got hungry." Erika said scratching the back her head. She hopes her mother was making something good tonight, she couldn't wait to eat her cooking._

_The elderly woman made a small chuckle seeing how lively Erika is being. That brings back memories when she was young and active like a young teenager. They continued making their way until…_

"_Ahhh! Monster!" cried out the citizens as they heard a faint 'Ki' noise. _

"_It can't be?!" started Coffret coming out of Erika's bag._

"_Snuckey-Desu!" cried out Chypre. _

_Tsubomi, Erika, and Kaoruko looked at each other before heading towards the cries of the people._

_A few minutes later the girls made to the parking garage seeing the Kamen Riders surrouned by the Snucky. Tsubomi and Erika pulled out their Heart Perfumes beginning to transform. Kaoruko backed away not wanting to disturb their transformation. _

_Chypre and Coffret gave the girls their heart seed, as they held out their Heart Purfumes inserting their respective seed into them. Then the pink and blue magical energies started to dance around them beginning to change._

"_Precure, open my heart!" the two called out before a glow of light indulged them before it died out revealing them in their dresses, as Cure Blossom and Marine! _

_Blossom and Marine looked at each other with a nod as they jumped into battle, while making their move. _

"_Blossom Shower!"_

"_Marine Shoot!"_

* * *

**Present…**

Cyclone and Joker whistled seeing a good number of Snuckies flying back while seeing some them being destroyed in the process. The Cures ran up to the Riders.

"Oh, nice to see you girls here. Came to clean up the trash?" said Cyclone trying to make a joke of the whole thing. Marine giggled in response with a grin.

Joker walked up to Blossom. "Glad you make it. Most of these guys are starting to come in packs now." Joker said seeing more of them coming their way. The pink haired girl nodded in response getting ready for the fight. Cyclone and Marine did the same. Joker noticed the other horde coming to them while the ones from earlier were coming from their backs.

Blossom and Marine took the rear while the Kamen Rider stayed on the front. Joker got a closer look at them noticing something was different about them. "Nani?" questioned the black Rider as his brother noticed something to. It was their eyes. These Snuckies' eyes are orange instead of black like the other ones.

"What's wrong with them?" questioned the green rider as Joker stayed quiet. Blossom and Marine overheard the riders confusion and turned around and see what their seeing. The other Desertrian noticed ran around their enemies to join their comrades but when one of them close to them…

WHAM!

Everyone gasped when they saw one Snuckey punch one of their own kind. Then the Snuckies with the orange eyes pulled out a black USB with an 'M' engraved on it with spine boney rib cages. The other Snuckies were curious to see what their companions were doing, and the Cures were just as confused until they heard a gasp.

"I-I-It can't be!" murmured Joker knowing what Memory their holding.

"Oh crap." said Cyclone noticing the Snuckies were about to press the button.

"**MASQUERADE!"**

The Cures were confused when they heard the word 'Masquerade' coming from the USB's. Joker and Cyclone quickly ran towards them as fast as they could but it was already too late. The Snuckies had inserted the Memories into their bodies as they changed into a whole new being. Everyone gasped at their sudden transformation. The Snickeis weren't Snuckies anymore. Their bodies were slightly leaned and their faces were now concealed in black masks with a spine ribcage. They had now turned into the Masquerade Dopants!

"N-Nani?!" both Cures questioned witnessing what they just saw. Marine even had to rub her eyes a few time just check if she was even dreaming or not. Blossom could only stare in awe.

* * *

Sasorina watched this with a surprising look on her face. She couldn't believe her own eyes of she'd just witnessed. The Snuckies just transformed into whole new other being! She literally almost dropped the video camera witnessing this. What had happened?

* * *

Kaoruko was also shocked seeing this occur. She's never seen anything like this in her whole entire life! Seeing one Snuckies punching their own! This wasn't right at all. Something was wrong!

* * *

All four heroes stared at the Masquerade Dopants like the Snuckies were and they were just as freaked out like anyone else. Joker was about to pull out the Trigger Memory until…another Snuckey walked up in front of the Masquerade Dopantrs. The creature held up another USB stick but unlike the other ones. This device was orange with an engraved 'S' with rib cages. Then the Snuckey pressed the button on it.

"**SWEETS!"**

Then he inserted in some type flower head acting as a connector. Once inserted the flower pedals formed around him before turning into cream filling. Then the filling disappeared revealing the Sweets Dopant!

"W-What is this?" questioned Blossom seeing the Snuckey had transformed into whole new other being and this was completely different than the Masquerade Dopants!

The Sweets Dopant started to murmur out one word as it pointed a finger at both W riders. **"Double…"** said the Sweets Dopant breaking Cyclone and Joker's surprised state. They shook their heads before realizing what it was saying to them.

"I see where this is going. So it wants us, eh?" said the green rider as he started to prepare for another fight.

"I guess so. Well then…shall we, aibou?" Joker said as charged into the Masquerade group. Cyclone shrugged while following his brother. Blossom and Marine were gonna help out but they were blocked by the other Snuckies while the riders were about to face the Dopnats.

**(Insert song: Cyclone effect!)**

The Sweets Dopant decided to watch from the sidelines. He knew the Masquerade Dopnats would lose to both halves of Double. Joker raised his forearm to block a punch from a Masquerade, as he pushed it back to face another one. Joker kicked this one away and reacted by turning around to elbow another in the gut. Cyclone was blocking the attacks coming towards him as he countered them with his wind powers. Joker had to rely on his enchanted strength to put damage on these guys. He wasn't Cyclone who had both but he'll manage. More Masquerade Dopants charged at them as both started at one another before nodding to each other. Joker and Cyclone grabbed each other arms as the green rider started to glow in a green windy aura, starting to spin around. The duo were starting to spin like a tornado smashing every Masquerade Dopant coming their way.

Blossom and Marine were dealing with the Snuckies as they had no problem taking them out. They were just as weak like the first time they fight them. Marine was hyper actively throwing her punches around making them smashing into one another. Blossom was smacking away with the Snukcies and she was threw in a few kicks getting them to back off.

"I've had enough of this!" shouted Blossom as she started to circle her hand around preparing for an attack. "Blossom Shower!" shouted the pink cure shooting pink shower pedals at the Snuckies.

"Same here." shouted Marine swirling her hands around creating some type of water energy. "Marine Shoot!" she announced firing a water pistol at the Snuckies combining with Blossom's attack as they hit the Snukcies causing them to blow up.

"Let's finish this up!" announced Joker inserting the Joker Memory into the Maximum slot.

"Gotcha!" said the green rider inserting the Cyclone Memory into the Maximum slot.

"**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"**CYCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Joker and Cyclone jumped in mid-air as their fist were indulged in their respective colored aura, as they descended down to deliver the final blow.

"Double Rider Punch!"

Shouted the W riders as they hit two Masquerade warriors, sending them flying towards the others. They flew back with a with a good amount of force, crashing into the other Masquerade warriors exploding in the process…

**(Song end)**

The Cures and Riders gathered together to face the Sweets Dopant, who looked very angry at the riders.

"W-What is this thing? It doesn't look anything like a Desertrian!?" questioned Blossom wondering what this creature is.

"It's called a Dopant." said Cyclone.

"Dopant?" asked Marine looking at the green rider.

"Yeah. These guys aren't with those other people you two fight." said Joker. _'But…where they come from?' _thought the black rider as he and the others started to hear the Dopnat speak.

"**To the halves of Double. I will destroy both of you! Cyclone Joker!" **shouted the Sweets Dopant charging at the heroes. Joker was the first to collide with him sending in an elbow jab on the chest, which was only pushed back by the Sweets Dopant. Cyclone ran up and used a roundhouse kick pushing the giant candy-like monster back. The Dopant started coming at them but the Cures got in his way. Blossom and Marine stared to rapidly punch the monster as it was spilling out the cream filling from its mouth. The cream started to cover the Cures dresses. They pushed the Sweets Dopant back while stopping to wipe off the cream from their dresses. The riders ran towards the Cures seeing them covered in the pastry. Joker and Cyclone pulled out their Heat Memories attempting to break away that horrible pastry off them. The Sweets Dopant noticed this as he raised up his left arm shooting more of his candy ooz at the riders.

The duo noticed this as Cyclone reacted by indulging his body in a windy aura hardly pushing the ooz back. Fortunately he was able to get out of the way. Joker however…

"Oh crap!" shouted the Trump card warrior as he dropped his Heat Memory being pulled in by the Dopant.

"Joker!" shouted Cyclone calling out to his brother. Joker told he'll be fine and to just get the girls free. Cyclone nodded as he started to take out his Cyclone memory holding up the red Heat Memory. Then he pushed the button.

"**HEAT!"**

Then inserted it into the Lost Driver's slot.

"**HEAT!"**

Then his armor changed from green to ruby red with some orange (slightly noticeable) accents on him. Oddly enough his eyes were still red but one could still see them a little. The red rider jumped towards the girls as his hands were igniting in flames.

"Whoa, whoa! You're not gonna burn us aren't you!?" shouted Marine wanting to back up from the red rider but unfortunately she was still stuck.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything it's just to help you girls break free from this stuff." C-Heat assured the blue haired girl. He heard Joker grunting trying to fight the Sweets Dopant back as the monster made a remark to him telling C-Heat he's next. C-Heat mentally cursed back at that son of bitch. C-Heat freed Blossom only touching the areas she was most stuck in. Once Blossom was free she thanked C-Heat for breaking her free as she picked up the other Heat memory running to help Joker. He turned his attention to Marine, who looked very nervous or rather scared of getting burned.

"Alright you're next."

"Ano…Can't you just scrape this stuff off me?" asked Marine not wanting to touch the fire coming from C-Heat body even though he wasn't actually on fire or anything.

"Sorry but I need to do this." the rider as his hand ignited with flames. He was about to touch the blue cure but…

"Matte, matte. I really don't want to be touched by fire even if it's to free me!" whined the girl as C-Heat sighed. C-Heat informed Marine it was gonna be okay but she still protested against him. Oh man, this was gonna be hard. C-Heat didn't want to force anything on her so…he did the only thing he could think of.

Marine gasped when C-Heat suddenly hugged the blue warrior. Marine seemed to blush a little bur regained her composure asking what the rider was doing. C-Heat didn't answer as he took a deep breath as his body stared to feel warmer. It wasn't harmful or anything, his body just steamed up a bit. Marine could feel the warmth generating from the rider's body feeling her cheeks burning up. It wasn't from C-Heat power. C-Heat released Marine from the hug as she was kinda dozing off a bit but Cyclone snapped her out of is saying they need to help Joker and Blossom.

"This bastard!" shouted Joker trying to get free from pastry with the Dopant pulling him in. Joker tried punching it but more of it started to cover up his arm. Joker heard the familiar words 'Blossom Shower!' seeing a shower pink flower pedals hitting the Dopant. The black rider turned his head seeing Blossom running towards him.

"Joker-san!" she called out.

"Blossom." said Joker seeing she was carrying his Heat Memory in her hand. He quickly checked his waist seeing his Driver hadn't been touched by the cream. Fortunate for him. Blossom crouched next to him holding up the Heat USB.

"Here."

Joker took out his Joker Memory with his free hand putting it aside. He took the Heat Memory from Blossom's hand. He faced the pink warrior. "Arigato. Blossom." Joker thanked while pushing the button. Blossom couldn't help but feel he smiled from under his helmet when he thanked her.

"**HEAT!"**

He inserts it inside the slot.

"**HEAT!"**

Then Joker's armor changed red like Cyclone's. Speaking of Cyclone…

"Hiyah!" cried out the other Heat Memory user as jumped towards the Dopant. He punched the Sweets Dopant not letting him get the upper edge. His fist were ignited with flames as he continued punching the Dopant.

J-Heat watched his brother and decided to join in the fun. He told both Blossom and Marine to stay put and let them handle it. J-Heat jumped next to his brother placing an arm on his shoulder.

"Need hand? Aibou." smirked J-Heat. C-Heat chuckled in response which J-Heat took as a yes.

**(Insert song: Free Your Heat!)**

"**Damn you!" ** cursed the Sweets Dopant as C-Heat took out his Heat Memory and took out the Trigger Memory. Then he pushed the button.

"**TRIGGER!"**

While his brother was changing forms J-Heat decided to charge at the Sweets Dopant to kick his ass. He punched him followed by a roundhouse kick pushing him on the floor. The red rider picked him up before slamming him on the ground.

"**TRIGEER!"**

C-Heat had now turned blue becoming C-Trigger. C-Trigger pulled out his magnum as he opened the recoil to insert the Heat Memory in it.

"**HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"Joker! Make sure you keep him steady!" shouted C-Trigger as J-Heat was beating up the Sweets Dopant. He held up the gun waiting for the right time to shoot.

"Gotcha! Bro!" said J-Heat as he kicked the Sweets Dopant to the side before running up to him holding on to him with a full nelson. He ignited his body in flames trying to cause some damage himself, before his brother could deliver the final blow. "Alright! He's all yours!" shouted J-Heat.

C-Trigger nodded as he prepared to announce his finisher. "Trigger Explosion!" shouted C-Heat as he fired multiple fire streams of energy hitting the Sweets Dopant as J-Heat stepped out of the way.

"**Damn you! Double!" **shouted the Sweets Dopant as C-Trigger turned his back from the Dopant holding up his before saying.

"Memory Break."

Then the Dopant exploded destroying the Gaia Memory and the Snuckey.

**(Song end)**

J-Heat ran up towards his brother before changing his memory changing him back into Joker. C-Trigger did the same changing back into Cyclone. The Double Duo fist bumped as they turned back to the Precure giving them a wave, as Cyclone created a miniature tornado as both of them disappeared from sight.

Blossom and Marine waved goodbye to the riders as changed back into their civilian forms. Tsubomi and Erika went back to Kaoruko and the fairies. They met up with Tsubomi's grandmother along with Chypre and Coffret as they decided to walk back home. When Coffret was about to come up to Erika he noticed she had a flush on her cheeks obviously remembering the hug Cyclone gave (rather he had to) her in order to free her from the Cream filling. The male fairy looked at her curiously while looking at Chypre and the others. They had no idea what was wrong with her. Deciding to ignore it they all quietly walked back to their homes.

* * *

Sasorina had a surprised look on her face filled with awe as she couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. This was gonna be something that Sabaku and the others might want to see. Thankfully she recorded the whole entire fight and with little battery to spare. Though she does have to admit…that fight was pretty interesting. She soon fazed from the area returning to Desert Apostles.

* * *

"Interesting..." said the black hooded young man from before as hid in the shadows. He was watching the fight up close. He knew things were gonna get very interesting later on in the future. He held up the USB from before as he admired it. He then walked away going back to his home. As he was walking he pressed the button on the USB.

"**SKULL!"**

"The lurking Reaper…Skull." he said quietly to himself before disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

**Memories Lost Graveyard…**

The graveyard was still and quiet without a single noise being made. The orange entity could feel the Dopant was destroyed by Double yet again. Damn it. The Sweets Dopant's tomb stone started to disappear into digital energy. The entity wasn't expecting something like this to happen. He silently cursed to himself before going out to bring more Snuckies into the graveyard. He could still see there still some flowers and Gaia Memories still on the graves of the deceased Dopants.

"_Damn that Half and Half bastard…" _he cursed before leaving the grave to get more of those Snuckey things.

He didn't notice that his tomb had slightly grew smaller in size.

* * *

**Alright guys. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: I don't own KR Double and HeartCatch Precure. They belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tsubomi's Lone History! The Passion for Flowers! Raging Heat!**

A couple of days have passed since the Masquerade and Sweets Dopant incident. Al and Leo still found it hard to believe that actual Gaia Memories; besides their own are on this world! Plus the weird part is that, the Snuckies are the ones using them! The brothers obviously found it both odd and suspicious for these guys to discover, the Memories existence. They were wondering if the Sunckey just happen to find a whole treasure stack of Gaia Memorires, but…that couldn't be the case. When they encountered the Sweets Dopant, it referred to them as Double (Which is partially true since they're two halves), which was a big surprise to hear. Al and Leo knew the Sweets Dopant was used by Yukiko Sasaki, who used the power of the Gaia Memory because she couldn't satisfy, her own sweet tooth also Sasaki couldn't cook very well for the Sonozaki family when she worked for them as a maid. So she used the Memory's power to kidnap the top pâtissiers in order to become top pastry chef. When Akiko disgraced her 'love' for sweets, she intended to kill her for that reason. Though only to be stopped by Double using Heat Joker to finish her off with Joker Grenade Maximum Drive! Well at least that's the user's bio with Memory, but it seemed like the Sweets Dopant had a mind of its own? Oh well.

Anyways the brothers were doing their paper/packaging delivery jobs as always. They were just riding through every house and neighborhood following the map, so they can get to the addresses. Al was calmly doing his job but…Lee however was….

"This freakin' sucks! I can't believe we have to worry about Dopants now! Plus they're in it for us, too!" shouted the green streaked Kipp. Apparently ever since the Dopant incident, Leo has been bitching and complaining about the Dopants coming after them. Which is of course overall true.

"Leo calm down you've been acting like this for days now, just give it a rest!" exclaimed the purple streaked Kipp. His brother was _really_ getting on his nerves.

"C'mon Al, you know I'm right." said Leo.

"I know that," grumbled Al. "There's no need to remind me about it, so just shut ok? Jeez, you're becoming paranoid."

"Sigh. Sorry about that."

"There's no need to apologize, Leo, you just need to learn how to keep a cool head. I mean how do, you think we're not insane about being in this world?" said Al knowing Leo already knew the answer.

"By keeping a cool head and clear conscious."

"Go on."

"And we're together." grumbled Leo giving a look saying _'I already know that! No need to remind me.' _

"Bingo we've got a winner." Al said nonchalantly said, mockingly smirking at his brother.

"Alright, alright I see your point." exclaimed Leo frowning at his brother.

Al smirked at his brother knowing, he always has to settle his ass down at time like this. Or whenever he acts like an idiot (which he will at times). Either way the result is always the same. For now they're just simple paper (and package) delivery boys, who are only doing their job. Might as well worry about the job first before worrying about, the enemies later on.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Flower Shop Hanasaki, Tsubomi and Erika were listening to a conversation between Tsubomi's father and one of his old students named Obata. He came by the flower shop not too long ago and wanted to talk to the scarlet haired girl's father, about something related to some flower company. Let's listen.

"I see! You got into your first-choice company, Obata-kun." Youichi said smiling at man wearing a dark blue suit with a red tie. He has brown hair and eyes wearing a pair of glasses. This is Obata.

"I learned a lot from your seminars, Professor." Obata said smiling sheepishly at his old university professor.

"Oi, oi, stop calling me Professor," Youichi said smiling while scratching the back of his head. "I'm just the simple owner of a flower shop now."

Back outside with the girls Erika looked at Tsubomi beginning to speak, "Your father was a university professor, eh?" she asked.

"He goes to the university sometimes to give lectures." replied Tsubomi.

"Really?" the blue haired girl surprisingly said before looking at the window. "He's that amazing…" Erika said while Tsubomi gave a little smirk proud to be the daughter of an ex-university professor.

"What do you do in the company?" asked Tsubomi's mother as they listened on their conversation again.

"I sell flowers in their sales department. But I've been asked to do odd jobs every day." Obata reliped.

"That's fine, that's fine." said Youichi before asking, "Anyways, why are you here today?"

Obata's face became serious as he spoke, "Actually, I have a request. Professor, please join our company!" requested Obata while Tsubomi's parents looked shocked at this sudden request.

Also Tsubomi heard this from outside while having the same look as he parents.

* * *

**Later on that evening…**

Chypre and Coffret were flying around each other playing with one another, as Tsubomi and Erika walking along the sidewalk. Luckily nobody was around to see the two fairies, so they're okay.

"Oh yeah, your mom also wears glasses and looks smart." Erika said remembering Tsubomi's mother also wears glasses. "What did she do?"

"My mother worked as an office lady at Red Florian." the scarlet haired girl replied casually. However, Erika was shocked to hear this information.

"Red Florian!?" shouted the blue haired girl as her eyes wide like dinner plates. "Isn't that the super famous and fashionable flower shop were entertainers and celebrities go!?" exclaimed Erika as she surprised to hear Tsubimo's mother worked at such a fabulous place. It was just as surprising like those times when, Tsubomi found out Itsuki was actually a girl instead of a guy and got from it the next day. And also when Tsubomi and their friends found out the famous model, Momoka is actually Erika's older sister. Now she knows how they felt during those times. Erika realized something before asking, "So did the two of them meet because of flowers?" she asked wondering if that was the case.

"Hai!" Tsubomi replied happily as she began to tell the story how her parents met. Apparently their parents met a flower garden when Tsubomi's father was researching new flowers, while her mother was looking for a flowers for Red Florian. They were walking their own way looking at the flowers and not paying attention where they were going. Of course eventually they'd bump into one another as Mizuki was about fall to the ground before, Youichi caught her saying his apology and asking if she was okay. The she replied with a yes saying; her sorry and didn't see where she was going, but never got the chance to say it when she looked up at the man and blushed at the sight of him. Then he looked at her the same way as they simply (or rather oddly) fell in love right there and then.

"They met at a flower garden that spring, if I remember correctly."

As Tsubomi was finished telling her story, Chypre and Coffret were doing a little act replying that _fateful _day.

"What a fabulous man-Desu!" Chypre said as her eyes sparkled looking at Coffret.

"You're prettier than all of the flower-Desu!" the male fairy said holding out a hand towards Chypre. Then they locked hands while spinning around until, they stopped with Chypre leaning on his chest. "Let's get married-Desu!"

"Hai-Desu!" the female fairy happily exclaimed before Erika interrupted.

"That's going way too fast!" she exclaimed while the fairies dropped the ground.

"No, that's what happened, probably," Tsubomi said not really sure if that's exactly what happened but…Oh well, "They fell in love at first sight and soon got married after that."

"Really? A fated encounter at a flower garden, eh?" she questioned before replying, "Sounds a bit clichéd…but awesome!" Erika said sound skeptical at first with Coffret following her lead, but soon accepted the fact as their eyes sparled.

"Right?" Tsubomi said before closing her eyes, blushing while clapping her hands together. "I want to fall in love like that, too." Tsubomi said envious of her parents suddenly falling for each other at first sight and got married soon after! It was such a romantic fantasy coming to life! Oh how she wishes something like that would happen to her someday!

"Your family sounds awesome, Tsubomi. Your dad looks very successful, so congratulations!" Erika said while Coffret was dancing behind her.

Tsubomi gave a saddening distant look. She was happy her parents were successful, but she didn't want things to go back to **that** ever again.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Tsubomi?" asked Erika as she noticed the look on her friend's face.

Tsubomi snapped out of her thoughts as she shook her head saying; it was nothing.

* * *

At the Desert Apostles Sabaku was watching the video battle from a few days ago, that Sasorina had brought in. She had done well. Now he's observing every aspect of this battle and there some things in this battle he didn't like. He watched the Sncukey turn against their own kind and used some type of strange USB flash drive, which allowed their faces to become a black boney mask. He was impressed on how their strength and power had increased, but it was nowhere enough to defeat Sasorina, Kumojacky, and Cobraja. Of course this also included himself and Dark Precure. Not only that but when he replayed the footage, the masked man noticed their eyes were orange instead of black. No this was an odd phenomenon indeed. When he first looked at these footages and replayed them over, Sabaku ordered Cobraja and Sasorina to bring every Snuckey they can into one room, so they can check their numbers. After that was done there was large decrease in number of Snuckies. Now this started to piss him off! Someone or something is taking, Snuckies from right under their noses and they didn't even have the time to pay attention to the missing soldiers. If Sabaku guessed right it probably happened when Sasorina came back to deliver him this footage.

That had to be it.

Whoever is taking the Snckies away from them, they did a good job taking two handfuls of them. It should be impossible for anybody to do, but whoever did this managed to it. Referring to this mysterious someone, the masked man noticed the Snuckies targets were the Kamen Riders. Apparently there's someone out there with a grudge against them. He also noticed one of the Snuckies had turned into some type of plant-candy like monster. He watched the monster's power and was impressed by its power. He couldn't tell if it was stronger than the Desertrian, since this creature was easily defeated by the riders. Sabaku was still trying to wrap his head around things, until he noticed a connection in this battle.

It was those strange USB's everyone had! He noticed the Kamen Riders were using their own and also, the Snuckies. Sabaku grabbed the remote rewinding it to when each Memory was called

"_**MASQERADE!"**_

"_**SWEETS!"**_

"_**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**_

"_**CYCLONE: MAXIMUM SRIVE!"**_

"_**HEAT!" (Repetition four times)**_

"_**TRIGGER!" (Repetition twice)**_

"_**HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**_

Hmm? Masquerade, Sweets, Joker, Cyclone, Heat, and Trigger? Apparently all these things had names for themselves. Sabaku didn't know what it was but he knew those weren't normal USB the humans use for their computers. They were something different. He couldn't figure out though, but he shouldn't pry on this since there's no information in this yet. However, he did notice something interesting about these things. The Snuckies USB's had a bone-like rib cages on them while, the riders' USB looked completely normal like any other flash computer drive.

Enough about those devices he was more interested what Cyclone called those monsters. Dopant? Just exactly is a Dopant? Now _that's_ another mystery in Sabaku's mind. From what he could tell these Dopants are born by using those devices by pressing, the button and injecting into the user's body. Now that was certainly fascinating. It didn't require separating a heart flower from a human's body, but instead it's up to whoever is using the device. But he did notice a flaw and that was a choice to transform or not. Power can only be used through decision and decision alone. A force of will to be called upon. No matter this isn't any different.

Oh well, besides that theory. There's one more piece of informational evidence he nearly didn't see. It was those belts the riders wore. He noticed a USB in the red 'L' shaped slot and a black slot in their right hip. He remembers both riders inserting their own USB in the black slots, which helped them perform their finishers.

All of these pieces of information were a big help to him and every Desert commander within; the Desert Apostle. There may be some things he may not know about yet, but for now this was enough. He's been able to figure out some answers but gained new questions in return. Oh well, but at least he was able to answer some questions though.

It'd be best to call Dark Precure and the others over here, so he could discuss what he's learned. Though there is more investigation to be done, but this is enough for now.

* * *

**Memories Lost Graveyard…**

The Mysterious Dopant entity was now looking over about more than over thirty Snuckies at his disposal. He took a huge risk bringing these things with him, and there were problems he had to endure. The first problem was the energy he'd be risking leaving the graveyard and controlling these things. The amount of power would be reduced if he went further away from the grave, and trying to bring a certain number amount of these guys with him. It was a certain weak point he has right now, but that'll be overcome with time. Fortunately the entity came up with a solution to his problem. First he'd need to be at a certain distance where he could keep fifty percent of power flowing, so the strain of energy won't sent him back to the grave. If necessary he could go to further distance but face the risk of power reduction. Second: it was fortunate these creatures travel in packs, but that was another problem though. If he were to try controlling a multiple of them, it'd be a bigger and faster waste of energy. And that'd be big risk. So he came up with an easy solution for this little problem, and it was really simple too. He'd only take control of only one of them and lead the others into, the grave where can completely have power and control them simultaneously.

It was problem but he managed to figure it out. But never mind that, it's the interference he might have to deal with. Once the Masquerade and Sweets Dopant were destroyed he can access their lost energies relive whatever memories they had, so he can see what happened. Of course he witnessed their loss at the hands of Double! But there was something different about the half and half rider. He wasn't one person anymore he was now…two separate people. It was odd because in the past, Double has always been known as a two in one rider, but now it's just two riders. Joker and Cyclone. Whatever the case with them is none of his concern; if anything it'll just make things easier since they can't access their full power as Double. They don't have the Double Driver meaning they can't use, the power of two Gaia Memories at once. Regardless they're still threats. Also there's the other threat he's concerned about. It was those two strange girls that were with the two halves of Double.

He never knew there might others fighting alongside those bastards. Hmph. Two ridiculous girls dressed in ridiculous outfits ironic. However, they don't seem to be major threats but they're certainly a nuisance. Whatever it doesn't seem to matter at this point, but there's also that person, who recorded their battle. What? You didn't think he'd noticed that? Oh he did, he did. The entity spotted a strange woman that is charge of the creatures he has with him now. It wasn't hard to figure out, she must be the one in charge of these creatures along with others; because there's an army of these creatures at that palace he went to. So they must be enemies of those two girls, eh? Oh well, as long as they don't get in his way it should be fine. But…if they interfere in his revenge on the two halves of Double, then he'll do something about it; because they're his pray NOT theirs!

And now…he'll have to wait for one of these Gaia Memories to finish their revival, until tomorrow. Damn it. It looks help may be needed but that's gonna be a problem.

* * *

Al and Leo were at park sitting at bench where they sat under a tree. The brothers decided to take their lunch break here as they ate; a bag of meat buns they ordered at some restaurant. They like to eat outside better than being inside a place filled with people. It's not like they're claustrophobic or anything, being outside just has more of nice scenery than being inside a building. The brothers were now eating quietly as they began to conversate.

"Hey, Al, you ever wonder why Habashi-san didn't have any employees before we started working for him?" asked Leo wondering why the man didn't any workers before them.

"That's a good question. I never really bothered why, Habashi-san didn't have any workers before we showed up. But…if I had to guess, it must be because teens around our age are busy with school or work. Or…maybe some other things *Sigh* I don't know. I'm just assuming that must be the case," Al said taking a bite of his meat bun.

"I guess you're right. It does seem busy for other teens our age here," said Leo agreeing with his brother, while taking a bite of his own meat bun. "I wonder if we should tell the girls our secret." wondered the green streaked Kipp.

Al raised a brow at Leo wondering the same thing. It would defiantly make things a whole lot easier for them, but they still hardly even know them. It wouldn't be a good idea to walk up and pull out their Gaia Memories saying 'Hi we're the Kamen Riders' or something like that. It' be risk to tell them right now, since Al caught a glimpse of Sasorina video recording them a few days ago. Too bad he couldn't do anything about it, because of the Masquerade and Sweets Dopant. Plus there's also the Snuckies. If anything he bets they're looking over the video recordings, and have already figured out; the Memories are their source of power. It'd be make things easier for them, but not for the brothers. Just one quick swoop and the Memories are out of their hands. Also after that battle Al and Leo talked about not taking out their Memories in public, since it might expose their identities, and it'd also be a bigger risk if those Desert Apostles people found out who they were. Besides it wouldn't be fun if everyone found out their identities already, it'd just be too easy. Of course…Al knows he shouldn't take this lightly like Leo does; that's the only difference between him and his brother.

Oh well, enough dilly dally it's time to answer Leo's question.

"Not yet. I don't think it's time to tell them." answered Al.

Leo dumbfounded by this. Before he could even speak up his brother interrupted him.

"I mean just think about it; it'd be too much of risk of if we were tell them now. Remember when Sasorina took a video recording of us?" asked Al wanting to see if Leo remembered that.

"Yeah, I remember," said Leo giving a nod. Oh yeah, he defiantly remembers that. Ashamed they couldn't stop her, but they had to take care of her minions (Snuckey). Also the Dopants, who want the brothers dead which is something they don't want happening to them anytime soon.

"Also with that information in their hands, they've already figured out the source of our power," Al stated logically as he clenched the Joker Memory from within his pocket. "Also, it wouldn't be safe for us either. I mean if they're going over that information right now, it won't take them that long to find out how our Memories work. Plus there's also a high chance of them defeating us just by taking our Memories out of the Drivers."

As Leo listened to his brother's reasoning, he has to admit Al has a point. It would be too dangerous to reveal their identities, but they do have a feeling their identities will be revealed soon. Besides those Desert Apostles guys, there are the Dopants they need to worry about. That's still a mystery to them. The brothers have no idea where they're coming from and who's in charge of them. One thing for sure is that someone or rather…something is controlling the Snuckies using them to activate, the Gaia Memories.

"I suppose you have a point," said Leo taking another bite of his meat bun. "However, we both know, we'll have together with them sooner or later. It won't be long, so I just thought we'd come clean with it."

Al narrowed his eyes at his brother, while letting out a sigh. He knew full-well that Leo's right. Their identities will come out sooner or later. Hell, sooner is already coming. This is such a drag. Oh well, there's no point in thinking about it. For now they'll keep their identities a secret. It'd be best to play things safe for now.

* * *

The mysterious black hooded young man was strolling through, the park as he read a book. He had lower the hood a bit, so anyone wouldn't think he's weird or maybe some kind of bad person. Thanks to the book his facial features were still hidden. It was quiet odd and amazing how he could walk, and read at the same time without crashing into anyone. As he walked he slightly placed the book down, while looking to see where he's going. He raised his head up revealing a violent eye. He noticed there were two boys sitting on a bench eating some meat buns, they obviously looked like brothers; because of their slightly same facial features and you could tell them apart by that statement alone. Also there's the different colored streak in their hair, so that's another way of telling them apart. He narrowed his eyes while continuing to pass through, but he kept watch over them.

Unknowingly to Al and Leo they didn't notice the mysterious young man coming towards them. Until they had the feeling someone was watching them. The brothers looked at each other for a brief moment before they noticed, a person reading a book was walking by them. They couldn't make out any facial features because of the book, but when he walked in front of them…Al and Leo started to feel the atmosphere change around their little area. Once the male figured turned his head to face, the brothers they noticed his eye was violent and it met with their hazel ones. Al and Leo blinked a few times and felt like everything was moving at slow motion.

As the young man turned his gaze away from the brothers, he went back to reading his book.

Al and Leo felt everything going back to normal as they watched, the young man walking away. They completely had no idea why they all looked at each other. It was like an instinct reaction or something? They squinted their eyes while looking at him, but he was already gone from sight.

Al and Leo blinked before looking at each other. They were obviously questioning to themselves saying _'what the hell just happened?' _And as expected there's no answer.

"That was strange," said Leo.

"Dido."

The brothers waved it off and went back to eating their meat buns. They chewed and swallowed their food. They were about to take another bite until, footsteps were heard coming near them. Al and Leo caught up on this when someone began talking to them.

"Ano? Can we sit here please?" asked a gentle feminine voice.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier…**

_Tsubomi and Erika were still walking throughout town as they just chattered like always. It would usually be about fashion designs, flowers, old memories they've shared, and school. Chypre and Coffret had to pretend to be dolls, so they have to stay still while making that '0_0' creepy looking face. Chypre was on Tsubomi's shoulder and Coffret was in Erika's arms. While the two were talking about their normal daily lives, they needed to discuss their other life as Precure. _

_After the fight with Sasorina's Snuckies and with those…Dopant things? They met up with Kaoruko the next day to discuss about the new enemies that appeared before them. Well they were actually Snuckies, but there something odd about them. They noticed their eyes were a different color and they held up those strange USB devices, the Kamen Riders used. But…there were was something…different about it. Of course Erika didn't notice it, but Tsubomi did. Once the met up with the scarlet haired girl's grandmother; they immediately went straight to business. They reviewed everything that happened and including the fact, Sasorina had video recorded their battle. If Tsubomi and her grandmother didn't know better they'd bet Sasorina was sent to lure out, the Riders by using the Snuckey. It seemed to have worked temporarily but there was other 'obstacles' in the way. When those orange eyed Snuckies appeared out of nowhere they thought it might've been reinforcement, but that's when they held up those USB devices._

_Kaoruko was questioning what they were but unfortunately that answer couldn't be questioned, until they know the Riders identities. So that won't happen any time soon. Tsubomi explained the Snuckies had injected, the USB's into their bodies while Joker and Cyclone use their belts. She also explained the Devices were different. The ones they saw were obviously a different color, but they had rib-like cages. The other ones the riders used looked like any old regular USB. They thought the differences were a bit odd, but can't make any guesses, since they don't know what those USB's are. _

_Geez all of these things just keep coming at them and no one has an answer! It was so frustrating! Their only hopes of getting answers is if the Riders reveal their identities, and hopefully explain what the heck is going on. Sigh. Oh well, there's no need to pry on this. It's like what Tsubomi's grandmother said; they'll just need to wait for things to happen naturally._

_For now they're going to enjoy their day. _

_Speaking of that incident a few days ago, Tsubomi remembers Erika was blushing madly that day. She and the fairies didn't know why she was acting like that. Coffret tried asking her what was wrong, but she told him it was nothing. Hmph. Yeah right. She looked like she was love struck or something. If she won't answer to Coffret maybe, Tsubomi has a chance of getting an answer. It wouldn't hurt to try. _

"_Hey, Erika." the scarlet haired girl began. _

"_What's up?" asked the blue haired girl looking at her friend. _

"_I was wondering why you were blushing. I mean after that incident a few days ago," said Tsubomi wondering why her friend was acting that way. For as long as she's known her, Erika has never shown that kind of emotion before. Well…except for when it comes to fashion, but that's a different thing. _

"_Eh?" questioned the blue haired girl looking at her scarlet haired friend. _

"_That's right…Desu. You were acting pretty strange after that battle…Desu." said Chypre._

"_C'mon, spill it…Desu. We're curious." said Coffret wanting to that same thing too._

_Erika had vein popping out of her head as she blushed a little. She knew this question would come up again, it was bad enough Coffret asked this. Fortunately she was able to avoid it the first time, but this time is different…Now it's Tsubomi and fairies ganging up on her about that THAT question! Oh well, Erika couldn't stop thinking about that hug; Cyclone gave her in his Heat form just to free her from that pastry cream. Oh man, she can't stop thinking about it!_

_Tsubomi, Chypre, and Coffret raised a brow and narrowed their eyes when they noticed a blush on Erika's face. They began to get up in Erika's face, as she stepped away from them wanting to get the heck outta their grip! However, she was still keeping quiet though. Coffret was looking at Erika dead in the eye until…He finally figured out what had Erika acting strangely that day!_

"_OH! Now I get it…Desu!" shouted Coffret as the girls looked at him in question. "It was because Erika got hugged by Cyclone-san when she was stuck in that-Ahhh!" Before Coffret could complete his sentence; Erika quickly grabbed the male fairy and pinched his cheeks as hard as she could!_

"_Why I outta! Grr!" exclaimed Erika angrily as she messed with Coffret cheeks until they were bright red. While Erika was doing that Tsubomi and Chypre had sparkles in their eyes. Erika was now ticked off at Coffret; she noticed the gleaming look in Tsubomi's and Chypre's eyes._

"_Oh~! Erika could it be that you-" the scarlet haired girl was interrupted by Erika._

"_No! It's not like that all! He only hugged me because, I didn't want to be burned by his Heat form!" denied Erika as she was now sweating bullets. Apparently it didn't seem to matter to Tsubomi, as she still had that sparkle gleam in her eyes._

"_Erika…likes Cyclone-san…Desu." Coffret said with swirls in his eyes. Erika was about to protest until…_

_*Grrr~*_

_The sound of Erika's stomach could be heard out loud as she blushed at this sudden occurrence. Hey, she couldn't help it if she's hungry. Tsubomi and the fairies laughed it off as they decided to get something to eat._

_Tsubomi and Erika stopped at nearby restaurant and ordered some meat buns. They decided to eat outside, so they can enjoy their day before going back to school tomorrow. That was something they were half-looking forward too. One of the reason is to see friends and do more projects in the Fashion club. The duo along with their fairies went to nearby park and decided to eat there. The girls were looking for a bench to sit at, but the whole place looked pretty packed. _

"_Oh! Tsubomi there's a seat over there." Erika said pointing at two free seats. _

"_Eh?" questioned Tsubomi as she looked at the seats. She then noticed there were already two people sitting there! "Ano, Erika there's already people sitting over there. Let's just find some other place to eat."_

"_C'mon, Tsubomi let's just ask them if they could scoot over a bit to make room for us!" exclaimed Erika walking over to the bench with Tsubomi following._

_As they approached the bench, Tsubomi took a deep breath in before speaking, "Ano? Can we sit here please?"_

* * *

**Now...**

Al and Leo looked up to see, the girls standing beside, them with their fairy partners. Wow. This was odd coincidence. They defiantly didn't expect to see the girls here. Sure they'd see and team up with them in a battle, but they hardly interact in their civilians forms.

Tsubomi and Erika were waiting for a response until, they realized these two were the brothers; they've met before. "Al-san. Leo-san." she said remembering their names. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh hey, there Hanasaki-san. Leo and I are on our lunch break," said Al as Leo and himself scooted over to make room for the girls, since they asked them to move over so they can sit down.

"Thanks." the scarlet haired girl said as Erika and herself sat down.

"So, what brings you two out here?" asked Leo wanting to start up a conversation with them. He was thinking about what, Al said that they haven't interacted with them enough. Might as well do it now.

"We're just going out on a walk," Erika said casually. "So you are on a lunch break, eh? How are your guy's jobs?"

"Our job is really great, and we like having Habashi-san as a boss, right Leo?" said Al as his brother nodded agreeing

You got that that right!" the green streaked Kipp exclaimed, grinning. Leo had to agree with Al on this one. Being paper/package delivery boy was WAY better than, their old jobs as grocery store workers. This job allowed them to be outgoing, and it let them enjoy being outside. Leo knows his brother must think the same thing, too. Hell, Al probably has more thoughts to add on about their job.

"I see." the scarlet haired girl said taking a bite of her meat bun. As Tsubomi was chewing her food, she focused her attention on the brothers. She could've sworn she's heard their voices…somewhere before. Also she took noticed of the colored dyed streaks in their hair. Purple and Green? It was same color as the…

"Hey, are you guys delivering anything over at one of our places today?" Erika asked breaking Tsubomi's state of mind.

Leo was looking over the clipboard seeing if his brother and himself; have any paper or packages to deliver at one of the girl's place. "Let's see here. Umm? Oh, here we go! It says we aren't delivering any packages, but we are delivering papers at your guy's place tonight. The second stack of papers should already be with Habashi-san now." said Leo.

Al took the clipboard from his brother seeing if they had any packages to deliver. "Hey, you missed one here," said Al showing his brother a tomorrow's delivery.

"Oh, I didn't see that."

Al lad his eyes on Tsubomi. "It says right here we're supposed to be delivering, a package tomorrow at your grandmother's garden tomorrow." informed Al while the scarlet haired girl looked over his shoulder seeing, he's right.

"I see. Thanks for the information, Al-san." Tsubomi said smiling at the purple streaked Kipp.

Al suddenly felt his cheeks starting to heat up a bit, but quickly waved it off. Unfortunately for him, Leo noticed this as he grinned mischievously. "No problem it just comes with the job…I guess." he said while scratching his head.

Tsubomi nodded until…she suddenly felt a shock ran through her. When the scarlet haired girl heard Al's voice it sounded like…Joker?! Tsubomi looked at the brothers while keeping a straight a face, but her thought were running wild! She could've sworn Al's voice sounded like Joker's voice, because she remembers hearing him talk. Also there's the purple accents in his armor, and Al has a purple streak in his hair. And it wasn't just him. Leo's voice sounded like Cyclone's and his armor his green, plus his hair has green streak in it also. It seemed to obvious that these guys could be the Kamen Riders, but she couldn't just go around accusing them of being something they may not be. Ever since Cyclone and Joker made their appearance in public last week during, Momoka-san's photo shoot they've gained a lot of fans like Erika and herself in their Precure form.

Are Al and Leo really the Kamen Riders? Tsubomi thought about it for a moment, before mentally waving it off in her head. Besides…they've only met the brothers three times, but they've met the riders three times as well. Gahh! This doesn't make any sense. Oh well, she'll think about it later.

While Tsubomi was breaking away from her thoughts, Al suddenly felt his instincts telling him to leave the park and continue their jobs. He doesn't know why he's reacting this way, but he defiantly has good idea. The purple streaked Kipp finished hi meat bun, began to stand up and stretch. Fortunately, Leo finished his food as well.

"Hey, Leo, I think we should get moving. We've gotta pick up the second delivery stuff," said Al as he walked towards his bike.

"Huh? Oh right." Leo said heading towards his bike.

"You guys are leaving already?" asked Erika.

"Yeah. We've gotta get back to work and stuff. Anyways see ya later." Leo said.

"Later." said Al before they rode away from the park.

"Bye bye." said the blue haired girl, waving. Tsubomi also waved her goodbye to the brothers. Chypre and Coffret stopped pretending to be puppets, since there's hardly anyone around this park.

* * *

It was now night in Kibougahana as everyone was now in their respective homes eating dinner right now. Speaking of people being at home eating dinner, Tsubomi was in the kitchen with her family as her mother prepared everything on the table.

"Look! It's your favorite meat and potato stew!" Mizuki happily exclaimed. Tsubomi however looked pretty down about something. This was her favorite food, but she looks kinda worried about something.

Tsubomi's parents and grandmother noticed this and looked surprised by this. "What's wrong, Tsubomi?" asked the girl's father.

"Dad, are you going to Obata-san's company?" the scarlet haired girl's said with concern in her tone.

Tsubomi's mom and dad smiled knowing they're not going back to way things were before, they opened a flower shop together. "I refused him" he said.

"Huh? Why?" she said in surprise.

"Right now, we love managing the flower shop more than doing research." he proudly stated before looking at his wife. "Right?"

"Yep" she replied before looking at her daughter. "I'm quite happy to be able to eat dinner with the family, and I don't want to lose that." she stated smiling at Tsubomi.

The scarlet haired girl smiled at their response feeling better about things now.

Kaoruko smiled before speaking, "Now, the food's getting cold. Let's eat."

"Yeah! Itadakimasu!" Tsubomi happily replied as the whole family ate in peace.

The next morning after school was over for the girls. Tsubomi and Erika were walking together as the scarlet haired girl, listened to her friend talk about a dog that likes pork cutlets facing off, a cat that likes tempura who'd win? Tsubomi was about to reply before she noticed, Obata talking on the phone. It obviously had to be his boss or someone working in the company.

"No, I think I'll be fine." he said talking to whoever's on the other line. "Hai. Okay, excuse me." Obata said hanging up the call.

"Oh? He's the guy from before." said Erika as she recognized him from the other day.

Obata walked towards the girls looking at Tsubomi. "I've been waiting for you, Tsubomi-chan."

"Eh?!" she said in surprise not expecting this.

"My terms are very good with your father. But he keeps refusing my offer" Obata said.

Erika was surprised to hear this as she looked at Tsubomi. "Eh? Your father got scouted!?" she exclaimed running up to her. Why did he refuse? Why?" asked Erika as, Tsubomi placed her on the ground looking sad about something.

"Your father possesses a lot of knowledge and talent." he said walking a few steps closer to the girls. "Can you somehow persuade him?" he asked in a desperate attempt to get, Youichi to join the company he works for.

Tsubomi looked away from him. She really didn't want to do what he's asking.

"Tsubomi-chan, okay? Please!" he begged while Erika noticed the look on her friend's face. She knew Tsubomi was worried about something, so it's her duty to help her out! Then Obata continued. Ok-"

"Stop!" Erika interrupted saving Tsubomi from whatever she's feeling pressured about. "Okay, I have a suggestion! Standing around here talking won't change anything, so why don't we change locations?" suggested Erika.

"Eh? Uh…"

"Okay? Let's go." Erika said as they began to walk to another location.

* * *

**Desert Apostle….**

Cobraja's body was for some reason buried in sand while being wrapped in some cloth. Apparently this is some type of personal 'make-up' parlor for him to look 'beautiful' to feed his narcissistic ego.

"The sand's weight and temperature makes my body sweat. A sand bath is good for a beautiful body. Now the sand is making my skin glisten, and I'll be even more beautiful," he said narrating about how 'beautiful' he'll be Yeah, right.

"Oi, Snucky, put more sand on my feet." he said to a Snucky, who carried a shovel wearing a white headband. The creature replied with a 'Ki' before doing what he's told. Then another Snucky came running into the man's sand room shouting 'Ki' informing them about something.

"A message from Professor Sabaku? What is it." he demanded not liking his 'beauty' moment being interrupted.

The Snucky replied with a 'Ki' as Cobraja listened.

"Hurry up and defeat the Precure? And Kamen Rider?" he repeated the Snucky's 'words'. "I'm on break right now, so I'll take care of it later," he responded not wanting to fight both the Precure, and defiantly the riders. The masked man had informed and showed, the video Sasorina recorded as he explain to them what he learned. It was surprising to find out their power source is a bunch of odd USB's. He did explain what the Snuckies had become in that video. He said they're called…Dopant? Huh? They're still not sure what that is yet, but it has to do something with those devices they use. Oh well, at least Kumojacki was happy to learn about the ones, who defeated him a while back. He sure has a lot of pride and is dying to reclaim it back. He's total hot head.

The Snucky talked to one another trying to figure out a way to get his lazy narcissistic ass off the sand.

"Both the Precure and Kamen Riders don't stand a chance against me, the beautiful Cobraja-sama. I truly am beautiful." Cobraja said rambling on about his so-called looks.

The Snucky sighed before coming up with an idea to Cobraja off his feet. Then he started to say 'Ki' a couple of times to the Desert commander.

"The Precure and Kamen Rider are waiting breathlessly for, the beautiful Cobraja?" he repeated before letting out a sigh. "I guess I can't help it then." he said as the sand twirled like a tornado. It lasted for second revealing Cobraja twirling around, and you can see he wore a light blue yukata.

"Hmm, I guess I'll show my great self then. Be thankful, Precure…Kamen Rider!" he proudly stated not wanting to make the heroes wait for his so-called breathless beauty to show up. The Snucky danced around him to encourage him, so he won't change his mind afterwards.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Memory graveyard another Gaia Memory was finished restoring itself. The entity had picked the Memory up as it pressed the button.

"**MAGMA!"**

Then as a flower head attached itself to the Snuckies chest, he inserted the Memory in the flower head before transforming into the Magma Dopant. The Magma Dopant was a creature with coal-rock armor with lava-fiery skin. Then as usual the leftover flower pedals had turned into Masquerade Gaia Memories. The entity didn't have anyone of his mind controlled, Snuckies to pick them up. He should save them for keeping just in case. He's gonna need to conserve man-power for the far future.

"**Double!" **the Magma Dopant ominously murmured. He remembers when his Memory or…rather his whole being was destroyed by Double. That half and half bastard made a mockery of him! His body was indulging in flames to express his anger. The entity ordered him to stop or else he'll destroy the grave. The Magma Dopant complied knowing he can't unleash his anger yet, and he was close to destroying where his so-called 'comrades' are supposed to be sleeping.

The entity already knew this guy was going to lose to both halves of Double. He certainly is a hot head for sure. Idiot. Oh well, the entity quickly informed the Dopant that Double had suddenly split into two people. And that he's only now Kamen Riders Cyclone and Joker. The Magma Dopant listened, but it seemed like he didn't care. All cared about is destroying them both. Nothing else mattered than that! Soon green data energy sent the Magma Dopant to earth as he couldn't wait to unleash some heat on them!

The entity was about to head back to his tomb, but…a glowing light suddenly appeared in one of the other tombs. It glowed in glowed until it finally died out. Curious the Dopant was he walked towards whatever appeared from the light. His eyes widen as he found something he didn't expect to see.

"_This is…"_

* * *

**Botanical Garden…**

Erika had lead Tsubomi and Obata to Kaoruko's garden thinking it's the only private place for them to talk. She looked around to make sure Chypre, Coffret, and the Memory Gadgets were hiding from sight. Thankfully they are so that's cleared up. Obata however, was looking at one of the flowers in the garden. He looked really excited about all of these plants. Obata was looking at the flowers naming every plant and flower. He talked about one being a young sundew, and looked at another flower calling it the empress tree flower. Tsubomi pointed to plant asking if he knows the bracken leaves. Obata went towards the leaves saying, he knows about them. Then talked about them having a good sori. Whatever that means…Then Tsubomi commented how beautiful it is and asked, Obata that ferns are interesting. The man agreed with her.

"I can't keep up with their conversation." Erika said making a comical facial expression saying _'What the hell are they talking about?'_

"Obata-san, you know a lot," commented Tsubomi.

"Well, I love them, that's why." Obata said. Then after a while of looking at the plant's and talking about them, Obata and the girls went back to front door entrance, so he could try to get Tsubomi to convince her father to join flower company he works for. "So, Tsiubomi-chan, about what I asked you earlier…" the man was cut off from his question as got a phone call. "Excuse me." he said while taking a few steps away from the girls to talk to whoever called him.

Erika sighed saying he's restless while putting her hands behind her head. Then she walked towards a log taking a seat. Tsubomi followed saying; Obata's a busy bee.

"Yes, thank you very much. Excuse me," Obata said ending his call before turning back to the girls. "Sorry about that."

"Are you busy with work?" Tsubomi asked knowing that's probably the case. Erika was sitting on a log watching their conversation.

"Yeah. But I have to work hard or we'll lose to another company. We'll need your dad's help, too." he said still wanting to confront him, but he can't do it without Tsubomi's help. "Ne, Tsubomi-chan, can you persuade him? Please! Just this time!" he begged in desperation on saving the company.

Tsubomi had that worries/ sad look on her face staring down at the ground.

"Tsubomi, do you not like Obata-san?" Erika curiously asked wondering if that's the case.

"No, that's not true!" the scarlet haired girl quickly responded shaking her head. It was the truth. She doesn't dislike him or anything, that wasn't the case at all.

"I guess not. You were having a lot fun chatting with him earlier," stated Erika. "You have a reason to not want to persuade your father, right?" she said as Tsubomi stayed silent. "If you don't state your reasons clearly, bot Obata and I won't understand." Erika said.

Tsubomi nodded deciding to face Obata. "I think that flowers have nothing to do with winning or losing."

"Eh?"

"The flowers we have now have their own uses. I don't think it's necessary to find a new species of flowers." Tsubomi said stating her own reasons, but still hiding the real reason to herself.

"You may think that, but this is my job! If we don't market new flowers and lose…You're just a child, so you may not understand." Obata said.

"Even children have hearts of their own." said a familiar voice. Then everyone turned around to see, Kaoruko had entered the room.

"Obba-chan!" cried out Tsubomi seeing her grandmother had walked inside the garden.

"Professor Hanasaki!" Obata said in surprise seeing the elderly woman.

"Long time no see," Kaoruko replied obviously knowing, who Obata is. She took a seat on the log next to Erika.

"Obba-chan, do you know Obata-san?" asked Tsubomi.

"Yes. He came by a lot when he was a student," she replied looking at Obata. "You became such a fine man."

"No, that's not true." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"You are just like Youichi and Mizuki in the past," the elderly woman began.

"Eh?" questioned Obata looking confused.

"They were quite busy, like you. They traveled around Japan and around the world," she said beginning to tell Tsubomi's story.

* * *

**Flashback…**

_Tsubomi parents were always away on business trips, so she hardly ever saw them. Kaoruko was always the one taking care of the girl in younger days, so had watched over her. Tsubomi always saw them off with a smile every time they left for work, and would always sit in the backyard porch either play nor just doing, nothing but sit. As time passed from year to year Tsubomi would relive the same routine of watching her parents leave, and wave goodbye to them before sitting on the backyard porch. Until one day when Tsubomi was sitting on the porch, feeling sad about not seeing her parents for a long time. She was starting to get depressed and lonely. A bird was flying up towards its nest feeding her children. Tsubomi watched that bird and wishing her parents were there during that time. Then…she started to cry as the lonely feeling became too much for her handle. Fortunately, the girl's parents came back to the house to picking up a file they forgot for their job, then they heard the cries of their daughter as went to her aid._

**Flashback end...**

* * *

"But they realized…That even though they worked for the sake if the family, they were making the family fall apart." she said as Chypre and Coffret along with the Memory gadgets were hiding behind Coupe listening to the story. She continued, "After that, they quit their jobs and opened a flower shop in this city. They chose Tusbomi over work,"

"I see." Erika said now understanding Tsubomi a bit more, also it explains about her shy personality and the reason why she didn't want her parents to leave again.

"If he chooses to help your work now, his family may fall apart again," Kaoruko stated and it was true. If Youichi went to work for Obata's company it'll just tear the family again, and who knows what'll happen if things went that way again. It may become worse than it did before. "Isn't that why he refused you?" she said knowing it was true.

"That's…" Obata said not finding the words back him up.

Tsubomi spoke up. "I think it's amazing that you are marketing new flowers. But…" she turned to face him. "I'm sorry," she replied with a bow.

Obata looked down as he nodded understanding, there's no point of trying to get Tsubomi to persuade her father anymore. He has no right to tear family apart by taking away the happiness they have now. Also he's not a bad guy and doesn't want to be the cause. Then Obata quietly left the garden.

Unknowingly to everyone in the garden, Al and Leo were listening to everything that was said. The brothers felt the tension coming from, the garden so they decided to leave and come back later with Kaoruko's package. It was best to leave them alone.

* * *

The day had gone by quickly for everyone in Kiboughana. The sun was setting and the skies had turned twilight. In an area closest to an electrical tower; Obata was walking along the sidewalk as he was talking to one of the people he works for on his cell phone. He was apologizing to them for not getting, Youichi to work with them. Judging from whatever conversation he is having, Obata was ordered to return to the company. He said he'll be there right away. Obata then ended the call and put his phone in his pocket. He had gloomy expression on his face. He was worried that the company would lose clients and the possibly of him getting fired.

"You have a gloomy face," said Cobraja as Obata looked up at the electrical tower to see the blue haired man hanging upside down. Cobraja's eye flashed blue as he looked at the Heart Flower within Obata. "You're flower's color is changing. I'll take it,"

"Heart Flower, Come Out!" he commanded as a blue light shot up from underneath Obata's feet. As he screamed his body then turned into a large purple crystal with a matching pearl underneath. Cobraja removed the pearl and picked up Obata's cell phone, seeing it's the only tool he could use to create the Desertrian. "Desertrian, your turn!" he shouted.

The Desertrian had emerged behind him. The Desertrian was a large red cell phone monster with arms and legs. It had black hands and feet. Its body was mainly a cell phone and the face the flip open screen showing the face.

Meanwhile Tsubomi and Erika were walking home together along with their fairy partners. Erika was apologizing to Tsubomi for saying the things she said without understanding, her situation referring to her lonely history. Tsubomi said it was okay because Erika was there to encourage her to tell Obata her thoughts and feelings. Well, her grandmother had to step in and back her up by telling him, her early life. Then all of sudden they heard an awful sound that didn't sound pretty. The force of that sound sent Chypre and Coffret flying off; Tsubomi and Erika's shoulder.

"What was that?" questioned Tsubomi as they went towards the source of that sound.

* * *

Within the streets of the town Al and Leo also heard that sound. They had finished doing a last package delivery. They were about to go home until, they heard that weird noise. Then they noticed everyone around them was running away from something. The brothers looked an electrical tower that was near their location, and were surprised to see a Desertrian climbing it like freakin' King Kong. The brothers pretended to run away with the crowd, so they find a hiding place to transform. Fortunately that wasn't going to be a problem. Before, they knew it everybody had left the area leaving them alone. This was pretty much unexpected, but…they might as well take advantage of this opportunity. It's not every day the streets are openly clear.

Al and Leo attached their Lost Drivers on their waist, while pulling out their Memories.

"C'mon, let's go!" said Al.

"Right!" said Leo as they were about to press the buttons a green light of data energy suddenly appeared before them. "What is that?" questioned the green streaked Kipp.

"I don't know but get ready," said Al as he prepared to press the button of the Joker Memory.

The green data energy then revealed a fire skinned rock monster with a skeleton-like face. Al and Leo widened their eyes, knowing this Dopant is from the first episode of W. But once they realize this fact they weren't actually scared. Instead of a surprised look they wore a smirk; knowing this Dopant's Memory died in the first episode. There shouldn't be anything to worry about, right?

"**Double!" **the Dopant roared in rage. Then it started to shoot fireballs from out of its body. Al and Leo had to continuously move out of the way, due to not wanting to get burned. They didn't want to end up like Kumojacki because on their part; they fucked him up when both of them fought him. It'd be bad karma if the same thing where to happen to them.

"Whoa!" the brothers cried out as they dodged another fireball. Apparently this guy has anger management issues. Then the green streaked Kipp decided to call him out.

"Hey, asshole calm the fuck down will ya!" shouted Leo catching the Magma Dopant's attention.

"**Huh? Who the hell are you supposed to be? And who's ya callin' an asshole, asshole!" **said the Magma Dopant.

"Well, take a wild guess," said Leo as he showed his Cyclone Memory to the Dopant. Al sighed because his brother is practically revealing their identity to the enemy, but…it's bound to happen at one point, so why not? He pulled out his Joker Memory tagging along with this brother.

"**So you two are Double?" **growled the Magma Doapnt. **"Heh. Ok then. I'll settle for a two teenaged boys. First I'll kick both your asses and then, I'll kill you with my bare hands," **the Dopant proclaimed.

"We'll see about that." Al said quietly as Leo and himself pushed the buttons on their Memories.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

"Henshin." the brothers announced.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

Al and Leo were surrounded by their own energy particles, until they both donned in their respective armors. Then they began the roll call.

"I am the trump card, that'll smash all whose oppose me! Beware, my physical status and my strength! Kamen Rider…Joker!" Joker announced with a flick of his wrist.

"I am the wind, who shall blow all who oppose me! Beware, my speed status and the strengths of my wind! Kamen Rider…Cyclone!" Cyclone announced.

Then they stood back to back before announcing, "Saa, omae no tsumi a kazoero!" they announced pointing at the Magma Dopant.

"**This…is gonna be FUN!"** the Dopant roared before flaring himself with intensive heat. Joker and Cyclone probably had to rethink the fact of they could easily beat this guy. Oh well, it looks like the girls will handle the Desertrian because they'll be busy.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Tsubomi and Erika had arrived to the town streets seeing everyone running away. They heard that odd sound and looked to see Desertrian climbing up the electrical tower. Tsubomi called out as Erika gasped telling her to look at the purple pearl. Tsubomi looked at it and gasped seeing its Obata, who turned into a Desertrian. Tsubomi declared they'll save him and both girls pulled out their Heart Perfumes.

Then they were indulged in a pink and blue. As the girls glowed in the light; Chypre and Coffret's voices could be heard as they called out the Heart Seeds helping the girls transform.

"Precure Seeds, Ikue-Desu!" they announced as girls caught their Heart Seeds inserting them in the Heart Perfumes.

"Precure, Open My Heart!" they announced.

"The flower that spreads throughout the land, Cure Blossom!" the pink cure announced striking her pose.

"The flower that flutters by the ocean winds, Cure Marine!" the blue cure announced striking her pose.

"HeartCatch Precure!" both cures announced together.

The Desertrian looked down at the heroines as Cobraja aslo noticed them as well.

"Now, Precure, I came like you asked. Now watch my beauty to your heart's content!" Cobraja exclaimed getting confused looks on the girl's faces.

"Eh?" Blossom questioned.

"What are you talking about? No one was waiting for you!" Marine exclaimed brining Cobraja into a shock

"Nande? Interrupting me during my beauty time!" he said in frustration referring to Sabaku. Especially the Snuckey because they lied to him about the Percure waiting for him. Looks like he'll use the Desertrian to have it take his anger out on the cures. "Go, Desertrian!"

The Desertrian jumped down from the electrical tower descending towards the girls. It shot a sound wave at them but Blossom and Marine dodged the attack. Blossom land on her feet seeing the Desertrian had landed besides her. The giant cell phone tried to punch her, but Blossom jumped out of the way and landed on the pole of the electrical tower. The Desertrian jumped towards the girl ann shot another sound wave at her. Blossom jumped towards her enemy dodging the attack, and began to throw a punch. She successfully landed the punch, but thanks to the Desertrian being a cell phone it was able to protect itself by closing its face/screen landing on its feet. Then it flipped its face open again. The battle cry of Marine could be heard as she was trying to sneak attack; the Desertrian from its side but it jumped in the air. Marine looked up at the sky seeing if her foe was in the air, but what she didn't anticipate was the speed he possessed. She looked around for it before letting out a gasp, as she could feel it's presence besides her.

The Desertrian shot a sound wave at the blue cure. Marine screamed as she was pushed by the force smashing, the wall before landing on the ground.

"Marine!" Blossom cried out going to her friend's aid. "Are you okay?"

Marine lifted herself up looking at Blossom. "In any case, he's fast!" the blue cure said before looking at the Desertrian walking towards them.

"_I want to research!" _the Desertrian said starting to say his true feelings as Obata.

"Eh?" questioned Blossom as the Desertrian continued.

"_I want to create new flowers! That's my dream!" _the Desertrian shouted.

"Obata-san's dream?" questioned Marine.

"_But I can't say that. If I tell them I want to join a research team, they may fire me. I don't want that!"_ the Desertrian said admitting his fears.

"These are Obata-san's true feelings," Blossom said in realization. The real Obata was struggling inside the pearl, while the Desertrian shot out another sound wave at the cures. Blossom pushed Marine outs the way and both fell on the ground avoiding the attack.

"Watch out!" the fairies cried out. The Desertrian jumped in front of cures, while glaring down at them. Blossom and Marine looked up at their foe before it shot another sound wave at them. Both cures were sending flying in mid-air screaming in pain as they fell hard to the ground.

"_I want to research. But I'm scared to say that." _the Desertrian said. Blossom looked up at the Desertrian remembering the time spent with Obata at the garden.

"Hmph. There's nothing you can do about it, you working man," Cobraja said.

"That's not true!" shouted Blossom as she stood back up. Obata-san's frustration is that he loves his flower-related job! He's not being irresponsible. That's why he's afraid!" she continued while Marine stood up.

"Who cares about that? I'll use anyone's flowers that can be used," Cobraja said with no care in his tone.

Blossom clenched her fist in anger when he said that. "To play around with Obata-san's heart, that he worked for his entire life...I won't forgive you! I've had enough!" Blossom shouted saying her finishing catchphrase.

Then Marine started to her finale words. "Even someone like me, with a heart wider than the oceans, is at her limit!"

The girls were back up and ready to end this fight. The Desertrian took notice and prepared to fight back as well.

"No matter how fast he is, he's by himself," Blossom declared seeing the only flaw the Desertrian has is being alone.

"We have two!" Marine stated agreeing with Blossom. They began to run towards the Desertrian, as it fired a sound wave at the duo, but they quickly dodged it by running in opposite directions. The Desertrian got confused and didn't know who to attack first. Blossom jumped towards her foe attempting to deliver a punch. But the Desertrian jumped in the air avoiding the attack however…he didn't anticipate Marine jumping up to him with a kick. The Desertrian fell to the ground as the cures turned around to deliver their attack towards it.

"Precure Double Shoot!" they announced holding up their hands shooting spheres of pink and blue orbs towards the Desertrian. As the attacks made contact smoke appeared. Cobraja was being a narcissist worried about his _beautiful _face touching the smoke.

"Now!" the fairies cheered.

The girl's tact's appeared in their hands as they waved them around, before shouting out, "Gather, flower power!"

"Blossom Tact!"

"Marine Tact!"

They announced while spinning the wheel on the tact, as it glowed in the girls' respective colors. "Gather double flowers' power!" the shouted waving their weapon around. "Precure Floral Power Fortissimo!" They glowed in pink and blue auras before shooting towards, the Desertrian forming into a heart. Once they hit the creature's chest leaving their mark behind, they appeared behind it with the crystal over their heads.

"HeartCatch!" they announced as the Desertrian exploded behind them, but it wasn't over yet. They needed to purify it first. The girls spin the wheels on their devices as the; Desertrian was floating in mid-air with the giant flower behind him spinning, and changing colors from pink to blue. The Desertrian had calm look on its face as it was finally at rest. Then a bright occurred as it changed back into a cell phone again.

Marine picked the phone up as Blossom held the crystal in her hand. They glared up at Cobraja.

"I need to work on my beauty again," he said before teleporting out of the area.

Blossom placed the crystal and pearl back together as Obata's appeared. He was still unconscious, but he'll be fine. The girls smiled at each other, as they returned to their civilian forms.

* * *

**Sometime earlier during the Precure's fight…**

The W riders were staring at their opponent, as they watched him flare up in flames. Cyclone acted quickly by glowing a gust of wind at the Magma Dopant. It had no effect what-so-ever. The Magma Dopant roared sand shot out a wave of fire towards the riders. Fortunately, Cyclone was able to cancel the attack by creating a miniature tornado. Joker ran towards the Dopant and performed a jump kick. The Magma Dopant acted quickly using his arm to push Joker's leg down; and grabbed him by the neck. The Magma Dopant slammed Joker into the ground, before stomping him with his feet. Cyclone ran towards the Dopant aiding his brother. The Magma Dopant indulged himself in flames, before shooting fireballs at the green rider. Cyclone didn't have time to react because the fames came at him rapidly. The green rider didn't have time to protect himself by using his powers, but he was quick on his feet thanks to his powers. He wasn't as fast as Accel in Trial form, but he was defiantly quick on his feet.

Joker wanted to get this guy's foot off him, so he mustered up enough strength to push his giant-ass foot him. He quickly rolled the side before getting back up. The Magma Dopant stopped his assault towards Cyclone, and focused on the left half of Double. Both foes went at each other throwing some jabs. Cyclone wanted to get in on this too, so he jumped in performing a back kick towards the Dopant. The Magma Dopant stumbled back but the riders weren't letting him regain balance. Joker acted quickly by pulling him back up while throwing a right hook. Cyclone jumped behind the Magma Dopant side kicking him. The Dopant stumbled on his feet before balancing himself.

The Magma Dopant growled as he looked at the twin riders. This is really pissing him off! The Magma Dopant quickly indulged himself in flamed before rapidly shoot fireballs at the W riders. The W riders didn't have time to dodge the attacks, because they were coming in on them way too fast. They quickly took their Memories out of the Lost Driver, exchanging them for new ones. Joker pulled out his Heat Memory and Cyclone pulled out his Luna Memory.

"**LUNA!"**

"**HEAT!"**

"I think we know what to do!" Joker grinned.

"Hell yeah!" smirked Cyclone before changing forms.

"**LUNA!" **

"**HEAT!"**

As they changed forms; C-Luna extended his arms to use them as whips shielding his brother. J-Heat dashed towards the Dopant knowing, his brother has his back. The Magma Dopant stopped his assault and quickly gathered enough energy to shoot out a heat wave of fire towards; the rider trying to stop him from coming closer to him. Then with a shout he released the wave of fire towards Joker, but…It had no effect!

Damn! Since the left the half of Double is fire user in that form; the Magma Dopant can't do anything about it! Shit! As the Dopant watched J-Heat run towards him, the rider took out the Joker Memory and inserted into the Maximum slot.

"**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"Rider Kick!"

As soon as J-Heat's attack made contact with the Dopant, he immediately exploded.

* * *

**Now…**

The twin riders looked at the Dopant seeing his body was still in one piece, but it wasn't going to be that way for long. J-Heat and C-Luna walked towards the dying Dopant taking their Memories out of the slots, and changed back to Joker and Cyclone.

"**JOKER!"**

"**CYCLONE!"**

Now back into their respective default forms, Joker leaned down towards the Magma Dopant, who groaned in pain. The twin riders noticed red data energy was coming out of his body. If they had to guess he's probably fading (or dying) like how Wakana and Isaka did in the show.

"**D-D-Dammit. How the hell could I…lose?"** the Dopant questioned as he tried to stand up, but couldn't due to both pain and him fading back into the earth. Joker leaned down towards his dying foe. The Dopant looked up at in anger. **"What? You've come to gloat or something? Jackass."**

Cyclone was about to retort to the Magma Dopant's comment, but Joker shot his brother a stern look. It couldn't be seen but Cyclone got the message, so he stayed quiet. Then Joker began to speak, "I didn't come here to gloat. I wanted to ask you a question, I can see you don't have long so I'd prefer we get this over with."

"**Hmph. Fine what is it?"** the Dopant asked rudely.

"Are you…Yousuke Togawa?" Joker asked wanting to know if this is the same person, who used the Magma Memory.

"**Yousuke Togawa? You mean that useless fool, who couldn't use my powers right? Well, you're half right. You can say I'm him, but yet I'm not," **the Magma Dopant said. Joker was about ask what he meant by that, but it was too late. The Magma Dopant was gone and all that remained was his broken Gaia Memory.

"Let's go," Joker said as Cyclone formed a miniature tornado around disappearing from sight.

* * *

Night had come into Kiboughana and there was a strong wind blowing throughout the town. In a high rooftop building the black hooded male looked up at the night sky, as the wind blew hard in his face. He held onto his hood, but realized there was no point hiding his face. So he let the wind take the hood off for him. He was revealed to be a seventeen year old with violet eyes, and silver hair that was slightly messy from the top.

He looked up at the sky feeling the wind blow through his hair. If felt nice and it seems to be expressing itself in joy. The silver haired teen pulled out the Skull Memory from his pocket, and calmly smiled at it. What a pleasant night for a Reaper to roam around freely.

"This truly is a wonderful night. Wouldn't you agree, Skull?" he asked the Memory while letting out a chuckle. He walked towards the edge of the roof, while pulling out none other than the Lost Driver. He strapped it around his waist as the belt formed. He was standing on the edge of the building.

"**SKULL!"**

"Henshin."

He then inserted the Skull Memory into Driver forming it into the 'L' shape.

"**SKULL!"**

His body was surround in dark energy fragments as it attached to his body. He was soon donned in a black body suited armor with silver accents on the wrist and ankles. The chestplate had the same accents that was designed in a rib-like fashion. He had white scarf hanging down his neck. Finally the helmet was silver resembling a skull with a black, lightning bolt running down the right eye leaving, a red gem on the forehead.

He pulled out a punk black fedora hat with silver crosses on the sides, it also had a little string hanging from the side of the hat with a cross of its own. He then placed the hat on head his head, as began to make his announcement.

"I am the Skeleton, who lurks in the night and shall vanquish all who oppose me! Beware for I am the lurking Reaper, Kamen Rider…Skull!" the Skelton rider announced as jumped down from the building.

* * *

In the Memories Lost Grave the entity was looking in front of a silhouette figure, who oddly enough wasn't a ghost, Dopant, or Snuckey. The figure didn't appear to be afraid of the creatures around him or his surroundings. Oddly enough he was holding a bag of marsh mellows, and took a bite like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Hahaha. What an interesting place you got here, Mr. Ghost. But tell me," he paused for a second as he pulled out two objects. One was obviously a Gaia Memory colored gold with a 'K' engraved on it. The other object however was a big silver belt with, a yellow spot on it. He then attached the belt on his waist, as he continued to speak. "Why am I here? And I how can I be of assistance?"

"**KNIGHT!" **

The Dopant entitiy smirked at his 'new companion' as he started tell him what he knows, so far.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

It was a nice sunny day at the Flower Shop Hanasaki. Tsubomi and Erika were outside of the shop as they watered; the flower while eavesdropping (yet again) on Obata's and Youichi's conversation.

"What did Obata-san say?" asked Erika.

"He'll give up on recruiting my dad. He'll go into research himself, but he has no confidence," Tsubomi said repeating what she heard.

"You were eavesdropping?" Tsubomi's mother said as she walked out of the flower shop to see her daughter and Erika.

"S-Sorry," Tusbomi said a bit frighten worried she might get in trouble.

"Excuse me." said a voice as Tsubomi, Erika, and Mizuki looked down to see a little girl starting up at the scarlet haired girl. "Ano, may I have some sunflowers?" she asked.

Tsubomi crouched down to her. "I'm sorry, but sunflowers aren't in season now," she said.

"Eh?" the little girl questioned.

"Sunflowers love summer, when the sun is healthly! They are growing right now to become pretty flowers," Tsubomi said as the little girl looked her still. "When summer comes, please come again. I'll keep the biggest and prettiest sunflower for you."

"Really!?"

"Yep! I promise."

"Thenlet's pinky swear!"

"Okay!"

As Tsubomi was making the pinky swear with the little girl, Youichi and Obata came out of the flower shop watching the girls with a smile.

"You are working hard right now for your dream flower to bloom, right?" Youichi said looking at Obata.

"Yes. I don't know how many years it'll take, but I'll take the challenge." Obata said determinedly.

"That's my Obata-kun." Youichi said proud that Obata is taking his own path. Everyone smiled at them as Erika watered the plants herself. Kaoruko watched the scene from the balcony, along with the fairies and Memory Gadgets.

"He got his heart flower back-Desu!" Chypre said.

"In flower language, a white hyacinth means the heart's peaceful love-Desu. He's back on his feet after getting back his plant-loving heart-Desu!" Coffret said. Then Chypre gasped indicating she's going to 'poop' out another Heart Seed.

"The Heart Seed is coming out-Desu!" she said as a purple, Heart Seed came out of her. Tsubomi noticed this and placed in the container with the other seeds. Then the girl went over to her parents giving them a hug, as everyone watched them with a gentle smiles.

* * *

**Okay guys I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry it took a while had a little trouble setting this up, but whatever I think it's okay. The next chapter will be even better I guarantee that. We've the appearance of the hooded teen, who's Skull. And there's a new enemy in town who carries the Gaia Driver and Gaia Memory Called Knight. Wonder that's about?**

**Oh well, you'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider W or HeartCatch Precure.**

**Chapter 5: The Fearsome Knight! Dark Precure's Debut! When Two Become One Pt.1**

An army of a Masquerade Dopants were flocked together as they each stood by a tomb stone; of their fellow dead Dopant comrades. The Masquerade Dopants didn't make a single movement as they stood by a grave. It was as if they were statues. The entity could be seen standing by his own tomb stone as a silhouette was standing beside him, observing the graveyard.

"I see, so that's your story. I must say; I would've never thought that mother earth herself would give humanity weapons as these…Gaia Memory things as you called it. How fascinating, indeed," the mysterious man said as musingly observing his Memory.

"_Whatever, I told you my information already. Now it's time to tell me yours. Who are those strange that keep trying to destroy 'my' enemies and who are those, nuisance girls? Answer me!"_ demanded the entity as the mysterious man let out a chuckle.

"Fine, fine, I guess I'll tell you what I know about those girls and those 'bad guys', who keep showing up in the town," the mystery man said as began, "Well, for starters those girls are legendary warriors called Precure,"

"_Precure?" _the entity questioned.

"Hai. They are known as Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. They defend the people in Kiboughana as they fight monsters called Desertrian. Of course, I don't know much about them except that these weird people keep popping out of nowhere, and create these things by using humans," the mystery man explained not having any more information to explain.

"_I see. It appears I must watch out for these…Precure. And those Desertrian creatures, along with the 'weird' people you've mentioned," _said the entity.

"Well, it doesn't matter who these people are because they don't pose a threat to us, since we have more power than they do. But…what I am curious about is these Kamen Riders, I've seen lately," the mystery man said catching the entity's attention. "If I recall they called themselves, Kamen Riders Joker and Cyclone, right? And up until now, I've learned some very fascinating information about them. And it was thanks to you,"

The entity snorted in response. Just what the hell is guy trying to get at?

"Also, I remember you telling me they go by another name. Now, what was it again? I'm afraid my memory is a bit short-termed," the mystery man lied only wanting the entity to say that name again.

"_You sure are a real piece of work, you know that right?"_ the entity said silhouette man chuckled in response. _"Hmph. They're called Double, Kamen Rider Double,"_

"Oh yes, that's right. Double. Hmm? I find that name to be kind of odd, but I am curious to face the riders as Double. I bet it'll be very interesting. If it's alright with you, I would like to go and face this Double," the mystery man asked.

"_Che. So, you want to face Double, eh? Fine do as you please, but I doubt you'll be able to defeat them if they do become Double,"_

"Ho? Whatever do you mean?"the man asked.

The entity chuckled darkly, _"Let's say, I didn't warn you," _the entity said before disappearing from sight. Probably resting under his tomb stone inside his grave.

The silhouette person crept up a smile before saying, "Very fascinating,"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Desert Apostles an army of Snuckies were gathered together as Dark Precure was standing on top of a twisted rock, watching over her subordinates. Inside HQ of the Desert land more Snuckies were gathered together as they waited in Sabaku's thrown room waiting for the man to arrive. Of course the included the three generals aka Kumojacki, Cobraja, and Sasorina. They waited for the masked silver haired man to arrive as well. Then a purple light descended in the thrown as Sabaku had finally arrived. Sabaku curled up a smile from his lips as he and the other two generals, placed their hands over their hearts bowing their heads respectfully. Of course, Kumojacki did have a little trouble showing his respects to his boss, since he's still bandages. He'll be taking them off soon but…he'll feel a little sore still. Oh well, it doesn't matter since he'll go out into battle again in no time.

Sabaku began to make his speech, "Cure Blossom, Cure Marine. They have been collecting Heart Seeds in order to revive the Heart Tree," Sabaku said as his left eye glowed red. "We, as Desert Messengers, have our own goal of wilting people's hearts and making the world a desert. Precure…What bothersome beings,"

"What about the Kamen Riders? Professor Sabaku?" Cobraja asked.

"They are also included, but…they seem to be more powerful than the three of you, since they defeated Kumojaki on their own," the masked man said.

"Hmph! It was two against one! I wouldn't exactly call it defeating me, since none of them faced me one-on-one!" the red haired man growled. Damn! Now he's trying to make excuses now! He hated this. He didn't like it one bit.

Sabaku noticed Kumojacki's odd behavior but decided to let it go. He knew his pride as a fighter was literally crushed. Too bad he's in no condition to fight though.

"Professor Sabaku, I'll defeat those weak Precure this time, and defeat those riders as a bonus," Sasorina offered. She didn't believe the riders were stronger than the three of them. It's obvious they're stronger together, but they must be weak if they're separated.

"If you were going up against Cure Moonlight, then it would be understandable. But against weak Precure, why is it taking so long? And also it's like I said before, the riders are stronger than all three of you combined together. Plus they can change their forms which makes it more difficult to face them!" Sabaku said with disappointment in his tone.

Sasorina flinched and bowed her head, "I'm really sorry!" she said as red light appeared from behind Sabaku. It was none other than Dark Precure.

"Professor Sabaku, I'll take care of those two Precure. And those riders, Joker and Cyclone," the evil Cure offered.

"Do as you wish. But you have to destroy those Heart Seeds that they have been collecting. Also…careful of those riders. I suspect they may as strong as Cure Moonlight, maybe a little stronger, too." Sabaku warned.

"Hai," Dark Precure replied. If what Sabaku says is true then her fight with those riders is going to be very interesting. Who knows, they may give her a challenge.

"Chotto! I'm the one who'll be defeating all four them!" Sasorina cried out not liking the Dark Precure taking the spotlight to herself.

"Then you will work as my subordinate," the dark cure said.

"Subordinate!? Don't joke around!" Sasorina cried out outrageously.

Dark Precure had enough of the woman's complaint. So she decided to shut her up by opening her right eye revealing, the yellow orb hidden behind closed eye. Once Dark Precure opened her eye, she released the power hidden within it. A gust of wind soon came flying towards, Sasorina as the force of power pushed her onto the ground. Kumojaki and Cobraja weren't affected by this at all. Sasorina stood back up staring at the dark cure with fear, but tired her best not show it.

"Oh well, I'll do you a big service this time and listen to you!" she said rather quickly fazing, out of the room. Dark Precure didn't say a word as she left the room as well.

* * *

Al and Leo had the day off work today because Habashi said; his wife and daughter wanted to go on a trip to visit his in-laws. He informed the brothers that, he'll be away for a day or two. So, they'll be back to work in no time. For the meantime Al and Leo were free to do anything they want. They've got the whole paper delivery shop all to themselves, and the Giji Memories are safe to freely explore the place in the day time instead of the night like they always do. Hell, they sometimes make noises whenever the brothers are asleep. Al remembered Leo waking up one night sounding really outraged and pissed off. The damn idiot chased the Memory gadgets around trying to remove their Memories. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance because, Al had to shut his ass up because he heard one of the neighbors waking up wondering what was going on. Al quickly stopped his brother by smacking, his head. Then he calmly went over to the Memories asking them to be quiet, so the neighbors wouldn't get wind of their existence.

So yeah, that was somewhat of an unpleasant for the purple streaked Kipp. Right now...the brothers were laying on their respective beds staring up at the ceiling. They were dressed in their clothes and everything, but there was a problem.

"I am sooo bored! Let's go out for walk or something," suggested the green streaked Kipp as the Giji Memories replied happily liking the sound of that idea.

"Eh?" Al questioned.

"You heard me! Let's go out and find something to do, I mean anywhere is better than hangin' around here all day!" exclaimed Leo.

"Hmm. I guess you're right. Sure why not let's go out," Al replied, smiling.

"Well whaddya waitin' for? Let's out our shoes on and get the hell up outta here!" Leo said as he quickly put his shoes on before running downstairs with the Memory Gadgets following.

Al calmly smiled at his brother's enthusiasm. Sometimes whenever the brothers were bored with nothing to do Leo would just rely on instinct, and drag Al along with him. Al would rather prefer thinking about a plan for them to do but…Leo's instinct always comes in handy when needed. Al had picked up that trait from his brother and will sometimes be the first one to react in situations like this sometimes. Al would never admit this to himself, but…he is pretty hopeless without his brother. Since they're here in this world together, Leo's the only family he has left.

This may be a gut feeling, but Leo may be feeling and thinking the same way, too. That's just what Al thinks or rather…that's he feels. But however, neither brothers will admit to one another since they already know that's how they feel for one another.

With those thoughts expressed Al figured it was time to go.

"Oi, Leo! Hold on! Wait up!" cried Al.

"Then hurry up and get your ass down here then!" Leo said.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Tsubomi and Erika were in Erika's room trying to do some homework, they were assigned to. Chypre and Coffret were sitting on some kind of basket with a blanket while drinking their special juice that Tsubomi and Erika would make by using their Heart Perfumes. Right now Erika was growing bored as she leaned on Tsubomi with a pencil in her mouth.

"Erika, you're heavy," complained Tsubomi as her eyes were hidden behind her glasses.

"How long are we going to do this homework?" she asked before quickly coming up with an idea. "A walk! Let's go on a walk!" she exclaimed while placing her hands on the scarlet haired girl's shoulders. Tsubomi however, seemed to have sulked. Probably struggling with a problem on her homework. The blue haired girl notice this and spoke up, "Ah, that problem can be solved with the equation we learned today,"

"Oh?" Tsubomi said realizing Erika's right. "That's my Erika. You're amazing!"

"Okay, let's on a walk!" she exclaimed. "A change in mood!"

Tsubomi took her glasses off as she smiled at her friend. "Let's go, then" she said.

"Yes!" she happily exclaimed as she glanced at the fairies. "Chypre and Coffret, let's go!" she said grabbing the fairies from their places.

As soon as they knew it, Tsubomi and Erika were out on their walk with their fairy partners resting on their heads acting as dolls. They were heading towards the place where Tsubomi met both Chypre and Coffret. Now they were on top of hill, where they can watch over the whole town along with some beautiful flowers.

"Wow. I didn't know there was such an awesome place!" Erika said in amazement as she gazed at the view. It was truly wonderful to see.

"This is the place where I had my amazing encounter with Chypre and Coffret," Tsubomi said remembering the time when she met the faires.

"Amazing?" Erika questioned.

Tsubomi drifted off into memory lane remembering when Chypre and Coffret fell out of the sky, and landed on her face before falling down afterwards. "It was amazing!" both Tsubomi and Chyppre said simultaneously placing both hands on their cheeks.

"Amazing!" Coffret exclaimed from Erika's shoulder.

"It seems like I was left out," sulked Erika as she was left out her friends' conversating memory moment. Too bad she wasn't with Tsubomi when she met, Chypre and Coffret. Heck, she didn't become a Precure until, the next day! Oh well, first comes first serves that's how it is.

"Even though our encounter was amazing, we're still best friends!" Tsubomi blurted out as she was trying to make Erika feel better about them leaving her out of their little flashback moment. She didn't want make her feel left out.

"Best friends-Desu!" Chypre cried clinging onto Erika's left shoulder.

"Best friends-Desu!" Coffret said clinging onto the right shoulder.

"I'm geeting embarrassed by all this best friend talk!" the blue haired girl playfully said feeling a lot better.

"But we are best friends," Tsubomi replied with a smile.

After the girls and their fairies stopped playing around, they glanced at Kinoughana town, and looked at the ocean with two boats setting sail somewhere. "So beautiful," said Tsubomi admiring the view looking at it with an objective eye.

"Those Desert Messengers want to make this world a desert, right?" Erika asked.

"That's right. In order to stop them, we have to revive the Heart Tree-Desu!" Coffret informed.

"That's the destiny of the Precure-Desu!" Chypre added.

"We protect the flowers inside everyone's hearts from the Desert Messengers and allow them to bloom beautifully. Then once we gather a lot of Heart Seeds, the Heart Tree will revive, right?" the scarlet haired girl said.

"Not only that, but an amazing miracle will happen!" Chypre replied.

"Nani, nani? An amazing miracle?" Erika asked sending tons of questions towards Chypre. "Will the Desert Messengers get defeated in one bang!" she exclaimed hopefully.

"That's a secret!" Coffret said.

"Secret, huh? I guess that's it for that," Erika said in disappointment really wanting to know what this miracle is. Oh well, guess she'll have to wait and find out later on in the future.

"But how many times do we have to defeat the Desert Messengers?" the scarlet haired girl questioned. Sure she liked being a Precure, but she doesn't want to have to fight for the rest of her life.

"T-That's a secret," Chypre lied actually not knowing how they'll have to fight.

"I guess that's it for that, too,"

"Jeez, those Desert Messengers are so troublesome. Oh well, we can defeat them, no matter how many times they'll come," Erika said lifting everyone's spirits up.

"How rude!" Sasorina said as she was secretly spying on the girls and their fairies with a pair of binoculars.

"But aren't we a bit busy lately?" Erika asked recently noticing that Tsubomi and herself, have been busy with facing the Desert Messengers, along with the Desertrian, too. Then there's the Kamen Riders, too. But fortunately they aren't enemies, so that's good. However, they do have some questions ever since they fought the Sweets Dopant. Then when they were coming back from facing Obata-san's Desertrian they noticed the city streets and some of the buildings looked burned up, as if lava itself had caused that damage. They suspected that it must've been another one of those creature the riders fought. If those things are going to cause trouble, too then they need answers. Guess they'll have to wait until, they find out Joker and Cyclone's identities.

"Eh? Well, those Desertrians keep coming after another," Tsubomi said pointing out Erika's question. But then she placed a hand over her chest, "But I love transforming into a Precure," she said as Chypre smiled at her response.

"I love it too, but…" Erika paused in the middle of her sentence feeling her worries starting to get to her. Then Coffret came to her aid as he carried the Heart Pot holding all of the Heart Seeds inside it.

"You need the Heart Perfume when you feel blue-Desu!" the male fairy exclaimed happily as a blue Heart Seeds came out of the container. "It's the blue seed-Desu!" he exclaimed as Erika placed the blue Heart Seed into her Heart Perfume. "Blue light id the holy perfume!" Coffret happilt exclaimed.

Erika held her perfume up pointing it towards, Tsubomi. "With one spray, your worries are cleared!" Erika said spraying the perfume on her scarlet haired friend and Chypre, too.

"Wow, that's a great scent!" Tsubomi noted smelling the wonderful scent on her.

"My worries have gone away into the blue sky!" said Erika spraying the perfume on herself, feeling the worries drift away into mid-air,

"The blue seed perfume has the power to clear your worries-Desu!" said Coffret as he and Chypre floated towards each other.

"You two will meet up with a lot of trouble in the future-Desu!" Chypre said.

"But with trusting hearts, you can overcome any hardship-Desu!" Coffret said believing they can do anything together. Then Tsubomi, Erika, Chypre, and Coffret placed their hands together as they broke the formation, before looking over the town swearing they'll protect everything. They didn't notice footsteps behind calling them out.

"Tsubomi-san, Erika-san!" called out a girl with short red hair matching eyes, and wore a red sweat suit while holding a soccer ball.

Tsubomi and Erika panicked as they quickly held their respective fairy partners in their arms pretending they were dolls. Then they tunred around to see the red haired girl. "Sayaka-san!" Tusbomi exclaimed as she and Erika saw their friend smiling at them. They both knew that Sayaka was once turned into a Desertrian by Sasorina. They knew during the time the she was angry because she wasn't accepted into any soccer clubs because it was mainly boys, and they didn't allow girls to play. She was desperate to play the game so as a result she was turned into, a Desertrian. Also that was the first day Erika became Cure Marine and teamed up with Tsubomi fighting together. How nostalgic.

Sayak smiled at them as she noticed the fairies in girls' arms thinking they were dolls. Then she walked towards Erika examining Coffret, "Wow! Those dolls are so cute!" she said.

"I guess," Erika replied.

"Sayaka-san, do you like this hill, too?" asked Tsubomi.

"Yes. I came here when good things happen," Sayaka replied walking towards the peak of the hill.

"So what happened this time?" Erika curiously asked wanting to know the good thing that happened to Sayaka.

The red haired girl twirled around facing them before saying, "The girls Soccer Club was finally approved!" she exclaimed.

"That's great!" Tsubomi said feeling happy that her friend was able to achieve her goal.

"Yes! I recruited members like you girls did!" Sayaka said smiling letting out a giggle.

Tsubomi and Erika did the same.

* * *

Unknowingly to them within the same area Sasorina was also smiling fondly letting out a giggle, too. But then she came to her 'senses'. "That's not it!" she cried. "Her heart flower is blinding! Curse you, Precure!" she cursed while stomping around.

"Sasorina," Dark Precure called out as the yellow eyed woman turned to face the evil cure. "Who is she?" she asked referring to Sayaka as she watched all three girls chattering with each other.

"She is Uejima Sayaka, someone that the Precure saved," Sasorina explained remembering her former victim.

"So, she's someone who you failed to get a Heart Flower from," Dark Precure said catching the woman's attention.

"Huh?" Sasorina questioned facing the evil cure.

"That's good. I'll go deface the Precure name," Dark Precure said as she left the area leaving Sasorina confused.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Al and Leo were on rooftop of some high building. It basically started with Al and Leo walking around town carrying the Giji Memories on their shoulders and heads. At first before leaving the paper delivery shop Leo suggested they should turn the Memory gadgets (except Fang) into their item modes, so that way no one freak out over their being actual live robots. Al thought it was a good idea at the time, but then he rejected against it. He thought it was good for them to have freedom instead of being mere tools they can use. It would be better for them to see and explore everything, since they can individually think for themselves being AI units of course. Leo immediately agreed with his brother saying his apologies to the Memory gadgets which they accepted of course.

Anyways back to them being on the roof. It started out with the brothers going on their walk with the gadgets with them; pretending to be toys. Then Leo got bored (again) of just walking around the town passing by people residing in it. Al had slapped his forehead when he said that thinking _'Here we go again.'_ Hell, the only reason why Al adds the 'we' part in his thoughts is because whenever, Leo starts to get an idea in that 'so called' head of his, he was always drags Al with him. Of course, the purple streaked Kipp would try to fight off his brother's rampaging ideas, so he won't be involved. But…

'_Sigh. I always get dragged into them anyways,' _thought Al as he glanced at his brother, who was overlooking the view. "I can't believe you talked me into this," grumbled Al as he glared at his brother.

"Oh c'mon, Al! This is the best idea, I've ever had and you know it!" Leo stated proudly, smirking. The Memory gadgets were happily letting out their cries enjoying the sight as well.

"Well, I guess you're right," admitted Al as he walked over to his brother standing next to him. "And the view sure is great,"

"See. What I tell ya? Best-idea-ever," Leo said placing an arm on Al's shoulder leaning onto him.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess one of your ideas worked for this one time,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" frowned the green streaked Kipp.

"Do I need to remind you?" said Al knowing he can back up **lots** of evidence of times when they've gotten in trouble because of his younger brother. Well, they're only about like five minutes apart. Al lied about them being only fifteen minutes apart from each other. I mean c'mon? Who'd believe that pregnant woman going into labor can hold a baby in especially twins for fifteen minutes after giving birth to the other one. Al's only just saying they're fifteen minutes apart because he just wants to piss his brother off. It was just for the heck of it. Heck, Al's only lucky that his mom didn't tell Leo the actually time distance of their birth.

Oh well, back to the topic. Al can recall many times when Leo and himself, got into troubles because of his brother's ideas.

"Fine," groaned Leo knowing his brother is right.

Al smirked knowing that he won.

"But, I still always drag your ass into them, so it doesn't really matter," Leo smirked knowing he can talk his brother into literally anything.

Al frowned, "Hey Leo come here for a sec would ya,"

"Sure what you do-"

*SMACK!*

* * *

Al and Leo were now walking around a park as the Memory gadgets were with them. Den Den was on Al's right shoulder, Spider was on top of his head, and Bat was on his left shoulder. Leo however had some company on him, too. Fang on his right shoulder, Stag on his head, and Frog on the left shoulder. So yeah, that's what they had to resort to being personal rides for the Giji Memories. Oh well, at least they won't have to worry about them falling off or being stolen, since they're smart intelligent beings.

Leo was complaining about how hard Al smacked his head earlier. Heck, Stag had to rub it a little because he can tell that was in discomfort. The purple streaked Kipp sighed and told his brother, he didn't hit him that hard. It was the truth. Al knows how to hold back a punch, so he really didn't hit him that hard anyways. Leo just frowned at his brother as the Memory gadgets decided to wonder off on their own wanting to play in the park. They knew they had to stay close to the brothers, so they're not going too far. Al and Leo were now left alone walking around the park by themselves.

"Hey, I'm starting to get hungry wanna stop by a food stand and some grub?" asked Al as he heard his own stomach growl.

"Man, I thought you'd never ask. I was just thinking the same thing too," Leo grinned.

As the brothers walked through the park trying to find a food stand they didn't notice that someone was going towards, their way. Rather quickly, too.

"Excuse me! Can you, guys move please! Because I'm about to crash!" exclaimed a panicked masculine voice coming towards the brother's way.

"Huh?" both Kipp brothers questioned as they turned around to see someone coming right at them.

"Whooaa!" all three cried out as…

CRASH!

Al and Leo were pushed by someone as all three them fell to the ground together. And it hurt, too.

"Oh, ow my head!" whined Leo as he was top of his brother, while the person that crashed into them was on top of him.

"I…can't…breath. Aghh," said Al as he could the heavy weight of his brother and this other person on top of him, "Both…of you…get…the…hell off…me…now!" the purple streaked Kipp said feeling his lung being crushed.

"Opps. Sorry about that," mysterious male said.

"Its fine just get off us already! I don't my brother can hold his breath any longer," Leo replied while looking at Al. "Hey, Al, you alright?"

"Get off me already!" the purple streaked Kip growled finding it hard to maintain his own breath.

"Ok, ok, I got it!" the person exclaimed as he got off Leo. Then Leo got up and helped his brother up, who was finally able to breath.

"You alright?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine now thanks," Al replied as they both looked at their 'attacker'. He appeared to be a year older than Al and Leo. Probably about sixteen years old if they're correct. He has reddish brown hair that seemed to be styled after Sosuke Esumi's like in the movie 'Go-Onger vs Gekiranger!' It suited him pretty nicely even though he'll have to keep gelling his hair. Oh well, anyways he has brown eyes and wore a crimson shirt, leather hoodie, red pants, and pair of black and red sneakers. Safe to say his outfit kinda reminded the brothers of Terui Ryu's outfit a little save for the black leather hoodie.

The reddish brown haired teen looked at the brothers as he smiled sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head. "Heheh. Sorry about that. Hope you two are alright? Didn't mean to crash into ya," he said.

Al and Leo frowned at him for a brief moment, but then decided to put on smile seeing as he apologized for his actions. Al was the first to speak, "Ah, it's alright. In a way it was kind our fault, too. Once we saw you, my brother didn't think about moving out of the way. Right, Leo?" said Al placing his attention towards his brother.

"Right," the green streak Kipp smiled.

"Hehe. Well, anyways sorry about that," he said before…

*Grrrr~!*

Soon all three boys started to fluster up a little as they heard their stomachs growl. They all looked each other before smiling sharing a laugh.

"Haha. Hey, let's forget about this whole mess and get something to eat. Whaddya guys say?" Al laughed suggesting to forget this little accident and get something to eat.

"Hey, sounds good to me!" exclaimed Leo, grinning.

"Sure! I was getting hungry anways!" the other male teen exclaimed.

* * *

Soon after the three teens decided to eat together they found a nearby food stand within the park, where had some wooden picnic tables. And it was under a nice big tree that provided lots of shade thanks to the large branches and leaves. The teens ordered a 'LARGE' pizza and decided to share it. Which meant they each would have to chip in and pay half of whatever everything cost. Food and drinks. Soon after that was over they found a table and decided to eat in peace.

"Oh man, this is good! Hey thanks for letting me eat with you, guys! You rock!" the brown eyes teen happily exclaimed chewing on his food while giving the brothers a thumbs up.

"Hey man, no problem. Actually, we're happy to have someone to eat and talk with. Most of the time it's just me and my brother," Leo said while eating a slice of his own pizza.

"Yup, it's nice to have someone around," added Al, smiling.

The teen laughed as he realized something really important. "Oh!" he shouted.

"Hmm? What's up?" the brothers simultaneously asked seeing their new friend's surprised state.

"I forgot to introduce myself," he laughed before letting out an 'Ahem'. "I'm, Gash Yuki. It's nice to meet err? Umm?" Gash introduced himself as he was trying to figure out the brother's names.

"Oh, that's right!" Al cried realizing that he and Leo didn't introduce themselves either. "Hehe. Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves either. My name's Alick, Alick Kipp. But, everyone just calls me, Al. Nice to meet you, Gash-san," the purple streaked Kipp said introducing himself.

"And, I'm Leopold Kipp, but people just call me, Leo. Nice to meet ya!" Leo exclaimed as all three of them exchanged handshakes.

"So your names are Al and Leo, eh? Well, it's nice to meet you, guys. And please don't add the suffix 'san' into my name. Just call me, Gash. I don't mind," said Gash as wants them to call him by his first name and out the 'san' in it.

"Sure thing, Gash," Al said taking a sip of his drink.

"Mmm hmm. Thanks!" Leo added.

Gash smirked as he noticed something between Al and Leo. The brothers caught wind of this and looked at him confusingly. "What's up?" they asked simultaneously.

"You two said that you're brothers, right?" Gash asked.

Al and Leo frowned at him before replying, "Oh here we go again,"

"Whoa! You guys are really in synch!" Gash said in surprise. "Did I pull a string or something?" he blinked.

"You were about to say that we looked identical, right?" Leo sternly said as he and Al frowned.

"Yeah that's right! I mean you two do look alike after all. Not like identical twins though, but just nearly identical," Gashe noted taking another bite of his pizza.

"Well at least you understand, that we're not completely identical, but only partly," said Al as ate his pizza before taking another slice.

"Yup," Leo said as he ate his and took another one.

"I guess, you two have a long history of that, huh?" Gash asked knowing that must be the only reason why they were glaring at him earlier. And why they were emitting some nasty auras on him. It must be rough being mistaken for actual identical twins. Then he ate his pizza before taking another slice.

"You have no idea," the brothers once again spoke simultaneously.

Gash sweat dropped at his new friends thinking _'Damn! Those two sure know how to synch with one another,' _Hmm? Wonder if that's what it's like to have a sibling? Must be nice.

Then the trio stayed quiet as they ate their food while enjoying the nice atmosphere in the great outdoors. Al and Leo found it nice that they can speak to another person besides themselves, and Habashi. Well, he's an adult and their boss, so he rarely counts. Anyways, Gash seems like a nice guy in the brothers eyes. Of course, they can't get too comfortable with him since they just met and all. Oh well, it might be fun getting to know him, he may have some special surprises. Speaking of surprises now would be the perfect time to ask why he was running as fast as he was.

"Hey, Gash." Al called catching the teen's attention.

"Huh? What's up?" he blinked.

"I was wondering why, you were running so fast earlier," Al said as Leo nodded curious about that same exact thing.

Gash smirked as he flexed a muscle placing a hand on it. "I was training of course!" he stated proudly.

"Training?" blinked Al.

"Were you training for the Olympics or something?" Leo joked as he let out a chuckle.

"Or marathon," Al added wanting to say a joke of his own.

Gash smiled as let out a laugh, "Nope! I don't think I have the determination or stamina to either one of those things. Hell, I don't think I've got the power to back me up," he chuckled.

Al and Leo smiled at Gash. He certainly knew how to make an awkward moment feel like a casual one. "So, were you just doing a workout or something?" questioned Al.

"Well, sorta. But, I actually am training for something," he said.

"Was it speed or something?" Leo asked.

"Huh? Yeah how'd you know?" questioned Gash as he blinked at the green streaked Kipp.

"I don't know I just guessed," he replied.

"I think I can answer that question," Al said catching both their attention. "When you crashed into us, I noticed that you were going so fast that you couldn't slow yourself down. So it obviously had to be an increase a power and speed, right?" he stated logically.

Gash's eyes widen in surprise when he heard that. "Wow. You basically hit the jackpot," he said.

"That's my brother alright, but I'm still curious on why you're training to increase your speed," said Leo.

"Well there's two reason for that," he said.

"You mind if hear them?" Al asked.

"I bet it's really awesome!" exclaimed Leo.

"Well, I can only tell you one of them because the other one's a secret," Gash honestly said.

"Ok let's hear it," said Al.

"Well, I do work motor bike shop and I recently got my own bike. I'm training so I can handle the power of the engine it has,"

"Whaaat?! Are you for reals!?" exclaimed Leo.

Gash nodded.

"Man that's so cool! I bet it must be nice working at motorcycle shop,"

"Yeah, I've gotta agree. So, what do you do over there?" Al asked.

"I don't do anything special or anything like that. I just help sell the bikes and clean around the shop," replied Gash.

"I guess your job isn't different from ours," said Al.

"What do you guys do anyways?"

"Al and I work at Habashi's paper delivery shop," Leo replied.

"Paper delivery shop?" Gash pondered until he realized what they meant. "Oh yeah, that's right! Isn't it that place where the owner hasn't had any workers for while?"

"Yup, that's the one,"

"Hehe. I guess Habashi-san really had a reputation of not having workers before showed up. Right, Leo?" said Al.

"Right," Leo nodded.

"Hehe. Well, I guess that rumor will come to an end soon huh?" Gash said.

"I guess it's already ending because Leo and I have almost covered, the whole town. Since we've been delivering papers and packages of course. Hence, if that's enough to make the rumors end though," Al sheepishly smiled letting out a laugh.

Then soon after all three boys shared a laugh as they just ate quietly again.

Ten minutes after eating all the pizza and finishing their drinks it was time to depart. Al, Leo, and Gash really got comfortable with each other, so they decided to swap phone numbers. Plus Gash offered the brothers to come by the bike shop, so he can hook them up with a ride of their own. It was sort of an apology for crashing into them earlier. Al tried declining the offer saying it was okay, that he didn't have to do that. Leo said they shouldn't pass up a great opportunity such as this, but yet again Al smacked his brother in the head telling to stop being rude and selfish. Gash laughed at the two and said they're free to come over whenever they wanted to. And that the offer will still stand, whenever they're ready to come and see him. Then with that they said their goodbyes as they promised each other to keep in touch.

Now the brothers were leaving the park going back home. Soon the Memory gadgets found the brothers and hopped on them as they walked back home. As they were walking back home together Leo was complimenting how nice of guy Gash is before bitching to his brother about smacking him on the head again.

Al rolled his eyes and just told to put a sock in it. Then they got into a little argument afterwards.

* * *

**The next day…**

At Myoudou Academy classes were finally over for the day and it was time for the clubs to start for all the students. Right now Tsubomi and Erika were packing up their stuff as they planned to have a Fashion club meeting today. But before they do that.

"Erika, I want to water the flowers before the club," the scarlet haired girl said.

"Sure," said Erika.

Meanwhile out on the school yard Sayaka was finally starting her, girls Soccer Club. And right now she already has four members in the club, and she's happy to have them aboard. Right now they were about to begin practice.

"From today, the Girls' Soccer Club is an official club!" she happily exclaimed. "And we will aim for our first tournament and gather more members!"

"Oh!" the other girls cheered until, someone stepped on one of the soccer balls.

"Then let us be your practice partners," said voice catching their attention. Sayaka and her group looked to see a woman in a yellow sports man suit wearing a hat and sunglass. The woman was actually Sasorina in a disguise or rather…a ridiculous disguise that is. And behind her were four Sunckies pretending to be students wearing soccer outfit with the Desert Messenger symbol. Plus they each wore lipstick and wigs with pigtails pretending to be girls. It was defiantly a sure thing that they all looked ridiculous.

"We're the Girls' Soccer Club from the Sabaku Middle School," Sasorina half lied. It was true that she and the Snuckies serve under Sabaku, but using his name for a fake middle school was just plain dumb. Well, fortunately for her, Sayaka and her group believed her.

"Who are they?" asked one girl.

"I've never heard of them. And they don't look like middle schoolers," Sayaka observed quickly catching on about their fake school. And the fact that Sasorina and the Snuckies didn't look like middle schoolers was sure thing, too.

"Shut up!" Sasorina barked as she pointed a finger to Sayaka. Everyone was watching what the commotion was about. "I challenge you to a match!"

"We were having a hard time finding people to practice with," Sayaka said liking the idea of challenging these guys. "We accept your challenge!"

After everyone had accepted the match they began to clear the playing field and started to play.

"Everyone, let's go!" Sayaka announced as her team cheered with an 'Oh!' then they began to run towards the other team attempting to make their shot into the other net. Sasorina and the Snuckies did the same as soon as the game started. Sasorina declared they'll show them the 'cuteness' of Sabaku's soccer. Sayaka kicked the ball over to her friend as she now had the ball, running towards the net. Sasorina saw that they were in trouble, so she ordered three Snucky to shoot their sand at her. She complained saying that isn't fair. Then Sayaka told her to pass the ball back to her. Once she did that Sayaka was in charge of the ball again. She attempted to run towards the net, but Sasorina blocked her path as they both fought for the ball with their feet. Sayaka eventually became the victor and easily beat Sasorina passing through she ordered the Snuckies to perform a 'Sabaku Sliding Tackle'. Three Sunckies performed the move attempting to tackle Sayaka, but the girl smirked knowing a simple move like that won't do anything to her. She soon jumped over them with the ball, once she did that she kicked the ball over to the net where a Snucky panicked because it was coming fast, and headed straight for him.

Then the creature was suddenly pushed to the side by none other than Dark Precure. As the soccer ball came close to her, she stopped the ball by using her telekinesis powers. Everyone was surprised and scared that someone was able to do something like that.

"Who're you?" Sayaka asked.

"Precure," the evil cure replied as Sayaka gasped when she heard the word 'Precure' being said. Then Dark Precure launched her attack by using the Soccer ball to attack everyone including her subordinates.

Meanwhile away from the commotion Tsubomi and Erika were watering the flowers with their fairy partners resting on their heads. They were enjoying themselves until, a soccer ball rolled out of nowhere. They noticed the ball mentally asking themselves why it's in the flower garden area. They immediately went to pick the ball up and ran towards the courtyard to return it. But…they were in for a surprise.

"Waghh!" they cried at the sight of seeing everyone hurt in the yard. Tsubomi dropped the ball as she noticed Sayaka was one of the victims, who got hurt.

"Sayaka-san!" she cried as she and Erika made their way towards her. The scarlet haired girl lifted her head up as she began to question her. "Who did this to you?" she asked in worry.

"It was…" Sayaka twitched in pain before saying the name of her attacker. "Precure," then she passed out.

"No way! Precure?" Erika exclaimed in disbelief.

"Let's call the teacher!" Tsubomi suggested.

"Okay!" Erika said as she went to get a teacher from inside the school. Tsubomi looked down at Sayaka in concern.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasorina and the Sunckies were ruining pretty yellow flowers as the sandy creatures, were smashing them, stomping them, and kicking them. Plus there were also people, who were enjoying the flowers until these guys came along. Most of them were running right now.

"We hate these pretty flowers!" Sasorina laughed enjoying the sight of flowers being destroyed and humans' hearts willowing. "Humans, take a good look. This is a Precure's true form!"

Once Sasorina said that Dark Precure raised up her dark tact which was mainly black with a red gem tip. Then she released a red energy from tact as it expanded the whole flower field resulting, the devastation of lots of flowers dying. The bystanders witnessed the whole thing and fled out of fear.

Tsubomi and Erika walking back home after their club meeting was over. After they called a teacher over they took the injured students to the nurse's room, where they're parents to pick them up. "Thank goodness no one was seriously hurt," Tsubomi smiled glad that Sayaka and the other students weren't hurt too badly.

"But what's going on? There are Precure other than us?" Erika questioned referring to other Precure in Kiboughana. She and Tsubomi already know there are other Precure in Japan because they've all met and fought together once during that whole carnival incident.

"Don't tell me that Cure Moonlight is alive?" Tsubomi questioned thinking that the Precure is Cure Moonlight. It only made since she's this town first Precure before herself and Erika.

"Moonlight? But why would she do something so horrible?" the blue haired girl questioned.

"You're right," Tsubomi agreed as Chypre got off her head and floated to her shoulder.

"I can hear the voices of the flowers-Desu!" the female fairy cried.

"They're calling for help-Desu!" Coffret cried as the girls ran to the nearby place where the flower field. And when they got there they saw someone was waiting for them.

"Did you destroy this field of flower?" Tsubomi questioned as the person turned to face them. Much to their surprise it was the Dark Precure, the one from their dreams of Moonlight. "You're…?"

"The on in our dreams," Erika finished as she and Tsubomi suddenly began to remember their dream of Moonlight fighting the Dark Cure.

"I was created to defeat the Precure…Dark Precure," the evil cure introduced.

"Don't tell me the one that hurt Sayaka-san and the others was…" Tsubomi didn't get to finish her sentence as Dark Precure interjected.

"Let me teach you how useless Precure are," she announced as she opened her right eye revealing, the yellow eye as she released a force of power pushing the girls and their partners back. "My goal is to defeat the Precure and make the world as desert, as professor Sabaku wishes. But you girls have no goal! You cannot defeat me," Dark Precure said as she lifted her left hand as she used her telekinetic powers to push the girls and fairies down. "Give me all of your Heart Seeds.

"They're not here, Desu!" Coffret said not willing to handover the Heart Seeds to the Dark Precure.

"Even if we have them, we will not hand them over, Desu!" Chypre declared as herself and friends were struggling to stand up because of the sheer force of power pushing them down. Dark Precure used her powers to levitate the fairies towards her against their will.

"Then I'll take these as hostages," she said as Tsubomi and Erika looked in worry.

"Tsubomi! Erika! Don't come!" Chypre and Coffret simultaneously cried not wanting their friends to save them. They need to protect the Heart Seeds instead of them!

"I'll be waiting at the water tower," the evil cured said as she flapped her devil wing open flying towards the water tower with Chypre and Coffret.

"Chypre! Coffret!" the girls cried as they tried running towards their friends' aid. But the Dark Precure was too far away for them to reach.

* * *

Al and Leo were currently at the area where they first landed on this world. The brothers also took the Memory gadgets with them since the area they're in is isolated, so they were free to make as many noises as they wanted to. Al decided to come back to this spot because he thought there could be an explanation why, they ended up on this world. Not that they're complaining or anything, but some answers would be very nice.

"C'mon let's go home. I'm getting bored sitting around here," sighed Leo as Al nodded in agreement. Just as they were about to leave they noticed burnt flower pedals floating towards their way.

"Huh?" the brother questioned.

"Are those…" Leo asked.

"Flower pedals," Al finished as the brothers looked at each other knowing the Desert Messengers are behind this mess. "It's coming from that flower field over there," Al pointed out as he and Leo began to make their way towards the field with the Giji Memories following. They certainly knew that something was wrong, so they need to assist their masters/ friends to help solve this problem.

After making it to the flower field Al and Leo watched the sight in awe, seeing every flower burned into a crisp. It was a horrible disaster to see. Sure they may not be flower crazy, but that doesn't mean they can like them too. And respect nature.

"Gao!" Fang roared as the other Memory gadgets made their own noise seeing the sight before them. It's horrible in their eyes too. Al and Leo took look around this decimated field as they saw none of the flowers was able to make out alive. It looked like everything was burnt to a crisp, but Al noticed they all looked old. Like they've aged rather quickly.

"Hey, you don't think the one who did this is…" Leo said.

"Dark Precure," Al grimly said as Leo sighed.

"Right. Should've known," he said. Both Al and himself, knew Dark Precure is stronger than Cures Blossom, Marine, and Sunshine all together. Hell, that evil chick has crazy powers. They knew Cure Moonlight had the raw power and strength to match up against her.

"Hey, Al do you think we have a chance against her? I mean she knows of our existence in this world as Kamen Riders, but we've seen what she could do in the show. I mean she is NOT someone that's to be taken likely. Or have for a girlfriend as a matter of that," said Leo wondering if their rider powers can match against her.

"I'm not so sure if we can beat or be a match against her. But, if I had to say I think we could some do damage in default forms. And if that doesn't work we'll just have to switch up Memories catching her by surprise. Also we could use Heat and Luna Memories to insert our weapons in when we're using the Metal and Trigger Memories. And in your case you can Cyclone for the things, too. But…if none of those options work then…we'll have to resort to using one of our two trump card," said Al as he was referring to the Fang Memories they both have and their Joker and Cyclone Xtreme Memories they've acquired.

Leo knew he what his brother was referring to. He pulled out the Cyclone Xtreme Memory from his pocket while looking at Fang. Al pulled out both his Fang Memory and Joker Xtreme Memory. Leo knew Al would be alright if he used his own Fang Memory because, he's pretty sure his brother won't go insane just by using it. Leo's case however, didn't so bright because he knew Fang would take control of his body once he uses him to become C-Fang. He didn't want to be controlled nor hurt anyone. The green streaked Kipp noticed his brother was looking at both Fang himself. They immediately knew that Fang can't be used. Also they both knew it was still too soon for them to use their Xtreme Memories, so that's out of the picture. Looks like it's up to Al to use his Fang Memory as a last resort.

Leo didn't mind that brother gets to become Fang before he does. At least he'll still be able to fight with him. Then they glanced at the water tower seeing some people over there. They knew it had to be the Desert Messengers waiting for the girls to show up.

"Let's go kick some ass, Al," Leo said as he already attached the Lost Driver onto his waist.

"Hey, I'm with ya there. But don't transform let's wait this out and see what happens," Al said he attached his Lost Driver onto his waist just in case if anything happens.

"Are you nuts? Let's just kick their asses already and save the girls, the trouble of facing those guys," Leo said.

"C'mon, I'll show you why," sighed Al as they began to walk towards the water tower.

Unknowingly to the brothers, they were being watched the black hooded figure with silver hair and purple eyes. The silver haired teen frowned at the sight of the flowers being decimated as he pulled out a silver cross from underneath his jacket. Then he walked into the decimated flower field as he placed the cross on the ground. Then he lowered his as he began to say a few words.

"May you all grow back one day. And let this cross bless this field, until you all grow and bloom once again. Amen," he said as he watched the brothers make their way towards the water tower. "So those guys are the Kamen Riders. Then I bet that's where the Precure's enemies reside,"

He dug a hand into his pocket and pulled the Skull Memory. He observed the Memory before letting a 'Hmph'. For harming such beautiful flowers that cannot be overlooked. It's time for the Reaper to deliver punishment. "Ikuzo…Skull," he said to his Memory as he pressed the button.

"**SKULL!"**

* * *

**Botanical Garden…**

Tsubomi and Erika were in the garden wearing their street clothes, as they leaned against Coupe for comfort and support. Right now they were thinking about their little dilemma. Giving up the Heart Seeds for an exchange for Chypre and Coffret.

"What she said gave me quite a shock," the scarlet haired girl said looking down.

"We are Precure, even though we have no goal?" Erika said repeating the Dark Precure's words looking bum.

"Hai,"Tsubomi said in low tone with a hint of defeat and desperation.

"Cut that stupid talk!" Erika snapped liking the sad moody atmosphere she and Tsubomi were giving off. "We have a goal, all right!" she exclaimed.

"Yes! We allow everyone's Heart Flower to bloom beautifully!" Tsubomi declared.

"And we collect the Heart Seeds to revive the Heart Tree!"

"Yes! That's why we fight as Precure!"

Kaoruko was watching her granddaughter and Erika from the stairs, seeing they were in a pinch. She's heard everything that they've said but…they were mistaken. They were only talking about their jobs as Precure, and that's not a purpose. It was mere job they needed to do but they must personal goal on the side. She knows she did during her time as Cure Flower.

"But what should we do?" Erika questioned. How were they supposed to save Chypre and Coffret if they can't transform?

"We have to hand over the Heart Seeds to save Chypre and Coffret," Tsubomi said thinking they literally might have to give up the Heart Seeds just to save their friends.

"But she doesn't seem like the type to play fair!" Erika exclaimed.

"We can't transform with them captured like that," Tsubomi stated. It was true they can't transform without them. And they can't help from the Kamen Riders, so that's out of the question.

"Raaagghh! What should we do!?" Erika screamed letting the pressure get to her.

"Excuse me, can you quiet down?" asked a feminine voice. Erika and Tsubomi glanced at the person who spoke to them.

"I'm sorry!" Tsubomi quickly apologized.

"You two seem to be good friends," the girl said as she turned her head to face them. Erika and Tsubomi got a good look at her seeing she's probably about three years older than they are. About seventeen years old if they're correct. She wore a high school uniform colored brown. She has long dark purple hair and blue eyes with glasses worn over them.

"Huh? Hai!" Tsubomi replied.

The girl then stood up. "You should know what geranium means in flower language, right?" she asked.

"Yes! It means true friendship," Tsubomi answered.

"Eh? Just like us, right?" Erika smirked leaning on Tsubomi as they smiled.

"I wonder," the girl said dryly as she began to walk away. "It seems like you do not understand its true meaning,"

"Eh?" Tsubomi questioned not understanding what she meant.

"Please wait! What are you trying to say?" Erika questioned not understanding what she meant by that.

The girls glanced at the girls with frown, "Please think about it by yourselves," she walked away.

"The true meaning…of true friendship," Tsubomi murmured facing Erika.

"I guess it has to be trusting hearts?" Erika said remembering Coffret saying those exact same words, as they promised to protect everyone's hearts on the hill. Erika and Tsubomi held hands as Tsubomi stated that Chypre and Coffret trusted and supported them. Then Erika replied saying they've risked their lives just like them.

"Now it's time to save them!" Tsubomi said.

Erika nodded, "Even if we get beat,"

"Protecting theit hearts makes us Precure!" Tsubomi finished. Erika grabbed the Heart Pot from Coupe's heart shaped chest. Then she and Tsubomi nodded at each other as they left the garden to save their fairies. As they left Kaoruko watched them take off hoping they'll be alright.

* * *

**Water Tower…**

At the water tower Chypre and Coffret were tied up to miniature flag pole with the Desert Messenger crest on the flag. Dakr Precure was patiently waiting for Tsubomi and Erika to arrive with the Heart Seeds. An army of Snuckies were down from the hill of the tower as Sasorina waited for them as well.

However, unknowingly to the Desert Messengers, Al and Leo were hiding behind the tower with the Giji Memories with them. The brothers had told the gadgets to stay quiet, so they won't get discovered. They all noticed that Chypre and Coffret were being held hostage, when Fang and the other Memories noticed their friends being hostages they wanted to save them. But, Al and Leo told them they can't interfere yet. They could tell from their reaction that must know the fairies, but they can question that for another time.

While Al and Leo were on the bottom of the water tower they didn't notice that a black and silver armored figure was on the very top of the tower watching everything from below.

"Chypre! Coffret!" the girls cried as the fairies widen their eyes, seeing their partners running towards the water tower.

"Tsubomi! Don't come, Desu!" Chypre cried.

"Erika, you too…Desu!" cried Coffret as they warned their respective partners to get away from this place.

Sasorina had her arms crossed as she smirked at the two, "So you two did come." she said musingly. "Did you bring the Heart Seeds?"

"They're right here!" Tsubomi yelled as Erika held up the Heart Pot.

"Then let's trade…That's what I want to say, but it's such a pain," she said before glancing at them with a malicious smirk. "I just have to defeat you two and take them,"

"I knew it!" Erika said already knowing this would happen.

"We'll save Chypre and Coffret before you take them!" Tsubomi declared as she and Erika ran towards them.

"You must be joking, attacking me without transforming," Sasorina said annoyed before ordering an army of Snucky to attack them.

Now it was time for Al and Leo to act.

"Now!" cried Al as he held up his Joker Memory while Leo held up his Cyclone Memory.

"**JOKER!"**

"**CYCLONE!"**

"Henshin!" they announced inserting their Memories into the Lost Driver slot.

"**JOKER!"**

"**CYCLONE!"**

Now donned in their armors, Cyclone created a miniature tornado surrounding the Memory gadgets, Joker, and himself descending towards the girl's location. Then everyone within the area noticed the tornado coming towards, the girl's aid. The tornado came in between the girls and Snuckies. Tsubomi and Erika smiled knowing it was Cyclone and Joker, who had come to their aid. The tornado died out revealing to be the riders and the Memory gadgets.

"Heh. This is quite a party you got here! Mind if we cut in," Cyclone said playfully as the Snuckies and Sasorina glared at the green rider and his brother.

Joker turned to face the girls as he walked over to them while, Cyclone kept on guard. "What are you two doing here? You know this place is dangerous, right?" Joker said pretending that he didn't know the girl's identities.

"We're to save our friends!" Tsubomi exclaimed as she and Erika pointed at Chypre and Coffret tied against the flag pole.

"Eh?" Joker questioned trying to sound convincing as he looked up at the hill seeing the fairies tied up against the flag pole. "I see. So, you two must be the Precure then?"

Tsubomi and Erika nodded.

"Alright, you girls get somewhere safe while, Cyclone and I rescue your friends," Joker said.

"I'm sorry but we can't just leave them behind! They're our friends, so we can't leave nor hide until we get them back!" Tsubomi stated.

"That's right!" Erika said.

Joker sighed knowing they won't listen to a word he'll say. Joker nodded in response. Then Sasorina began to speak up, "So, Kamen Riders! I see you've appeared as well. I see you, two dimwits brought some back up," Sasorina said as Cyclone spoke up.

"Dimwits? Old lady, I'd watch what I say because, I'm plan to kick your ass," Cyclone declared as pointed a finger towards Sasorina.

"O-O-O-OLD WOAMN!?" she roared shooting daggers at the green rider. Then she heard giggles coming from the captured fairies, Tsubomi, and Erika. Joker chuckled while muttering the words 'Burned'. "Listen here you green piece of junk! I'll have you know that I am fairly young for my age!"

"Green piece of junk? Is that really the best you could come up with you old hag! Because if so, then I'm disappointed," Cyclone playfully joked as he began to get ready to fight. Because he may've oushed some buttons. Joker got ready too because he knew his brother's comments had gotten to the woman.

"GET THEM!" Sasorina roared as the Snuckied began to charge at their foes.

"Stay behind us!" Joker said to the girls as they nodded keeping a distance away from them. The W riders were about to charge towards them, but then…

"**MASQURADE!"**

Then everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing when they heard the word 'Masquerade' being said. Then all of them turned to see Masquerade Dopants marching towards them, as they saw mind controlled Snuckies turning into Masquerade Dopants as well. The other Snuckies had confused sad looks seeing their former comrades becoming donned in black spine rib caged masks.

"Nani?" Dark Precure questioned seeing the Masquerade Dopants. Then fazed down there herself getting a closer look at the commotion before her.

"It's those things again!" Sasorina cried not having an idea what was going on.

"Damn there's more!?" said Cyclone noticing the Masquerade Dopants were starting to form an orderly fashioned line.

'_Shit! Just where the hell are they coming from?' _Joker cursed in his thoughts.

*CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP*

"Eh?" the girls questioned as they heard the clapping noise.

"Huh?" the W riders questioned.

"Hmm?" Sasorina said in confusion as well.

Dark Precure stayed quiet as she narrowed her eye.

"Well, this is an interesting event you all have going on here. I must say it's really fascinating. Do you mind if join in too? I really want to play," said a masculine voice. The Masquerade Dopant stepped to the sides as they bowed their heads in respect. Then everyone could see a silhouette of a male figure walking towards them.

* * *

Tsukikage Yuri was standing in the ruined flower field as dead flower pedals floated away in her hands, because of the wind. Then she found a silver cross on the floor and picked it up. She can feel the cool touch of the cross in her hands. It felt warm. She bet someone probably must've put it here hopping that the flowers would grow back. The cross must be some sort of blessing, until this field and its flowers blossom again. She placed the cross against her chest for a brief moment before placing it on the ground again, towards where she first picked it up from.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the water tower everyone could see the silhouette of male coming towards them. Once he was out in the open everyone got a good look at him. He appeared to be a college student probably about seventeen years old wearing a white suit. He has short black hair and light brown eyes. The black haired young man pulled a piece of candy piece of taffy and began to eat it. Everyone did nothing as they stared at him in confusion. Mostly they wondered if this guy was crazy because he was eating candy in a situation that's about to turn into a battle. After swallowing the piece of candy he smiled _'fondly' _at everyone, but they can all easily tell it wasn't nice nor friendly. The he began to speak.

"Hello to one and all, I am Alex Lang. I'm here on the behalf of my boss to eliminate and deliver a message to you all," he said, smirked. "Starting today this battle will have new enemy…me! Or rather…us!"

"Who the hell are you supposed be anyways human?" Sasorina demanded getting ready to attack him.

"Why ojou-san, we are the next generation of Dopants, we are the ones who will defeat you and your little mystery group. The cures and…" he then averted his gaze towards the W riders. "Them…" he finished as he pulled a Gaia Memory and large device that appeared to be a belt.

"Is that!" Cyclone cried in shock.

"A Gaia Driver!" Joker finished.

Alex then attached the Gaia Driver onto his waist as he pressed the Memory's button.

"**KNIGHT!"**

Alex smirked maliciously as he spoke again, "I hope all you motherfuckers are ready to die! Because once I do this I'll cut each and every one of your fucking heads off!" he decalred having look of insanity in his eyes. They can tell that he's sane, but it's almost like he's not all there. Or something. Alex was about to insert the Memory into the Gaia Driver, until…

"Matte!" Joker cried out catching Alex's attention as he stared at him blankly.

"Hmm? Nani? Do you have something to say? Mr. Trump Card," he smirked as Joker grimanced about being called 'Mr. Trump Card'. Oh well, that's his motif anyway no need to get upset over that.

"Yes I do have something to say!" he exclaimed. "Do you really want to insert that Memory into that Driver? Do you really want to become a monster!? If you do this there no coming back from this! Do you really want this for yourself!?" Joker cried out trying to convince this guy not to become a Dopant.

Alex hid his eyes behind his bangs as he smirked. "I know the consequences, but…I really don't give a fuck," he said as he inserted the Knight Memory into the Gaia Driver. Then his body became indulged in dark energy with holographic swords and shields coming off him. Once his transformation was over he then became a whole new being.

Everyone gasped when they witnessed the transformation. Then 'Alex' began to speak again.

"**Now…it's time to play,"** he said before giving a thumbs down.

* * *

**Alright guys just a quick note before I go. I'm sorry this chapter didn't have any rider action but…I guarantee you there'll be more fight scenes in the chapter. Oh and I'd like to thank Brave Kid for letting me use Alex Lang and his OC Memory Knight.**

**Alright then guys. Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fearsome Knight! When Two Become One Pt.2! Brotherhood! Kamen Rider Double!**

Everyone (except the riders and Dark Precure) gaped at the Knight Dopant as they examined him from top to bottom. The Knight Dopant was defiantly a knight! He wore black armor with gold trimmings from head to toe. He wore silver forearm and lower leg armor with spikes, along with broad shoulder pads. From the shoulders hung a crimson cape reaching the mid-back, so it won't get in the way when he fights. He was equipped with a black and gold shield with a sword sheathed in. Finally his head resembled a knight's helmet with red visor, and spikes making it look like a crown. He defiantly looks like a knight alright, but not good kind. Sure his Dopant form didn't look that monstrous, but there some hint of hideousness in there…somewhere. Besides that he actually looked like a royal knight serving his king.

Tsubomi and Erika's heads were filled with A LOT of questions right now. They still couldn't believe that some random guy just waltzed around here proclaiming himself to be a threat to everyone, and then suddenly transformed himself into some kind of monster! They didn't know what to say nor think at this moment! Sure they might've witnessed people getting turned into Desertrian by the Desert Messengers, but this guy…he just willing turned into a monster on his own. Something told them that this situation is going to be different than anything they've faced together in the past. Chypre and Coffret witnessed the whole thing, too despite being tied to a flag pole. And also their location. Like their partners they were also surprised and didn't know what to think. Seeing a human being transforming himself into a monster was unheard of!

"Nani…Desu!?" they cried simultaneously.

The same thoughts were going through Sasorina's head as well. She didn't know what to think of this too! She defiantly has to report this to Sabaku and the others after this fight is over. Dark Precure was also surprised by this as well. Of course she didn't show it like everyone (except the riders) did. Although her left eye did widen slightly.

The Knight Dopant smirked at everyone before him as he raised up a hand, placing his fingers together. **"Now let's get game started shall we…Masquerade Dopant-" **the Knight Dopant was suddenly cut off by Joker who was making his way towards both of him, as he began to make his introduction announcement.

"I am the Trump Card, that'll smash all who oppose me! Beware, my physical status and my strength! Kamen Rider…Joker!" the black rider announced with a flick of his wrist. While Joker was walking towards the Knight Dopant, a couple of Masquerade Dopants tried to stop him, but were blown away by Cyclone's wind powers.

Speaking of the said rider, Cyclone was making his announcement while getting rid of the Masquerade Dopant's blocking his brother's path. "I am the wind that shall blow all who oppose me! Beware, my speed status and the strength of my winds! Kamen Rider…Cyclone!" the green rider announced.

Joker pointed a finger at the Knight Dopant as he was now face-to-face with his opponent. Cyclone pointed at him, too. Then they spoke in union. "Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

The Knight Dopant snickered as he walked past him, standing beside him now. **"Ho? So you want me to count up my crimes, eh? Okay, I'll count them up that is…if you can make me," **the Knight Dopant said as he snapped his fingers. **"Alright you pansies! Attack them now!" **he commanded as the Masquerade Dopants charged at everyone in the field.

"Grr! Snuckies attack!" Sasorina ordered as the Snickies did as they were told. As both forces clashed the whole area now became a battle ground. Some of them were going after the girls and Memory gadgets too. Of course Cyclone didn't let that happen as he easily knocked out whatever Masquerade Dopant and Snuckey came at him.

"Bastard!" growled Joker as he spun himself around raising a forearm fist attempting to hit, the Knight Dopant. But his foe blocked the attack with his shield. Joker then spun himself again performing a spinning back kick, but the Knight Dopant countered the attack with his shield pushing him back a little. The Knight Dopant took advantage and punched the rider in the gut. Joker stumbled back holding on to his stomach recovering from the pain, which he quickly got over. Then he charged at him with a barrage of punches, but his opponent kept blocking him with his shield. Joker decided to jump over him, so he can get past that annoying shield of his. Once he did that the Trump Car warrior did a spinning back kick, but the Knight Dopant reacted quickly as he anticipated. He caught Joker's leg with his hand and spun him around. After five seconds of spinning his opponent around, the Knight Dopant threw Joker against a tree as he knocked it down.

Joker stood up as he glared at the Knight Dopant. "Why?! Why did you choose to become a Dopant? Answer me! Alex Lang!" Joker barked as he pulled out his Metal Memory getting ready to fight with a weapon.

"**Heh. That's none of your business. Besides I told you, I didn't give a damn about being a monster nor care about the consequences. After all I like being a monster. It's quite pleasant I should say; or rather…I love it! It's an amazing feeling indeed. Wouldn't you agree? Trump Car-kun," **said the Knight Dopant as he unsheathed his sword from his shield.

"You're insane," said Joker taking his Memory out of the Lost Driver, while holding up the Metal Memory. Joker then charged at his opponent.

"**METAL!"**

"**METAL!"**

Changing from black to gray, J-Metal pulled the Metal Shaft out of his back.

***CLANG!***

Both weapons collided as they both pushed themselves back as they now were ducking it out. J-Metal and the Knight Dopant were handy with their weapons, but the rider was good with his weapon because of his suit. The same went for the Knight Dopant too. But…from the way how he was fighting was kinda odd. Sure he was handling okay and all, but…it almost seemed like that he's fencing? J-Metal questioned his mind about this, but immediately shook it off remembering his fight.

* * *

While J-Metal and the Knight Dopant were going at it; Cyclone and the Giji Memories were defending the girls from some of the Masquerade Dopants, and Snuckies. The green rider and his robot companions were doing a good job, but he didn't have time to mess with these guys. He decided to let them kill each other, since that seems to be the easiest way to handle them. Hell, he didn't have to anything. If a few of them survive then he'll just take care of them, or if the girls get their powers back soon then they could do it, too. Either way all of these guys are screwed, but first things first. Cyclone turned his attention to Tsubomi and Erika. The girls glanced at Cyclone while trying to avoid the fighting going on.

"C'mon! I'll take you to your friends while these guys are busy killing each other off!" Cyclone exclaimed as the girls nodded in response.

"Arigatou," Tsubomi said as Cyclone nodded.

"Stag!" he called out the robotic phone stag beetle as it immediately went to him. Cyclone placed a hand out as Stag landed on it. Cyclone then took his Memory while taking out the Heat Memory.

"**HEAT!"**

"Huh? What are you doing?" Erika asked.

"Watch and see," smirked Cyclone as he inserted the Heat Memory into the Stag Phone.

"**HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Then the Stage Phone became indulged in flames. "Alright! Now go and save those fairy guys over there! Hurry!" Cyclone commanded as Stag immediately took flight and went to Chypre and Coffret's aid.

"Nani?" the scarlet haired girl cried seeing the flaming Stag flying towards her partner and Coffret.

"What's he doing?" Erika questioned worried that he might accidentally burn Coffret and Chpyre.

"Don't woory he's going to free them! Once he reaches them he'll cut the rope off and then your friends are free," Cyclone explained making the girls smiled. They were glad that their fairy partners are going to be returned to them soon!

Speaking of said fairies, Chypre and Coffret smiled once they saw one of the robots they played with back at the garden is coming to rescue them! "Over here…Desu!" they cried out. Stag was flying over to them as fast as he can but then a red flash of light, fazed in front of him revealing to be Dark Precure. The evil cure glared down at the Memory Gadget as she began to speak, "I shall not let you pass. Be gone vermin," she said opening her right eye; revealing her golden orb as she released the power within it. A yellow energy wave aimed and hit Stag causing the Giji Memory to hit the ground. He was still intact and everything, but he did receive some damage though.

"Oh no!" Chypre and Coffret cried as Cyclone gasped seeing one of his friends shot down. Fang and the other immediately went over to their fallen companion as Bat took the Stag Memory from Cyclone's hand.

"Dammit! So close!" Cyclone exclaimed clenching his fist.

"Oh no! Chypre!" Tsubomi cried out.

"Coffret! Hold on we're coming to get you guys!" cried Erika.

Dark Precure glanced at Cyclone completely ignoring the girls, Giji Memories, and the fight between two lower ranked opponents. "Kamen Rider Cyclone. I shall not let you pass and reach these fairies. I am to defeat you in battle now…come! Let's see your power," Dark Precure stated calmly; challenging the green rider to fight. Cyclone was about to comply, but… "Sasorina!" the evil cure called out.

"Huh?" the yellow eyed woman questioned as she knocked out a Masquerade Dopant.

"Stop messing with those things and make sure these girls' Heart Seeds. Also don't let them near the fairies," she ordered as Sasorina smirked.

"Okay," then she glanced at Tsubomi and Erika. "Precure! Watch out because I'm going to take those Heart Seeds from you and then finish you off for good!" she exclaimed as she was about to run towards them, but was blocked by some Masquerade Dopants and Snuckies fighting each other. "Move!" she demanded as she began to take them on one by one.

"Alright you evil paraya! Let's see how you fair against me while the old lady is occupied!" Cyclone taunted as he engulfed himself in a green windy aura flying up towards, the evil precure. Dark Precure flew towards Cyclone as they both collided. They clashed their forearms together before descending towards the ground. Dark Precure lunged a punch towards Cyclone, but the green rider caught it with ease as snickered at her. Then he side kicked her gut making her stumble back a little. She quickly regained her balance and began to open her devil wing. She then jumped towards Cyclone and performed a jump kick. Cyclone jumped over her as he shot a gust wind. Dark Precure acted quickly and created a red energy shield to defend herself from wind rider's attack. However, the attack alone was strong enough to push her to the ground leaving a dent. Cyclone landed on his feet and quickly glanced at the girls, who were watching the fight.

"Hurry up and go to your friends! Now's your opportunity, while everyone is fighting there's nothing stopping you! Go now!" Cyclone yelled as Tsubomi and Erika nodded seeing they have a high chance of getting to; Chypre and Coffret without anyone getting in their way. Then they soon made their way.

"Arigatou! Cyclone!" Erika cried as Cyclone gave a thumbs up. Then he noticed Dark Precure was getting up getting ready to face Cyclone again, but she quickly glanced at Tsubomi and Erika watching them run towards, their fairy partners. She narrowed her left disappointed in Sasorina right now, since she's now stuck facing lesser being than herself.

"Hey!" the rider called out as Dark Precure turned to see Cyclone coming at her with punch. She caught it with her left hand as she glared at the wind rider. "You shouldn't turn away from your, y'know. Or else they'll easily kick your but in an instant,"

"I haven't forgotten about you, but you will have to wait for our battle to resume while I deal with those girls," said Dark Precure as she was about to open her right eye, so she can give herself a little power boots.

"Oh no, you don't!" the young rider cried as her performed a leg sweep. Dark Precure jumped over his leg, but what came next she didn't anticipate.

"**TRIGGER!"**

"**TRIGGER!"**

Changing from green to blue he pulled the magnum and pointed it towards, Dark Precure as he began to fire. C-Trigger fired blue energy bullets from his gun, shooting at the evil Precure. Dark Precure's eye widen as she acted quickly by creating a red energy shield, then she opened her devil wing and took flight into the air. Once she was certain she was at a safe distance from C-Trigger's gun point reach, she took a moment to recuperate. She never expected these Kamen Riders to be a match for her. After fighting C-Trigger estimating his ability, she can admit they may be her equals or possible slightly stronger than she is. She glanced at the girls again as they were still running towards, their fairy partners. Darn it! She needs to get away from the Kamen Rider seeing he won't let her through. The two armies below here were still fighting, but Sasorina seemed like she remembered her instructions earlier; heading towards the Precure. It's gonna be too late by the time she gets there. She needs draw off C-Trigger's attention for a brief moment, but what? Then she remembered the rider's brother, battling that human who turned himself into a monster earlier. From the looks of things it appears that he was losing.

"Should you really be concentrating on me when your brother is losing," said Dark Precure seeing if C-Trigger will go to his brother's aid. After it's only natural for a family member to aid one another.

"Ha! Yeah right! Like Joker would lose to a new born Dopant!" exclaimed C-Trigger as he inserted the Cyclone Memory into the Trigger Magnum.

"**CYCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"Now hold still so, I can-"

"Araghh!" a familiar voice interrupted the rider as he heard it cried in pain. C-Trigger gasped knowing who that was shouting in pain earlier. He didn't want to turn away from Dark Precure, but…he needs to make sure. After briefly turning his attention away from the Dark Cure; he gazed his eyes over to Joker's location and was surprised what he saw. C-Trigger was now witnessing his brother in his Metal form getting beaten pretty badly by the Knight Dopant!

"Joker!" C-Trigger cried.

* * *

"Dammit!" hissed J-Metal. He was getting outdone by this bastard! During his brother's events earlier he was having a hard time with the Knight Dopant. They clashed weapons again and again, but the Knight Dopant kept pushing forward resulting, the Rider to block every attack that came at him. His hands were starting to feel a little sore, because the Knight Dopant just coming at him hard! Over and over. It just too much to bare, so the Dopant got the Knight Dopant got the better of J-Metal and struck him down easily. Now the Kamen Rider was on the ground while his Metal Shaft was a few feet away from him, because his opponent smacked him pretty hard sending him flying. His body was starting to scream in pain a bit but he still kept strong. He heard the Knight Dopant's footsteps coming towards, which caused him to immediately stand up and retrieve his weapon. After retrieving his weapon back J-Metal took out the Heat Memory and inserted in the Metal Shaft.

"**HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

'_Let's see how he likes a little heat!' _the young Rider thought as he charged at the Knight Dopant with his powered up Metal Shaft. The Knight Dopant snickered as both fighters charged at each other with their weapons clashing. J-Metal seemed to have a slight advantage since he powered the Metal Shaft with the Heat Memory. Every time J-Metal swung his weapon towards the Knight Dopant flames engulf the edges as he was fighting. The rider kept swing his weapon at the Knight Dopant, but once again he defended with his shield then attacked with his sword.

*CLANG!*

Their weapons clashed as the Knight Dopant pushed J-Metal back with his shield. Then he charged at him with a strike of his sword as J-Metal quickly reacted by blocking with his staff. J-Metal kicked the Dopant's stomach making him stumble back, then he got down on a knee, swinging the staff under his opponent's feet. The Knight Dopant saw this coming and jumped over it. Then once he his feet touched ground, J-Metal stood on his feet again as they collided forces once again. They swung and blocked weapons at each other but…despite the young Rider's efforts as hard as he fought, the Knight Dopant still got the better hand than he did.

***SLASH!* *SLASH!* *SLASH!***

"Araghh!" the Rider cried in pain as spark came flying off him. J-Metal was send flying towards, the battle field where every Masquerade Dopant and Suckies were fighting. The rider struggled to get back up due to the pain he was feeling. This guy certainly is tough. There's no doubt in his mind that he'll get beaten at the rate. Even if he keeps changing his form the Knight Dopant will certainly beat the stuffing out of him.

"Joker!" the rider heard his brother calling out to him.

"Cyclone?" he questioned turning to see his brother staring at him. What the heck is he doing? J-Metal then looked up in the air seeing Dark Precure in the sky, fazing out of her position in a red light. Then he noticed she was back at her original spot before the fight started, back with the tied up Chypre and Coffret. Then he noticed the girls stopped running due to seeing the Dark Precure near their fairy partners. "Cyclone! What are you doing!? She's near the fairies now!"

"Nani!?" he cried before seeing Dark Precure near the fairies again. "Dammit! She tricked me!"

Dark Precure glared at everyone before her as she glanced at Sasorina wasting her time with those lesser beings. "Sasorina!" she called out to the yellow eyed woman as Sasorina, herself shivered in fear. She then slowly turned to face her boss, since Dark Precure scares the jeepers out of her!

"H-Hai," she said.

"I thought I told you to take care of those girls and get their Heart Seeds," she sternly said as Sasorina immediately remembered that order from earlier. She was caught up in getting rid of these guys she completely forgot about that. Oh well, she might as well make up for it.

"O-Oh right! I'll get rid of them right away!" she said fearfully as J-Metal mentally cursed as he glanced at his brother.

"Cyclone!" he called getting his brother's attention.

"Got it!" C-Trigger said already knowing what to do. He ran straight towards the girls, but it was already too late. Sasorina fazed out in a yellow light as she now stood a couple feet away from Tsubomi and Erika. "Oh no, you don't, you old hag!" cried C-Trigger catching her attention.

"How dare you call me an 'old hag', you…you…you." she wasn't able to finish her sentence as C-Trigger spoke.

"Think fast!" the rider said as he shot his Trigger Magnum at Sasorina.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Sasorina panicked as she was barely able to dodge the green wind bullets coming at her. She then glared at C-Trigger again thinking it's unfair that he has a gun and she has nothing! Heck she'll think it to herself again. He has a gun! A GUN for crying out loud! It's like he's intentionally trying to blow her head off. "Curse you!" she cried.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever! You're dealing with me now!" he said before glancing at Dark Precure. "Sorry you evil parasite, but I'm not going to let her harm those girls! You got it!" C-Trigger said as he charged at Sasorina.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**CYCLONE!"**

Changing back to his default form; Cyclone decided to fair against her this way. He charged at with a jumping roundhouse kick which she blocked with her forearm, but Cyclone shot a gust of wind at her sending her flying back at bit. Sasorina regained herself by extending her hair placing it on the ground. She was able to stay in her position as Cyclone stopped messing with her.

Once Sasorina noticed Cyclone had stopped his assault against her, she immediately turned her attention to the Snuckies. "Snuckies! Don't let these Pretty Cure get to the fairies! Take their Heart Seeds while you're at it!" then about ten Snuckies did as she commanded. They were about to charge at the girls.

"Uh oh," Tsubomi said a bit fearfully.

"Aaagghh! Tsubomi we need to get involved into this fight, too!" Erika exclaimed wanting to transform and beat these guys up already!

"I know that demo…." she then looked at all the fighting around her. She knew Erika was right, but with all this going on they won't be able to reach Chypre and Coffret for a little while longer.

"Heads up!" shouted Cyclone as he jumped in front of the girls knocking a few Snuckies out of his way.

"Arigatou," Erika said seeing they were almost a goner.

"No problem just stay back for now. I'll handle these guys," Cyclone said as charged at some more Snuckies and Sasorina included.

* * *

Dark Precure glared at him before averting to the battle ground. She could see all of the lesser creatures fighting against each other and Joker on the battle field. He looked weakened so she could probably take him out. After facing his brother, she could easily tell that they may be on the same level but…Joker could possibly be stronger than his brother and the Precure. Who knows? But all she does know is she has to defeat him because he'll be a threat as well. Dark Precure was about to faze to the battle ground, but witnessed the Knight Dopant walking towards, the Kamen Rider.

"**Is that all you've got? What a shame. I thought YOU were going to give me a challenge. It seems not," **mocked the Knight Dopant.

"Shut up!" J-Metal barked.

"**I heard from my boss that, I wasn't expected to win against you and your brother. But now…I'm starting to question it…He said I wasn't going to survive against Double. I bet he was referring to you two because I heard that…'Double' is supposed to be some kind of fusion form or whatever of Cyclone and Joker," **the Knight Dopant said.

J-Metal quirked a brow from under his helmet wondering what he's talking about. He knows, Double is one Rider made up of two people, but…neither, himself or Leo has a Double Driver. They never bought one in their original world, so they can't become Double. They're just two halves of Double. Anyways, Al doesn't want to fuse nor share a body with his brother. It'd be too weird since they've always been two separate people, but yet…not always, since they're always together. Oh well, forget about that he has a fight think about.

He then pulled out his Joker Memory deciding to change to his default form.

"**JOKER!"**

"**JOKER!"**

Now back in his default form Joker charged at the Knight Dopant. The black rider leaped forward at the Knight Dopant throwing a few jabs which the Dopant pushed away with his forearm. Joker then did a leg sweep hoping his opponent will fall to the ground, but that was wishful thinking. The Knight Dopant jumped over his leg as he struck his blade at Joker. Joker quickly reacted by blocking with his forearms. Then he pushed the blade away figuring that he might've hurt himself already. The Knight Dopant instantly charged at him with his shield, and knocked Joker back sending him flying a few feet. The Trump Card Rider then rolled on the ground as he soon stopped, standing back up.

"**This is starting to be no fun," **the Knight Dopant said, thinking deeply about something now. **"Hmm. Maybe that brother of yours would like to face me instead. I'm starting to grow bored of you already,"**

At this Joker immediately took out his Trigger Memory as he took out the Joker Memory from the Lost Driver.

"**TRIGGER!"**

"**TRIGGER!"**

As he changed from black to blue J-Trigger pulled out the Heat Memory, inserting it into the barrel.

"**HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

With his Trigger Magnum powered up with the Heat Memory, the Rider instantly began to pull the trigger, shooting his opponent. The Knight Dopant protected himself from the flaming bullets coming at him. Then J-Trigger stopped shooting at him before, "I won't let you near my brother!" the rider barked not letting this guy get to Leo.

"**Oh? It appears, I've pushed a button now hasn't it. Was it because I mentioned your brother? Ha! What am I saying? Of course it is!" **the Dopant mocked.

"Son of a bitch! I'll blow your freaking head off!" barked J-Trigger as he charged at his opponent opening fire.

* * *

Meanwhile away from the battle ground; Tsukikage Yuri was watching, the battle from afar as she observed everything. She's never seen a fight this big before, even during his time as Cure Moonlight. Well maybe that was because she's been fighting alone the whole time as a Precure. Now…things were different. Those Riders and those weird monsters, too. She may not know what's going on but…she can tell it's dangerous. She secretly hopes that those girls will get their fairies back soon.

Unknowingly to Yuri there was a Skull-like figure behind her watching her every move. But more importantly he was watching the fight taking place.

Yuri felt a presence behind her so she instantly turned around seeing nobody behind her. She narrowed her eyes knowing that someone or something was behind her earlier. She decided to forget about it turning her attention to the fight before her.

'_She's a clever one,' _the Skull figure thought before placing his attention to the fight again.

* * *

Cyclone was easily knocked every Snucky from his path as Sasorina was his last opponent. Cyclone wasn't too worried about taking her out. He knew, Kumojaki is stronger than her and he kicked his butt. Well, along with Joker but the statement still stands. Before he could do anything Cyclone glanced at Dark Precure seeing she was near the fairies, so can't send the girls or the Giji Memories up there (which are now back in the fight as they were near the girls) it'd be too risky not to mention dangerous. Might as well take out Sasorina first before handling the Dark Precure himself. Before he begins fighting he wants to do something first.

"Oi! Sasorina or whatever your name was!" Cyclone called out to her.

"It's Sasorina, you idiot!" she cired angrily.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Listen not to sound cocky or anything like that, I just want to say; you can't beat me," Cyclone said placing his hands behind his head.

"Nani?" Sasorina said glaring at the green rider clenching her fist. Who the hell does he think he is?! Grr! She REALLY hates this guy! Acting all cocky, claiming to be better than her, and calling her an old hag! An old woman! She's NOT old!

"Come on you old hag, I know you can't beat me, so why don't you give up and go home. There's no use on continuing this fight any longer, it'll only make things worse…For you and for them," Cyclone said referring to the Snuckies. "The same goes for the Masquerade Dopants and that bastardizing Knight Dopant," he said with a hint of anger in his tone. While he was fighting he's observed a little of his brother's fight and is now pissed at the Knight Dopant beating him. If he doesn't help Al soon then…No, no he can't think like that right now, his main priority are the girls and the fairies. His brother will have to wait until he helps him.

Then he glanced at Sasorina seeing that she isn't going to back down. Too bad. Looks the hag is going down first. "Alright I warned ya!" Cyclone announced before charging at her. As he going after Sasorina, he gave another quick glance at J-Trigger. _'Al, you better not lose. You got that? Because if you die, I swear to God, I'll kick your ass in the next life,' _thought Cyclone before placing his full attention on Sasorina.

Sasorina acted quickly used her auburn ponytailed hair, extending into a scorpion tail attempting to hit Cyclone, but…the young Kamen Rider caught it with his hand as he pulled the woman towards him. Cyclone then side kicked her gut when she came close enough to him.

Tsubomi and Erika were still sitting on the sidelines watching everyone fight. The girls along with the Giji Memories were watching Cyclone's negotiation with Sasorina earlier telling her to give up. They were a bit surprised to how bold he was being earlier.

"Hey, Erika don't you think Cyclone was being too overly confident or bold I should say?" Tsubomi asked her blue haired friend wondering if their ally is overdoing it a little.

"Nah. I think he handled it okay. Besides it's sometimes good to be bold and overly confident!" Erika exclaimed liking Cyclone's way of doing things.

Tsubomi sighed knowing Erika can be like that too. Bold and sometimes not thinking ahead. Oh well, besides that they still have to wait to get Chypre and Coffret back before they help the W Riders.

Back to Cyclone's fight he wasn't having a hard time with Sasorina. He can handle her easy, but he can't waste his time on one person. He needs to finish this quickly. Sasorina attempted a roundhouse at the green rider but he caught it with hand, pushing her back. She leaned back and threw a punch at Cyclone, but as expected he caught with his hand as he leaned her in towards him. "This is your last chance go home now and I won't humiliate you in front of your boss," Cyclone said not wanting to hurt her. Hey, even though she's evil, she's still a woman. Not that he's trying to be a sexist or anything, it's just one of a man's rules to never hit a lady. Ok well that rule has been broken plenty of times, but no hitting and respecting a lady still stands.

Oh well, everybody fights everybody. Maybe?

"Ha! Like that'll ever happen!" growled Sasorina.

"Sigh. It's your funeral," Cyclone shook his head. He pushed Sasorina away from him letting her have somewhat of a fighting chance. Sasorina being agile and fast she should probably use that to her advantage knowing that skill will back her up. Then with speed she back to charge quickly at Cyclone as she extended her ponytail into its scorpion-like mode as she made her move. Cyclone engulfed himself in a green aura deciding to use his wind powers. He surrounded himself in a windy green aura creating a miniature tornado, then with a blink of an eye he vanished from his spot. Sasorina's eyes widen wondering where her opponent is then all of sudden, Cyclone reappeared behind her. She had a look of fear creeping up her face as she cocked her head around seeing the green rider behind her.

"You know in my introduction, I announce 'Beware, my speed status,' yeah, this…is what I mean,"

"Crap!" Sasorina said seeing a green windy aura forming around his fist. Cyclone was about to knock her lights out, but…

"Tsubomi! Erika! Look out…Desu!" Chypre and Coffret cried as Cyclone stopped his assault to see that Dark Precure had her, Dark tact in her hand as it was indulged with red energy. It then took the form of a flower with green pedals as flower itself was dark red.

"Precure," she announced getting ready to aim at Cyclone and girls, along with the Memory Gadgets.

"Oh crap," Cyclone murmured as he took out his Memory from the Lost Driver. _'I've got use a Maximum Drive, so I can counter her attack!' _the green rider thought as he was about to insert the Cyclone Memory into, the Maximum Drive slot. But then…

"Dark Forte Wa-" Dark Precure was about to call forth her attack, but then all of sudden, a tornado of pink flower pedals suddenly appeared sending off a powerful wind. Then Dark Precure felt someone grabbing her hand. "Nani?" she questioned as she pushed back by someone.

Everyone within the battle ground noticed this and stopped their fight to observe this new incomer. He was male with dark blue hair, green eyes, wearing a pair of glasses and a black high school uniform. After he pushed Dark Precure away from him, the mysterious guy freed Chypre and Coffret carrying them in his arms.

"I don't know who you are, but thank you," Chypre thanked.

"Please…please save the two of them!" Coffret pleaded as he said nothing.

"Kisama! Who are you?" Dark Precure demanded as she leaped towards him, attempting to kick him. The mysterious man back flipped away from Dark Preure as he landed next to the girls and Cyclone.

"That fabulous guy again!" Sasorina cried.

"You're…" Tsubomi said as the mystery man ignored her observing everything before him. He then started at Knight Dopant and J-Trigger then he started at Cyclone, who started back. Then he pulled out a heart shaped pendant of some sort. Then a strong gust of windy pink pedals appeared creating a miniature tornado, then the mystery guy was nowhere in sight.

'_Gotta say, his wind was impressive, but mine's better,' _Cyclone thought.

"Tsubomi!" Chpyre cried as she landed on the scarlet haired girl's head.

"Erika!" Coffret cried landing on her head.

"Tsubomi! Let's go!" Erika said pulling out her Heart Perfume.

"Hai!" Tsubomi nodded as she pulled out her transformation device as well.

Tsubomi and Erika were soon engulfed in a pink and blue light, as their bodies were indulged in their nightgown-like dresses. Then their pink and blue orbs shot up from their bodies heading towards, Chypre and Coffret.

"Precure Seeds, Ikue! Desu!" the fairies shouted after a pink and blue light shot out from their silver heart pendants.

Tsubomi and Erika caught their respective Heart Seeds, beginning their transformation sequence. "Precure, open my heart!" They shouted inserting their seeds into perfumes as they sprayed themselves, while twirling around as their bodies were now indulged in their respective dresses. With the transformation complete announcements were called for.

"The flower that spreads throughout the land, Cure Blossom!" the pink cure announced striking her pose.

"The flower that the flutters by the ocean winds, Cure Marine!" the blue cure announced striking her pose.

"HeartCatch Precure!" both Cures announced finishing their catchphrases.

* * *

"**Ho? So those are the Precure, eh? I must admit they are rather cute, but they really don't look much," **the Knight Dopant observed. Whoever that guy was it sure was good thing he came, because the Dopant was actually curious to see the Precure for himself. He must admit when he was still an ordinary human, he looked up to the Precure. But…now with this power he doesn't care anymore. Funny how people change.

"**JOKER!"**

"**JOKER!"**

"Looks can be deceiving you know," the black rider said as decided to stay in his default form from now on. He was starting to get too tired to change forms anymore. Also he took a good beating from the Knight Dopant too, but regardless he has to try and beat him somehow.

"**Neh. I guess that's true. Let's watch this before, we finishing things up here, okay?" **the Knight Dopant said wanting to observe the Precure before finishing his opponent off.

Joker clenched his fist as he felt humiliated by this guy. He was getting his ass kicked and now he's out of options. _'Damn. I probably should've used my Fang Memory, so that way I could've possibly avoided being in this situation," _he thought before seeing the girls run towards, the Masquerade Dopants and Snuckies.

* * *

"Marine let's go!" Blossom said wanting to get rid of these guys quickly as possible.

"Okay!" Marine agreed.

Both girls soon jumped into the battlefield as they split up clearing up the battle field a little better. Blossom started to take out both Snuckies and Masquerade Dopants, while Marine was doing the same. Blossom punched and kicked every, Masquerade Dopant and Snucky coming at her while both sides were still fighting each other. Blossom side kicked a Dopant and did upper cut against another one that charged at her. Then she back kicked Snuck and performed a jumping spinning back towards two that came at her. "Have you had enough?!" she barked challenging them to come at her again.

Marine was just going crazy as she kept charging towards every, Snucky and Masquerade Dopant in her path. She ran and punched all of them out of her while doing it. She kept yelling out a battle cry like a wild maniac too. That must her weird awkward way of fighting.

"Precure are the best…Desuuu!" the fairies cheered as Fang and the other Memory Gadgets, let out their cheer jumping around them. Cyclone let out a chuckle as he watched the girls fight. He sorta wanted to take a little break, since he and his brother have done most of the fighting so far.

"Don't think that's all from me! Go!" Sasorina yelled commanding the other Snuckied to charge at the Precure, while the Masquerade Dopants did the same. Dark Precure watched the fight from her spot looking unimpressed with the Precure's power.

As they were surrounded by their foes, Blossom and Marine stood back to back fighting off ever foe that came at them. Blossom punched a Masquerade Dopant and kicked a Snucky. Marine elbow jabbed a Masquerade Dopant and jabbed another one along with a Snucky. "Let's do our special move!" Blossom said.

"Alright!" Marine agreed as she and Blossom held hands before announcing.

"Precure Giant Explosion!" they shouted in union as a pink energy wave came flying off them. Soon the pink wave of energy send every Snucky flying, along with Sasorina. The Masquerade Doopants included as their Memories came flying off their bodies.

"How did this happen?" Sasorina yelled as she was far from sight.

Once the girls finished their explosion technique, Cyclone whistled seeing how they just blew everyone up like that. It was so awesome. The wind rider noticed a Masquerade Memory near his foot, picking it up deciding to keep it for now. It was only going to be temporary, so just a few hours tops. Then he watched Chypre and Cofrret regroup with the cures. Then Fang and the others came to him as he soon joined the cures.

"Wow. You two pack quite the punch," he complimented.

"Hehe. Thanks!" Marine said giving a thumbs up.

"No time for complimentary! Look!" Blossom said as she pointed at Joker and the Knight Dopant.

"Eh?" questioned the wind rider looking at his brother facing the Knight Dopant.

* * *

"**Well that was a fun show. Now…where were we?" **the Knight Dopant said playing dumb, but Joker wasn't going to let him have his way.

"Right here!" roared Joker as jumped leaped towards the Knight Dopant with a punch. The Knight Dopant countered his attack by punching back with his shield. Joker flew back a few feet before landing on his feet again. Then he growled before taking the Memory out of his Driver, placing it into the Maximum Drive slot.

"**JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"Rider Punch!" he roared as he jumped towards the Dopant, pulling his fist back as it was indulged in purple flames. Then when he got close enough he throttled it towards his opponent, but then…

***SLASH!* *SLASH!* *SLASH!***

"Ragh!" Joker cried in pain as he was just slashed by the Knight Dopant with sparks flying off him. Then he landed hard on the ground. However, he still kept his transformation up but that wouldn't last too long. Joker tried to get up, but the Knight Dopant dragged him up by his feet, kneeing his gut three times before slamming him against the ground. Joker grabbed his forearm trying to get him off him, but no dice. The Knight Dopant brought Joker to his feet again only to slash him with his sword again. Spark kept flying off the Trump Card rider as his armor was starting to get battered up. The Knight Dopant then kick him towards the ground as body slammed him with his shield. Then he resumed to slashing him again with his sword.

Cyclone and the cures, along with the mascots were watching the fight, witnessing the wind rider's brother taking a beating from the Knight Dopant. Cyclone clenched his fist. As he began to remember something to from his past.

"How cruel," Marine said placing her hand over mouth. She couldn't believe that someone would just keep on beating someone while he's down. Coffret uttered the words 'Desu' watching the black rider getting beaten down.

"Joker," Blossom muttered, worriedly. It was just too horrible to watch this. She couldn't stand by and do nothing! She glanced at Cyclone and noticed his fist was tightening up really hard. She was about to say something to him, but decided not to. If she were to say something he'd just bark at her. It'd be natural because he's watching his own brother getting taken down by that guy.

"My brother," Cyclone uttered before hearing him cry in pain again. This broke him out of his thoughts as he and the others, witnessed him getting slashed by the Knight Dopant's blade.

"**You really are disappointing me aren't you, Trump Card-san?" **the Knight Dopant said as kept assaulting Joker with his blade. The Knight Dopant was really hoping for a challenge, but it seems like the Kamen Rider isn't providing him with any. What a pain well…for him anyways. **"Hiyah!"**

Joker was send flying back again as he landed on the ground with a 'thud'. Then his transformation finally canceled out as he was now Alick Kipp again. Al was beaten real badly. There was blood on the corner of his lip and forehead, also his clothes were a little torn.

Blossom and Marine gasped as they just froze up seeing, who Joker really was behind his armor. Chypre and Coffret were a little confused, seeing as how they have little interaction with the brothers.

"N-no way is that…" Marine said in shock as she immediately recognized him.

"Al-san," Blossom whispered seeing the paper delivery boy lying on the ground injured. She then broke out her surprised state after realizing something else. "If Kamen Rider Joker is Al-san, then that would mean…" she said looking at Cyclone.

"Kamen Rider Cyclone is Leo-san!" Marine exclaimed as she glanced at the green rider. It was obvious, since Al and Leo were always together.

"**A kid?" **the Dopant questioned while letting out a small amused laugh. **"Oh my, I've fighting a fifteen year old all this time. Wow! No wonder why, I was feeling bored and disappointed! It's because I've been fighting a mother fucking toddler. Oh priceless," **

Al was lying on the ground as he held his chest and right arm. It seems like the Knight Dopant may've stuck him there at some point. Oh well, he needed to get away from this guy and quick! _'Damn it hurts! My body's really aching,' _the purple streaked Kipp thought as he widen his seeing the Knight Dopant was standing over him, raising his sword high in the air.

Blossom, Marine, Chypre, and Coffret gasped seeing that Al was about to be stuck down by the Knight Dopant! The Giji Memories just jumped up and down crying out to the purple streaked Kipp.

"Al!" Cyclone shouted as he immediately surrounded himself in a green wind aura quickly going to his brother's aid! He sped off immediately going to rescue his brother.

"Leo-san!" Marine shouted seeing the wind rider take off.

"Marine we have to get, Al-san right now!" Blossom said as she ran towards the purple streaked Kipp.

"Okay!" Marine agreed as Chypre and Coffret followed them along with the Memory Gadgets.

"Bastard! Get away from my brother!" Cyclone roared still charging at him as he placed the Cyclone Memory into the Maximum Drive slot.

"**CYCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The Knight Dopant turned his attention away from Al seeing, his brother coming at him now. **"Oh goodie, I get to play with the other brother now," **then he looked down at Al as he trying to make some movements, but he was too much pain to do anything. **"Don't worry once I take care of your brother, I'll be sure to come back for you, so you join him in the next life," **The Knight Dopant said as charged at Cyclone with his sword raised up.

Al widen his eyes once he heard the Knight Dopant's words. He tried to get back on his feet while holding, the Joker Memory in hand but he couldn't. His body was aching in pain right now. "Damn it," he cursed as he was now forced to watch this guy beating on his brother, which was about to happen any moment.

"Rider Kick!" Cyclone shouted as Knight Dopant used his shield to block the attack. Then he aimed his sword at Cyclone slashing him now. The green rider shouted in pain with sparks flying off his armor. He fell on the ground, but soon stood up as he and the Dopant collided with one another. The Knight Dopant attempted to strike Cyclone with his sword, unfortunately he never hit him. Cyclone used his wind powers to increase his speed creating, a miniature tornado circling the Knight Dopant. The Knight Dopant held his shield up as he was now being rapidly attacked by Cyclone. The Knight Dopant kept his shield up blocking every attack the rider was giving him. Cyclone couldn't keep this up for long knowing it takes a lot out of him if he kept on doing that. He was now behind the Knight as began to throw a barrage of punches towards his back. The Knight Dopnat stumbled forwards a bit, but instantly stood straight still as spun himself around slashing Cyclone with his blade.

Cyclone cried in pain as he charged at the Knight Dopant slashed him with his sword. Then the Knight Dopant then punched Cyclone's face before performing a spinning back kick. Cyclone fell to the ground again before immediately standing back up. The wind rider lugged at the Knight with crescent kick before doing an elbow jab only to hit the shield. The Knight Dopant chuckled before leg sweeping Cyclone, but the green rider jumped over his leg. The Knight Dopant then stood up and soon ducked as Cyclone tried to right hook him, but missed. Then the Knight Dopant did an upper cut towards Cyclone lower jaw with his shield hand, then as he was in the air; the Knight Dopant began to slash him with his sword. Cyclone yelled in pain as sparks flew off his armor.

"L-Leo," Al murmured watching his brother getting beaten to a pulp. He tried crawling over to him, but then he felt someone's hand over right hand. He then glanced up to see Blossom looking at him with a concerned look. Also Marine and the fairies along with the Memory gadgets, too.

"Al-san are you okay?" Blossom asked.

"I will be after I help my brother. Urgh!" He hissed in pain as he tried to move.

"Don't move or else you're going to hurt yourself!" Blossom said, worriedly.

"I don't care! He's my brother! I've gotta help him!" Al said as he tried to crawl over to him, but the Memory Gadgets, along with Chypre and Coffret.

"You need to stop…Desu!" Chypre said.

"You're in no condition to fight anymore," Marine said as Coffret nodded in agreement.

Al hid eyes behind his bangs as he buried his face onto the ground. It was obviously he clear didn't want to lose his brother, but…he couldn't do anything about it! All he could do is…

"Ahh!" cried Cyclone.

Al raised his face up witnessing, Cyclone getting slammed onto the ground. The Knight Dopant then began to slash him again with his sword. Cyclone then rolled a few inches away from the Dopant. The Knight Dopant walked towards Cyclone as he grabbed him by the throat, then he got in his face.

"**Wow. Just wow. You and that brother of yours really are disappointing, aren't you," **the Knight Dopant shook his head. As Cyclone punched his face.

"Shut up you, bastard! I'm gonna kick your ass for what you did to my brother!" Cyclone growled as the Knight Dopant plainly shook his head and sighed.

"**Blah, blah, blah. I've heard that pathetic brother say that and look what happened to him," **the Knight Dopant said as his sword started to glow crimson red. **"You know what I really want to end this quickly, so I guess I've got no choice but to use a little bit of my true power to end this quickly," **the Knight Dopant said obviously growing bored of the W riders.

"Damn," Cyclone uttered before the Knight Dopant started to slash him with his red blade. Cyclone yelled in pain as he multiple sparks were flying off his armor like firecrackers. The sparks still kept on going as the Knight Dopant just knocked him down to the ground. The Cyclone's transformation canceled out as he was now back to being Leopold Kipp.

The Knight Dopant looked down on the young man behind Cyclone's armor. For a brief moment he blink and rubbed his visor treating them like his eyes. **"Are my eyes deceiving me?" **he questioned himself before glancing back at Al, who glared at him with a lot of anger. **"Oh my freaking god! I'm seeing double! Two brothers who are nearly identical and wear armors that are just as identical, but with different colors! Oh wow! This is just like a freaking soap opera or something!" **the Knight Dopant laughed as Al grimaced at him.

"Leo-san!" Marine cried out seeing the green streaked Kipp in danger.

"Leo!" Al cried out to his brother.

"**Shut up and wait your turn! I told you, I'll come to take care you later after I handle your brother," **the Knight Dopant said as he raised his sword up aiming to kill Leo.** "Say goodbye…wind-boy," **the Knight Dopant said as was about to strike Leo down, but…

"NOOO!" roared Al as he found the strength to get back up. Then he immediately ran towards the Knight Dopant stopping him from striking his blade at Leo. Al then pushed him away from his brother only making him stumble a few feet back. Al soon dropped to his knees.

"**Fine! If you really care about your brother so much, then you both can die together!" **the Knight Dopant yelled as he forced Al on his feet before punching him in the gut then side kicking him the ground. He did the same thing with Leo, too.

"Al-san!" Blossom cried.

"Leo-san! Marine cried.

Both cures were going to run to their aid, but Dark Precure soon appeared before them blocking their path.

"Dark Precure!" Marine exclaimed as Chypre and Coffret hid behind their partners. Fang and the other Memory gadgets just growled at her wanting to take her on. They needed to save their masters.

"I will not let you girls pass. My mission was to take care of those two as well, but I'll let that guy do the job for me. While I take care of you two," Dark Precure said staring at the two.

"You're nothing but a fake Precure! A pretender!" Marine shot back.

"Right!" agreed Blossom.

"If I defeat you two, then I'll become the real deal," Dark Precure said. "But for now let's watch the destruction of your Kamen Rider friends,"

Blossom and Marine gasped as they watched Al and Leo crawling over to each other.

* * *

"Urgh! Leo, you dumbass," Al said as he reached out for his brother's hand.

"Shut up. At least I was trying save you. Jackass," Leo shot back wincing in pain as he tried to reach for his brother's hand as well.

"Who's calling, who a jackass? Jackass," Al said as both of them were finally able to reach each other. Soon Al and Leo locked each other's arms. Then when they finally reached each other both brothers passed out.

The Knight Dopant laughed at the scene in amusement. **"Aw. Look at that how CUTE! Now are both brothers are going to die together! Ha! Well boys it's been nice knowing ya, but I've get the job done. So chow!" **the Knight Dopant said as he was about to strike the Kipp brothers, but…

"**SKULL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Everyone wore questionable looks as they wondered what made that noise. Then all of sudden purple energy bullets aimed for the Knight Dopant hitting him dead on.

"**Urgh!" **the Knight Dopant cried in pain as he didn't know where the bullets were coming from, so he couldn't defend himself. The Knight Dopant recovered from the attack looking around the area searching for his attacker.

Blossom and Marine did the same trying to find the person who did shot those bullets at the Knight Dopant. Dark Precure was also looking around the area searching for the attacker, but found no one.

While everyone was busy searching for the attacker who shot the Knight Dopant. Al and Leo were sharing a memory together as they were still unconscious.

* * *

**Flashback…**

_Al and Leo are walking through the streets of New York City as they were only six years old holding each other's hands. Both brother were wondering aimlessly around the city alone as they held hands. It was natural for them to hold hands because they're still little kids, so it was okay. The brothers hid their eyes behind their bangs as they walked alone with no adult super vision what-so-ever. Both brothers looked beaten up indicating they were being bullied earlier. Still they continued to walk around aimlessly with nowhere to go in particular. _

_The brothers hid within an ally watching everyone going on about their daily lives. They were sitting by a garbage dumpster as they said nothing to each other, but regardless they still held hands. They're all they've got. All that they'll ever need is each other as friends, partners, but more importantly…as brothers._

**Flashback over….**

* * *

Back in reality the Knight Dopant gave up on finding his attacker deciding to get back to his job. The Knight Dopant soon stood over the brothers as he raised his sword up. **"Well boys, I guess this is farewell," **the Knight Dopant said as he was about to deliver the final blow.

"Oh no…Desu!" Chypre and Coffret cried as the Memory Gadgets let out their roars.

"Al-san! Leo-san!" Blossom and Marine cried out seeing the Knight Dopant was about to strike them down. However…

"**Nani?" **the Knight Dopant questioned seeing both brothers were now on their feet. They're bangs covered their faces as they had their heads down. Blossom and Marine smiled seeing they're okay. Chpyre and Coffret sighed in relief as Fang and others were happy to see the brothers alright. **"Wow. You two sure are stubborn little fucks aren't you?" **

Al and Leo didn't reply as they held their respective Memories up, tapping down the buttons.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

"**Are you two seriously going to try to take me on? C'mon if you couldn't take me on by yourselves, then what could do if you fight me together? Hmm?" **the Knight Dopant said as received no reply or reacting from the two. **"Hellooo? Yohoo! Is anyone in there? I'm talking to you two! What? Did I beat you guys up that badly, you need to share a brain now?" **

"Henshin." they announced in union as they inserted their respective memories into their Lost Drivers.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

Back in their respective forms, Cyclone and Joker walked towards the Knight Dopant saying nothing. The Knight Dopant chuckled seeing how stupid these two are. Oh well, it looks like he'll need to finish them off quickly. He raised his shield and sword up getting ready for the two. The Knight Dopant charged at as he was about to strike them with his sword, Cyclone suddenly glowed in a green windy aura pushing the Dopant away from them.

"**What?" **he cried.

Cyclone soon engulfed himself in a miniature tornado turning himself into a silhouette as his eyes flashed red. Joker however, had purple flames indulging both his fist and feet as Cyclone's tornado grew bigger until, it concealed him too. The tornado now had purple flames with green and purple electricity coming off it. The Knight Dopant decided not to go towards the tornado not knowing how strong it may be. I could blow him away for all he knows. The Cures, Fairies, Gadgets, and even Dark Precure were watching the tornado, until it finally died out. Once the tornado died out everyone gasped at what they were seeing.

Standing in Cyclone and Joker's place was a clad armored half and half warrior. The warrior's left side was half green consisting of Cyclone's features including the scarf. The right side was black consisting of Joker's features. His wait consisted of a silver belt with a red buckle that looked like the Lost Driver, but it had two slots instead of one. It carried Cyclone's Memory on the right side and Joker on the left. Soon the warrior eyes flashed red as he began to speak.

"**We are neither Cyclone nor Joker! We are Kamen Rider Double!" **Double announced as he surprised everyone when he spoke. His voice was combination mixture of Al and Leo's voices. Which was a complete shock. Double then glanced at the Knight Dopant as he raised and point a finger at him. **"Saa omae no tsumi o kazoero!"**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Double has finally appeared! Alright guys, you can finally stop wondering whenever Al and Leo will become Double. Just a quick little note here folks. Al and Leo will still continue to fight as individuals, but they can always transform into Double whenever they want to. Also there's going to be a few changes to Double, too. So that's to be expected. Also in the next chapter the fighting will still continue, but it's going to end there as the girls and brothers will finally talk about what's been going on. Also the next chapter will also explain how Al and Leo became Double. Until then...**

**Peace out! **


End file.
